


The Bucket List

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucket List, Bullying, Car Chases, Character Development, Comedy, Crushes, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, Road Trips, Romance, Suspension, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: “My, Mrs. Tucker, your son is really into counting,” the lady who was cutting my mom’s hair said.Mom smiled and looked proud, “well my son really likes his numbers. By the time he turned four, he already knew how to count up to a hundred,” Mom said.“Wow, my kid is only five and he barely gets past ten. What’s your secret?”“To be honest, I’m not sure how it happened. Craig just started counting whenever we go somewhere together.”“My, I bet by the time your son starts kindergarten in a couple of weeks, he’ll be the first kid there to already know how to count big numbers.”“We’ll see. What do you think, Craig? Are you excited to start kindergarten?”“....” I didn’t say anything, I just kept looking at the people walking around the hair salon I was forced to come.I just kept watching, staring at the big numbers floating above their heads.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 67
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, I wrote a new story even though I haven't even touched the other main stories for awhile, and I apologize. I don't know, I had this idea in my head, and I just wanted to write it before I forget, so this is the idea where basically, Craig has the ability to see people's lifespans with numbers above their heads, and how these numbers go down each year of that person's life. Craig can see that Tweek's number is the lowest, meaning he was going to die in about a year, but after Tweek started doing things on his bucket list, both of them realize that their numbers are increasing somehow. This story will involve a lot of mystery about their numbers and a whole bunch of Craig and Tweek fluff.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the new story, I'll try to finish up Heroes and Villains soon, and work on a few one shots as well, but till then.

“Fifty-eight. Sixty-two. Twenty-three. One hundred. Forty-four.”

“Craig, what are you doing? You know it’s not polite to stare at random people.”

“I was just counting,” I said.

“Counting? Well...alright dear. Just try not to disturb anyone and just count in your head.”

“Okay, mom,” I said. I went back to watching people and reading the numbers in my head.

“My Mrs. Tucker, your son is really into counting,” the lady who was cutting my mom’s hair said.

Mom smiled and looked proud, “well my son really likes his numbers. By the time he turned four, he already knew how to count up to a hundred,” Mom said.

“Wow, my kid is only five and he barely gets past ten. What’s your secret?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure how it happened. Craig just started counting whenever we go somewhere together.”

“My, I bet by the time your son starts kindergarten in a couple of weeks, he’ll be the first kid there to already know how to count big numbers.”

“We’ll see. What do you think, Craig? Are you excited to start kindergarten?”

“....” I didn’t say anything, I just kept looking at the people walking around the hair salon I was forced to come. 

I just kept watching, staring at the big numbers floating above their heads.

“Thirty-six. Forty-one. Fifty,” I turned towards my mom. The lady cutting mom’s hair had the number forty-three above her head. Mom had sixty-five. When I stared at my mom’s large stomach, I saw that the number one hundred was above it.

It all started when I was a baby, I remember seeing the doctor and seeing a number above their head. So of course, being a baby, I cried loudly because I was afraid of the numbers more than the fact that I was just pushed out of the womb and was born.

As I got older, I started being more aware of the numbers, especially since a lot of people don't know what I’m talking about whenever I mention them. I told my mom and dad once, but they just think I was using my imagination. I told my friends, but they said they don’t see numbers above people’s heads, and just thought I was either messing with them or came up with this new and weird game.

I came to realize that I was the only one that could see these numbers.

At first, I wasn’t sure what they were. The only thing I noticed about them was that after someone’s birthday, the numbers suddenly went down by one number. I didn’t think much of it, just thought they were random numbers that I could see. No big deal.

It wasn’t until I got my first pet. A guinea pig who I named Stripe. I loved the little guy, he was my best friend. I would carry him with me and always felt happy to see him whenever I came home. The one thing I noticed though was that he had a one digit number above his head. 

I didn’t think much of it since everyone had different numbers. Mom’s number was bigger than dad’s by five digits. Grandma’s number was a lot smaller than both mom and dad’s. Tricia, my baby sister, had a hundred when she was born, but after she turned one, it went down to ninety-nine.

I didn’t think these numbers mean anything to anyone, and didn’t think they represent anything at all. I just ignored them for the most part and just lived on with my life, happy with my guinea pig.

It wasn’t until the numbers got smaller and smaller until it finally reached zero. Striped died the next day.

I was heartbroken and sad when Stripe died, but I soon realized something after my parents told me that death was a natural thing, that guinea pigs don’t live long to begin with, that their lifespans are between four to eight years.

I remember that the number above Stripe’s head when I first got him was six. He’s been alive for six years, and died after the number reached zero.

I finally realized that the numbers I was seeing above people’s heads were how long everyone had before they die.

I was so panicked, and felt scared. I could actually see how long people have until they kicked the bucket, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t tell anyone, they wouldn’t believe me to begin with. I tried encouraging my family to start eating healthy and exercising more since I remember my teacher telling me that a healthy lifestyle will increase your lifespan, but no matter how much veggies my family and I ate, nothing changed. No matter what I did, no matter how much I begged, no matter how much I try...nothing changed.

The numbers...they kept going down after a year...they never go up.

I kept trying, even using my other guinea pigs to see if I could increase their lifespans, but no matter what, they still ended up dying, and I started to get more and more desperate. I didn’t know what to do, I was just a kid, and yet...knowing that someone was going to die once their numbers reached zero...it...terrified me. I thought that God gave me this ability because he thought I could do something, that I could change the numbers somehow, that I could save people from their fates...but...as I got older...and the numbers kept going down...I realize that wasn’t the case.

I eventually stopped trying after grandma died. The first human death I’ve witness. I was thirteen when she died, and I realized that there really was nothing I could do. Grandma was in a lot of pain, and even if I did find a way to keep her alive a bit longer...she would probably still be in a lot of pain. So in the end...I gave up trying.

I started to change slowly inside, but nothing to drastic, just felt more...closed off. I don’t really try to make friends anymore, and only had a few people that I could actually consider as my closest friends.

“How much on her?”

“....Fifty-three.”

“Really? But she’s like...twenty-four. You’re telling me she’s going to kick the bucket once she’s seventy-seven?”

“Pretty much, probably from all those cigarettes she’s smoking...or from an accident. I saw someone’s number go to zero and they got hit by a truck the next day,” I said.

“Holy shit, so people’s numbers go down, even if they die from unnatural causes?”

“Seems like it,” I said, “I don’t know how it works, but that’s what I’m seeing,” I said.

“Cool,” Clyde, my best friend, grinned as he kicked his legs on the swing and kept staring at a few people who were walking by.

“Will you two stop talking about numbers and death, don’t you think it’s a bit of a touchy subject here?” Token, my other friend, sighed as he sat on the third swing to my left.

“Oh come on, Toke! Don’t you think Craig’s powers are cool?”

I sighed, “they’re not powers, it’s just...something I can see,” I said.

“Sure it is,” Token rolled his eyes.

“Come on, dude! How can you not believe Craig after all these years! Remember our fourth grade teacher and how she died from a stroke? Craig said that her number reached zero the day before,” Clyde said.

“It’s just a coincidence, and I don’t really believe in this, no offense,” Token said.

“Doesn’t matter if you believe me or not, it’s not anyone in school or in this fucking town believes me,” I sighed. I did try telling people, even after I was no longer a little kid, people started to assume I was crazy, so I just stopped trying to tell anyone. Although, I’m still more open about it, not really caring what people think, I just only hope no one tries to take me to a mental hospital or something like that.

“Well Token might not believe you, but I sure do,” Clyde grinned.

I looked at Clyde and gave him a small smile before kicking my feet and started swinging a bit. I like Token and Clyde, they’ve been with me since we were kids, and even after I started being more open about what I see, they still continued to be with me, never thinking I was crazy...even if I’m not sure if they believed me entirely. I just think Clyde finds it funny and is trying to protect my feelings by saying he believes me. Doesn’t matter, nothing matters.

“Oh, I see Jimmy!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Yo, Jimmy. What took you so long?” Token asked.

“S-s-sorry f-f-fellas, the snow t-t-today was m-m-making it difficult to walk, e-especially with my crutches,” Jimmy said. Jimmy and I have been friends since he moved to town in fourth grade, like Token, he doesn’t believe me when I told him about what I see, but like Clyde, he finds it entertaining, even cracking jokes about it. It was annoying, but I didn’t mind it too much.

“Well now that you’re here, let’s get going before we’re late for school,” Token said.

“Right,” I sighed. We got up from the swings and all four of us started heading to school together. It was really cold today as we were walking, and last night, it was snowing hard, there’s already an inch of snow on the ground.

“Hey, I gotta know...how long is my lifespan?” Clyde asked.

I sighed, “you know I don’t want to say, and I’m sure you don’t want to know yourself.”

“Mmm...I guess you’re right, if you told me, I’d probably freak out about it the entire time and lose sleep over it. Okay okay...how about...telling us which one of us has a longer lifespan and will outlive the other.”

“This stupid, Clyde,” Token sighed, “for the last time, Craig can’t actually see our lifespans,” Token said.

“Oh come on, we all know that Craig wouldn’t lie to us, he’s way too straightforward for that, and it’s not like him to make jokes about stuff like this either,” Clyde said.

“H-he has a p-oint. C-Craig sucks at jokes,” Jimmy snickered.

“Shut the fuck up,” I sighed.

“Come on, Craig! Tell us! Which one will live longer?”

“Ugh, fine,” I sighed. I looked at them for a bit before looking forward and kept my eyes ahead. “Token. He’ll live longer than you.”

“What!?” Clyde frowned, “how come Token lives longer than me!?”

Token smirked, “well who is the only one here that eats about ten tacos every other Saturday?”

“Not fair! It’s because you do all those after school activities, isn’t it? And the fact that you’re rich, so you could...you could...I don’t know...somehow increase your lifespan or something,” Clyde said.

“Even though I don’t believe in any of this shit, I even know that’s not how it works, Clyde,” Token said.

“Ugh! Fine...then...between me and Jimmy, who lives longer?” Clyde asked.

“Jimmy,” I said.

“So unfair!” Clyde exclaimed.

“S-s-someone should p-p-probably lose some weight and eat l-l-less tacos then,” Jimmy joke.

Token and Jimmy began laughing at Clyde, who was fuming at realizing the other two were going to outlive him, but even if I knew who was going to live longer, I can still see they have many years in their lives before they end up kicking the bucket, so I wasn’t too worried.

We reached the familiar high school, and already, I was dreading what was about to come. Not only did I have to endure seeing so many numbers and people, but I also have to deal with boring lectures from teachers. Ugh.

Once we were inside and headed to our lockers, Clyde started coming up with new ideas on how to use my ability to help people.

“Okay okay...how about...we pretend to be fortune tellers and tell people how long they have to live! We’ll be able to make quick cash on that, right?” Clyde smiled.

“What are you? Cartman? I’m pretty sure something like this would be something Stan and his group of friends would come up with,” I said.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure everyone knows about Craig’s ‘ability.’ No one is going to want to pay money to get their fortune told by him,” Token said.

“Hm...m-maybe if we disguised Craig a b-bit? H-have him wear a cloak o-or something?” Jimmy asked.

“Good idea, Jimmy! That could work!”

I groaned, “for the last time, I’m not-” Just as I was about to turn the corner, I felt someone bump into me. I was about to fall back, but someone quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my feet before I fell to the ground.

“Oh Jesus! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” That voice. I recognize it anywhere. Tweek Tweak.

I sighed as I pulled my arm back, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m really sorry, I was in a rush and didn’t see where I was going,” Tweek said.

“I said it’s fine, Tweek. No need to panic,” I said.

“Nnngg...still…” Tweek looked at me before he went pale when he stared at a coffee stain that somehow got on my shirt. “Oh shit! I spilled coffee on your shirt!” Tweek shouted.

“It’s not that bad, don’t worry about it,” I said.

“No no no, I could have burned you by accident! It’s a good thing that the coffee was lukewarm, otherwise you’d get second degree burns!” Tweek exclaimed, he looked ready to cry from how much he was panicking over something so small.

“Tweek, for the last time. I’m fine. Stop losing your shit and just...leave. Okay? You said you were running late for something, right?”

“R-right!” Tweek quickly picked up his bags and books he was carrying before he bumped into me and started walking, “I’ll pay you back for the shirt, Craig!”

“Please don’t,” I called out to him, but he was already running to wherever the hell he needed to go.

“You okay?” Token asked.

“I’m fine, but Jesus Christ, that guy really needs to take a chill pill,” I sighed.

“Well it is Tweek Tweak, the kid who drank coffee since he was ten. Of course he’s gonna be all...jittery,” Clyde said, “at least he’s nice though, and even apologized.”

“He apologized way too much,” I sighed. “If you ask me, he should spend less time apologizing over simple mistakes and do something useful with his life.”

“A-a-a bit harsh there, d-don’t you think, Craig?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah dude, just because you can see people’s lifespans and stuff, there’s nothing wrong for Tweek to take things slow. After all, we’re all still young and kicking, it’ll be years before we meet death,” Clyde said.

“Again, can we stop talking about death and stuff, this kind of thing isn’t something teenagers should be talking about right now,” Token sighed.

“.....” To be honest, I would have agreed with Clyde right then and there. Most of us will still be around for a few more years, so there’s nothing to worry about.

However, when I first met Tweek, I knew something was off. Unlike us, his number was much smaller than everyone at school, it was like that when we were in elementary school. At first, I thought something was off, that it was a mistake, but seeing how his number was going down every year, like everyone else, I realized that wasn’t the case, that what I was seeing was true.

Right now, at this very moment, Tweek had a year to live. Nothing I could do about it though.

“You know...we already know that Jimmy and Token will live longer than me...but what about you? Will I live longer than you, dude?” Clyde asked.

“.....” I didn’t say anything, I just nodded before continuing to head towards my locker.

To be honest, I don’t like seeing the number above my head, which is why I usually avoid mirrors as best as I could, or at least try not to look up. The reason I hate looking at my number is because...well...I know I’ll eventually go soon, but I didn’t realize that I was going to be leaving sooner than expected.

Oh well...at least I don’t have to worry about college or paying tuition. I won’t be around after my graduation.

* * *

“Forty-five, seven, three, twenty-six, two...one,” I muttered to myself as I was walking home. The guys weren’t with me since they were busy with after school stuff, so I was basically walking on my own.

Usually whenever I’m alone and no one could actually hear me, I would start saying the numbers out loud. I’m not sure why, I guess it was a habit I developed during my childhood, and I just never grew out of. Still, I feel like whenever I count the numbers, I feel...calm a bit. Seeing the larger numbers help me relax a bit, but I always tense a bit whenever I see any one digit numbers, especially numbers that are close to zero.

As I was walking, I stopped when I see a bunch of guys walking out of the bar, drunk as fuck. I rolled my eyes and was about to keep walking, but stopped when I saw one of the guy’s numbers. It was zero.

“...Shit,” I muttered. I was starting to panic, but what could I do? I was only seventeen, and yet...here I am, seeing that one of those drunkards was about to die. Even if I try telling them to take the guy to a hospital or something, it wasn’t going to change anything, and they wouldn’t believe me anyways. I thought of just walking away, the guy seemed fine and who knows, the guy might still have a few more days left, but as I was about to walk past them, I saw that the guy looked pale and was clutching his chest.

He was going to die right at that moment.

“H-hey, you should probably take that guy over there to a hospital,” I said, talking to one of the men who looked the least drunk.

“Fuck off, kid. Can’t you see we’re busy chatting here?” The man hiccupped before turning back to his friends.

I frowned and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me, “I’m serious, you should-”

“Fuck off!” The drunk man exclaimed, he pushed away, some of his beer spilling on my already stained shirt.

I stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground. The men began to laugh and continued their conversation. I just stood there, watching them before turning back to the man, who was now standing behind them, sweating and his face was contorted.

I reached out to grab my phone and hope to call an ambulance, but stopped. Even if I did call for help, it’s not like it’ll change anything. The man was obviously going to die at that moment, so there was no point, there was no way to save him, his number has already reached zero.

I stepped away from the group and quickly turned. I felt guilty for leaving, but no matter how many times I try to save someone, they still ended up dying. So what’s the point anymore?

I sighed and kept walking, ignoring the sounds of the men laughing, and trying my best to not feel disgusted with myself. I swear, whenever I see someone’s number has reached zero, and that I couldn’t do anything about it, I feel like this ability of mine is some sort of cruel joke by God.

Just...why can I see these fucking numbers in the first place?

I sighed and ignored this awful I was having, but it got worse when I saw an ambulance driving past me, heading the opposite direction of where I’m going. I knew it had something to do with that man earlier, but as I said, there was really nothing I could do.

I kept walking until I past the Tweak’s coffee shop. I stopped when I saw Tweek inside, looking as busy as ever. I sighed as I watched him from the window, seeing how he was running around in the small shop, serving customers their drinks and food, cleaning up any messes, and not giving himself time to breathe.

Although I do feel bad for him, especially since he only has a year to live, seeing how he’s living his life and the choices he has made over the years, I couldn’t help but think it’s his own fault. All that coffee he drinks, how he’s always stressing out over the littlest things, how he would constantly be a pushover, letting anyone step all over him.

Honestly, it was annoying just looking at Tweek and the number above his head.

I was about to leave, but suddenly, I saw that Tweek noticed me. We made eye contact, and I felt my stomach drop. Shit.

“Craig!” Tweek rushed outside and was now standing in front of me. I just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say or do.

“Hey...Tweek,” I said. I looked down, not making eye contact since I didn’t want to risk seeing his number. After seeing that drunk guy’s number earlier and what happened, I didn’t want to see anyone’s number, especially his.

“Glad I got to see you! Um...I was going to see you after school, but I had work, and I didn’t know exactly where your last class was,” Tweek said.

“Okay...why did you want to see me?” I asked, staring at my shoes.

“You know, to pay you back for the coffee stain this morning?” Tweek said.

I sighed. I looked up and stared at him blankly, “dude, I said it was fine. No need to pay me or anything,” I said.

“But I insist! If that coffee was still hot, you would have gotten burned! The least I could do is wash your shirt or something!” Tweek said.

“Dude, what do you expect me to do? Hand you my shirt in the middle of the sidewalk when it’s freezing out here?” I frowned. I was so done with this bullshit and just wanted to go home already.

“T-that’s not what I meant, I just…” Tweek stared down at my shirt, probably to look for the coffee stain, but he froze when he noticed the beer stain on my shirt. “Oh my god! Who did that!?” Tweek exclaimed, grabbing the end of my shirt to inspect the stain more. “Is this beer!? Did someone try to force you to drink alcohol when you’re not even legal to drink alcohol yet!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Dude! Let go!” I pushed him away, forcing him to let go of my shirt, “where did you get that conclusion from? I was just walking and some drunk assholes spilled their beer on me, that’s all,” I said.

“So they didn’t try to grab you and force you to drink? They could have easily roofied it or something!” Tweek exclaimed.

“No one tried to roofie me! Jesus!” I was getting really pissed off with his illogical thinking. How does someone come to that conclusion from a simple stain? “Look, will you just...relax already?”

“How can I relax? What if the police came by and notice the stain and think you were drinking illegally? You’ll get into so much trouble, you’ll end up being expelled from school, you’ll be sent to prison, and you’ll never live your life normally after that! You’ll be a total outcast!” Tweek exclaimed.

The more Tweek pushed on the matter, the closer he got, meaning his number was nearly in my face. I tried looking away, but Tweek was clinging onto me as if he was worried I was going to be in trouble right there and then.

I was getting uncomfortable and annoyed from how he was acting. He wasn’t even going to let me say one word from his fucking rambling. The more he talked, the angrier I got. So when all I saw was the giant number one right next to my face, I snapped.

“Oh my god, will you shut the fuck up!?” I shouted, pushing him away from me. “Jesus fucking Christ, do you do nothing else aside from apologizing all the time and letting people push you around!?”

Tweek stepped back from being pushed, but looked at me in shock, “pushed? I’m not being pushed...around...I...I think,” Tweek looked down, “okay maybe...I do let people tell me what to do at times, but...I just...I don’t want them getting mad at me for not doing it...and I’m not very...c-confrontational,” Tweek said. “I’m sorry if that bugs you.”

“There you go again, apologizing for something you don’t need to apologize! My god, you’re like a broken record sometimes!” I shouted. At that point, I was too pissed off to realize what I was saying or doing. I just got pushed by a drunk guy, which resulted in him spilling his beer on my shirt, I witnessed a guy about to have a heart attack and there was nothing I could do, and Tweek’s single digit number was so close to my face while he was practically shouting nonsense to me. I didn’t care if my words were hurtful or not, I was fucking done with this day and I was now venting all my emotions onto Tweek since he was the only person here. “I swear, every time I see you at school, I already feel my day turning bad!” I shouted.

Tweek’s looked upset at that, but he looked at the ground, gripping the apron he was wearing. “I’m sorry that I m-made you feel that way. It’s just...the guys seemed to like me...and I just...I don’t know...I thought maybe we could be friends? E-especially since I noticed how sad and upset you’ve been, and I just...I thought…”

“Oh, thought what? That I need someone like you to cheer me up!? God, here you go again with your illogical thinking! Do you even hear yourself sometimes? It’s like you go from point A to point F, skipping all the other steps!” I shouted.

“I-I’m sorry, Craig. I didn’t think what I do would u-upset you,” Tweek said, looking scared.

“Yeah? Well it does! I hate seeing how you’re always drinking coffee all the time! I’m surprised your blood hasn’t been replaced with caffeine. You’re always stressing over everything, even things that aren’t true or doesn’t make sense! I hate how you’re overworking yourself to death!” I shouted, feeling my anger rising more and more, I really had no control of what I was saying, “it’s because of how you live your life is why you have that number above your head! No wonder you’re going to die within a year!” I shouted.

Wait...did I just say...oh shit.

My eyes widened and I quickly covered my mouth. I stared at Tweek, seeing how he went completely pale and was silent the entire time.

“I...I...I didn’t mean that. I was...just angry about something and I just...said all of that on you for no reason. I’m...I’m sorry,” I said, praying he didn’t hear the last part.

“I’m….I’m going to...die in...a year?” Tweek said, staring at me.

“T-that’s not what I said!” I said.

“You did...you said I was going to die in a year,” Tweek said.

“I was just exaggerating! I was pissed! I swear!” I shouted, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

“But…don’t you usually know when someone is going to die...because...you can see people’s lifespans?” Tweek said.

I felt my body tense up. He believed me. He believed that I could see numbers above people’s heads, numbers that are linked to people’s lifespans. I know I shouldn’t be surprised, but still, knowing that Tweek believed me and the fact I told him he had a year to live, I knew everything was going to be hell.

“You actually believe in that crap? Come on, dude. As if! I mean...no one can...see people’s life spans or numbers above people’s heads! That’s just something stupid shit I made up to grab people’s attention,” I said.

“But...you hate attention,” Tweek said.

“I...I uh…” Shit, the guys were right, I’m really bad at lying. “I gotta go,” I said. I ran past him and started sprinting home, not looking back. I wasn’t sure if Tweek wanted to stop me, I was already far away from the coffee shop at this point.

I kept running until I reached home. The moment I was inside, I stormed up the stairs to my room, ignoring my mom and sister who watched me heading upstairs. Once I was in the safety of my room, I pulled off my hat and took a couple of breaths, trying to calm myself down.

“...Fuck!” I shouted as I started pacing back and forth in the middle of my room. I did it this time! I fucked up! I said the one thing I should never ever _ ever _ say to Tweek Tweak, and that is to mention his number and how long he has! Fuck!

I sat down on my bed, cursing under my breath. Why did I even say all of that to him? Even if the reason he has a short lifespan is mainly his own fault, why does this bug me so much? It’s not like I have anything to do with it, and it’s not like I can do anything about it. It’s all pointless in the end.

So why do I care about how long Tweek has to live?

“.....” I looked up, seeing my mirror. I placed a sheet over it since I always hated looking at my reflection, specifically at the number above my head. I stood up and took the sheet off to stare at it. The number two, right above my head. I know I’ll live longer than Tweek, so at least I’ll be able to graduate from school, but in the end, it didn’t matter. 

Just...why was I going to die so...soon? I live a normal style, I know I’m not always making healthy choices sometimes, but at least I’m not doing drugs, smoking cigarettes, or drinking. I’ve done nothing to destroy my body. So why was it that my number was so small? Was something going to happen? Was I going to be in an accident? Was I going to be murdered? Was I going to die from an illness I’ll get later on?

Why was I going to die so soon?

I sighed as I stared at the number two above my head, realizing exactly why I gave Tweek such a hard time. I guess all that anger was really directed at him, but more at myself. Here I was, able to see numbers, and yet...there was nothing I could do to save people whose numbers were getting close to zero. Here I was, a number two above my head, meaning I have two years left to live, and I don’t know what will kill me by the time I reach zero. I don’t know anything. I don’t know why I can see these numbers, I don’t know how to stop the numbers from decreasing, I don’t know why I’m the only one who can see them.

I know nothing, and that...frustrates me.

I let out another sigh before putting the sheet back over the mirror and sitting back down on my bed. I tried to think of what to do tomorrow. I could hope that Tweek didn’t actually believe me and thought I was lying about him dying in a year, and hope things will go back to normal. Still, I should probably see him and apologize for what I said, I do feel bad for yelling at him and saying all that crap to him. I’m sure it wasn’t entirely his fault that things are how they are.

I laid back on my bed, staring at my ceiling, not really sure what to do at this point. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the silence and darkness.

I just let myself breathe for a bit.

* * *

Today had to be the absolute worse.

I arrived to school early since I knew Tweek usually tries to come to school as early as possible, and when I was looking for him so I could apologize for yesterday, I heard a few students that were around talking about him.

“Did you see how weird he was acting?”

“Isn’t he always weird though?”

“You know what I mean! He bumped into me, but didn’t say anything! Not a single apology! Usually he’d apologize twenty times after bumping into someone, but he was just so...quiet.”

“You think he’s sick?”

“Ew, if he is, I hope it’s not contagious. He’s weird enough, so him acting like that, I don’t want to end up anything like him at all.”

“.....” I kept walking, but I had a weird feeling in my gut as I got closer and closer to where Tweek’s locker was. “....Shit.” There he was, Tweek Tweak, looking more tired than usual, his hair was messier, the bags under his eyes were bigger, and he barely looked like himself. Usually, Tweek was a bit more energetic, probably from all the coffee he drinks, but now, he looks like a zombie, getting ready to fall over and die.

I thought of going over there and just apologize and then leave, but seeing how he was right now and knowing that this was because of what I said yesterday, I knew I couldn’t go through with it. I turned around and left before he could even see me.

For the rest of the day, I felt more and more like shit as I noticed how he was acting. Not once did his mood improved. He barely said anything, he was bumping into people more often, he wasn’t focusing on his work, he wasn’t his usual self, and that was concerning.

“Hey, is it me...or does Tweek seem depressed lately?” Clyde said. We were all eating our lunches at the cafeteria and Clyde couldn’t help but stare at Tweek. In fact, I think half of the people here were looking at Tweek, wondering why he wasn’t his usual loud self.

“Yeah, he seems a bit more quieter than usual,” Token said.

“A-and l-less m-m-motivated t-t-to do anything,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, it’s almost as if someone suddenly told him he had a year to live or something,” Clyde said.

I nearly spat out my soda and started coughing. I turned towards Clyde, glaring at him. “Why the fuck would you say something like that!?”

“What? I’m just saying! Not like it’s true or anything...unless it is true,” Clyde said.

“O-of course not! It’s not true at all!” I exclaimed.

“Dude, you’re acting weird. Did something happen between you and Tweek?” Token asked.

“D-does it h-have to do with his n-number?” Jimmy asked.

“It’s not like that! God! Why are you all interrogating me all of a sudden? If you’re so worried about Tweek, why don’t you just hang out with him and see what’s up? Christ!” I exclaimed. I stood up and started grabbing my tray.

“Where are you going?” Clyde asked.

“I lost my appetite. I’m gonna take a walk,” I said. I left the table and threw my trash away, and as I was about to leave, I looked at where Tweek was, and saw that he was looking at me, but soon looked back down at his barely touched lunch. I sighed and just left, feeling even guiltier than before.

Throughout the day, I avoided Tweek. I felt bad for avoiding him, but what was I supposed to do? Apologize and hope it’ll make him feel better? As if that was going to work. Ugh, of all the people I had to upset, it had to be him, the most emotional and illogical guy I have ever known.

Once school was over, I was grabbing my stuff and getting ready to leave, but as I was packing, I noticed Token was staring at me, his arms crossed.

I sighed, “what?”

“You know what,” Token said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said.

“Craig, we both know you said something to Tweek, so why don’t you admit it,” Token said.

I frowned, “don’t you have basketball practice or something? Won’t you get in trouble for being late?”

“Craig,” Token frowned.

“Okay look, I didn’t mean what I said to him yesterday, I was just really stressed and pissed off at something! I didn’t think he’d actually believe me,” I said.

“What did you tell Tweek, Craig,” Token asked.

“....”

“If you don’t tell me, I can always get Clyde and Jimmy, and they’ll bug you until you finally say it, so be thankful it’s just me right now,” Token said.

“...Fuck,” I sighed as I closed the door to my locker and just glared at him, “....I may have told Tweek he had a year to live,” I said.

“....You’re an idiot,” Token sighed.

“Oh fuck off, you don’t even believe that I can see numbers above people’s heads,” I sighed.

“It doesn’t matter whether I believe it or not, what matters is that what you told Tweek yesterday really bothered him, and you need to apologize,” Token said.

“I want to apologize, but this is Tweek for god sake, a simple apology won’t make him feel any better! If anything, he’ll probably feel worse,” I said.

“Still, you need to apologize to him and somehow tell him that what you said isn’t true, and hope he goes back to normal,” Token said.

“That won’t be easy,” I said.

“It’s better to try something then letting him act like that for who knows how long. Come on, dude. I know you can be very mopey and I sometimes wonder if you even have any emotions in that cold heart of yours.”

“Wow...thanks. You’re some friend,” I rolled my eyes.

“But...even you have to feel bad for someone like Tweek.”

“....” I sighed, leaning my head against my locker, lightly banging on it. “I fucking hate it when you’re right,” I said.

Token patted me on the back before he started pushing me forward, “that’s what friends are for,” Token smiled, “now start moving. The sooner you get this over with, the better.”

“Fine, I’m going,” I sighed. I started looking for Tweek. After asking a few people around, I managed to find Tweek at the field, sitting in the bleachers. I sighed and started walking towards him.

The moment Tweek made eye contact with me, I felt my body tense up, but I took a deep breath and just kept walking towards him till I was close enough.

“Hey,” I said.

“....Hi,” Tweek said, looking down at the ground. I watched as he drew a line on the dirty ground with his foot.

“....Look, I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn’t mean any of it. I was just really upset and took it out on you. I’m sorry,” I said.

“....I know,” Tweek said.

“So...you gonna cheer up soon or…” I said awkwardly.

Tweek sighed. He looked up frowning, “you just told me I had a year to live, Craig. Did you really think I can get over it that quickly?”

I sighed, “I was lying, Tweek! Come on, you know the whole seeing numbers thing is a lie,” I said.

“Craig, I’ve known you since elementary school and I know that you’re the type to never lie about stuff like this. You hate being the center of attention, you hate doing anything that is too bothersome for you, and you’re way too straightforward. Hell, when you told people that our fourth grade teacher was going to die in a few days because her number reached zero earlier that year, ou were spot on, and I was both surprised, scared, and amazed. So when you say you can see numbers and link them to people’s lifespans, then of course I’m going to believe you,” Tweek said.

“....Huh...I didn’t think you’d been that observant of me,” I said, sitting down.

“Of course, I’m always observant of people, that way I can avoid upsetting them as much as possible,” Tweek said.

“You’re very cautious, aren’t you?” I sighed as I scratched the back of my neck.

“Yeah...well...seems I’m not cautious enough,” Tweek sighed. It looked like he’s ready to cry.

“....Look, it’s not your fault that your life is short. Who knows...you might die from a car accident or something like that, it doesn’t mean that what you’re doing with your life is the reason for your...short life,” I said.

“It doesn’t matter how I die, Craig,” Tweek sighed, “but what you said about me...it’s all true. I mean...I am a pushover. I haven’t done anything memorable with my life, I have been doing things safe all the time, and I keep overworking myself without a break! I’ve been...wasting my life...and now that I know I only have a year to live...I...I don’t even know what to do to get my life back,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed as I sit down next to him, not sure what to say. “....I’m...I’m sorry,” I said. I wasn’t sure what I was sorry for. That I told him? That he realized his flaws because of me? That he feels bad for himself? I wasn’t really sure here.

“...Just...is there no way for me to...I don’t know…live longer?” Tweek asked.

I shook my head, “I tried many things to see if I can add numbers, but no matter what I did, nothing changed. The numbers only go down,” I sighed.

“...So there really is no hope for me, is there?” Tweek sighed, looking as if he was finally accepting his fate.

“Nope,” I sighed.

“....” Tweek took a deep breath before he suddenly stood up, he looked determined for some reason. “That’s it, I’m...I’m...I’m going to do something!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Do what exactly?” I asked.

“I’m...I’m going to...to...improve myself...if I’m going to die within a year, I might as well try to spend the last bit of life I have doing something...useful...and to improve my health and stuff like that,” Tweek said, “make my life seem more...meaningful,” Tweek said.

“So...like...what? You’re gonna make a bucket list or something?” I asked.

“Yeah...I...I might as well!” Tweek said.

“Okay...so...what is it that you want to do?” I asked.

“I...I don’t really know,” Tweek sighed and sat back down. “Have any ideas?” Tweek asked.

I looked down. To be honest, even though I know I have a short life myself, there really isn’t anything I want to do, mostly because I found it impossible or it just seemed way too much effort. So I don’t think I was the best person to ask for stuff like this. Still, if I were him, I’d probably stop drinking all that coffee and worsening my body even more.

“Maybe...stop those bad habits of yours? Try to relax a bit more? Give your body some sort of relief?” I said.

“....” Tweek looked at me before staring at the half empty cup of coffee in his hands. He frowned before standing up, “you’re right! I shouldn’t waste what little life I had by ruining my body and not doing what I want to do! I’m...I’m gonna stop drinking coffee!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Okay, that’s good,” I said.

“...Though...I might still need it for the morning. I have a hard time waking up in the morning,” Tweek said.

“Okay...so I guess you should just cut back on the coffee by one cup?”

“...Then again...one cup isn’t really going to help me wake up entirely…”

“Tweek,” I frowned.

“Okay! I’ll do it! I’ll cut back on the coffee!” Tweek sighed. He stared at the cup in his hand before pouring the rest of it on the ground. “I...I feel better. I feel like I was born again!”

“Good for you,” I said, “does that mean you’re no longer sad now, and I can finally go home without feeling guilty?”

“Yeah...I feel...better. You know what, I’m...I’m going to do it! I’m going to write down all the things I want to do with my life! I’m going to write a bucket list!” Tweek said.

“Great, just don’t involve me in this,” I said, standing up. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“I’m...not sure, I don’t even know what I want to do with my life right now, but...I’m sure I’ll come up with something!” Tweek said, “make my life more meaningful,” Tweek said.

“Good for you, Tweek,” I said, patting his shoulder, “well if that’s all, I’m leaving now,” I said.

“R-right! I’ll tell you all about what I have tomorrow! See you!” Tweek grabbed his bag and started leaving.

“You really don’t need to...and he’s gone,” I sighed. Great.

Well...at least I solved that problem. Now I can go home and forget about how stressful today has been.

I started to leave, relieved that I don’t have to worry about anything anymore. However, I couldn’t help but feel a bit envious of Tweek. He already had plans on what to do with the rest of his life, but me...I’m not exactly sure what I want to do.

I guess it doesn’t matter.

* * *

It was another day of school and I was at my locker, tired, a bit annoyed by the people around me, and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. 

I let out a yawn as it was really early in the morning, and for whatever reason, I had trouble sleeping last night. I guess I couldn’t help but think about Tweek and what he planned to do yesterday. So far, I haven’t seen him, so I just hope he found out what he wants to do and just leave me out of it.

“Craig!”

“God damn it,” I sighed when I hear the familiar voice. I turned around and saw Tweek rushing towards me with a messy notebook in his hands, however, when I looked at his number above his head, my heart stopped.

“Okay, so I did some thinking last night and finally came up with a bunch of stuff I want to do,” Tweek said.

“....”

“So I already stopped drinking so much coffee yesterday, and today, I decided to just drink a lot of tea, and man, I feel...better...still a bit jittery and would like a cup of coffee, but I feel refreshed!”

“.....”

“Anyways, these are a bunch of other things I want to do and improve myself, and I know it’s a lot, but hey, since I do have a year to live, I might as well…hey...are you listening?”

“Your number,” I muttered.

“W-what about it? Oh god, did it go down!? Am I going to die!?” Tweek exclaimed, waving his hands above his head, as if expecting to touch the number, but his hand simply went through it. “Oh god, am I going to die now, Craig? You said I had a year to live!”

“No...it...it went up,” I said.

Tweek paused, “but...but you said that...people’s numbers only go down,” Tweek said.

“That’s what they’re supposed to do, but yours...it went...up by five. You have a six above your head,” I said.

“C-Craig...what does that mean?” Tweek asked.

“....You have six years to live now,” I said. What the fuck was going on here?

For the rest of the day, both Tweek and I have been tense about this entire thing. For years, I’ve seen numbers going down, but never saw them going up, and never going up by five numbers! What exactly is happening here? I tried to think of what could have changed this, the only thing I could think of was how Tweek stopped drinking so much coffee yesterday.

“Craig, can we talk?” Tweek came up to me during lunch, I was at my locker, and getting ready to meet the guys soon.

I sighed, “what?”

“It’s...it’s just...about this whole number thing,” Tweek said.

“For the last time, I don’t know what’s going on, Tweek. I just see numbers and only know that if the numbers reached zero, that’s the end of that person’s life. I don’t know why yours...suddenly went up. Hell, I don’t even know why I see numbers in the first place! So I can’t help you here,” I said.

“I know...it’s just...it changed when I said I was going to stop drinking coffee, right?” Tweek asked.

“That’s what it seems like. You sure you didn’t do anything else that was different?”

“Aside from limiting myself from drinking coffee, everything else has been the same. I went to work, did my homework and served some customers, headed home, at dinner with my parents, and then got ready to sleep! I mean I did work on my bucket list, but aside from that, everything has been the same,” Tweek said.

“Ugh...this doesn’t make any fucking sense. I need to splash some water on my face,” I said. I started making my way to the restroom. Tweek followed.

“I have a theory,” Tweek said.

Oh god. “Tweek, whatever you’re about to say won’t make sense,” I said.

“Well seeing numbers above people’s heads doesn’t make sense either, does it?” Tweek huffed.

“Fine, what is it?” I asked.

“I just think...that because I decided to improve myself and do the things I want to do...maybe...that’s the reason why my number went up!”

“That still doesn’t make sense though. I’ve tried that with my pet guinea pigs before. They all still died, even when I did everything they wanted to do. Leave their cage, eat all the snacks they ever wanted, more space in the cages. No matter what I did to make them happy, they still ended up dying.”

“Well...maybe it’s because you tested that out on guinea pigs instead of actual people, ever thought about that?” Tweek asked.

“Tweek, I’ve seen people who just got out of rehab from alcoholism, their number never changed either,” I said.

“Hm...okay, so we don’t exactly know why I’m the only one that has their number go up, but still, I bet if we do my bucket list, then maybe...maybe...I’ll live longer!”

We reached the restroom and I walked towards the sink. So far, it was only Tweek and I in there, so we could talk loudly as we want.

“I highly doubt that you getting a few more years to live has anything to do with that bucket list of yours,” I sighed, turning the water on and started splashing cold water on my face.

“Well it wouldn’t hurt to try! I mean, I get to live for six years now! All because I decided to cut back on coffee! We should at least try!”

“What’s with this ‘we’ business? I have nothing to do with whatever is going on with your life. Leave me out of this,” I sighed.

“But...you’re the only one who can see my number and help me! Please, Craig!”

“No, this is already stupid, and I’m not doing any of this shit. I feel like this is something Stan and his friends would do anyways, so why don’t you bug them?” I said.

“Come on, aren’t we friends? Shouldn’t friends help each other out?” Tweek begged.

“....” I wanted to say no, but I knew that would be mean, so I just turned my head away from him.

“I’m not helping you, Tweek. We don’t even know if this will work, and besides, most of the things on your list from what I saw seem to involve a lot of effort, something I want to avoid,” I said.

“Oh come on, Craig! If you got a chance to live longer just by doing everything you ever wanted in your entire life, why not do it? You’ll get to live longer and you get to do something you dream of doing! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Tweek asked.

“...” I sighed, the water dripping from my face, “I don’t have aspirations, Tweek. In fact, I don’t care to do anything anymore. Everything doesn’t matter to me anymore. I’m sorry, but if you want to test that theory out, do yourself and leave me out of it. I gave up trying to help people a long time ago,” I said.

“.....I see…” Tweek looked down, gripping his notebook in his hand. “Alright...then..I guess...I’ll leave you alone,” Tweek said, looking sad.

“....Tweek, I’m sorry if this isn’t what you want, but look at it from my perspective, you would give up trying too,” I said.

“...” Tweek frowned, “you know nothing about me, Craig. Unlike you...I wouldn’t give up that easily. I’d...keep trying...even if I fail many times...I’d still keep trying because...if there is a possibility to help someone and yourself...why not take it?”

“I’m telling you, you’re not going to change anything by doing that list of yours. You got lucky with another five years on your lifespan, but that doesn’t mean it’ll happen again,” I said.

“....We’ll see about that, after all...you’re the one who can see numbers,” Tweek said. He turned and left.

“....” I sighed, splashing a bit more water on my face before standing there, gripping the edge of the sink, glaring down.

What does he know? He hasn’t seen what I’ve seen for years, how much effort I tried to stop the numbers from reaching zero, how I realized that I only had two years to live. He knows nothing about me, so what’s his excuse for wanting to try so much? It won’t change anything. Nothing is going to change, that’s how it’s been for seventeen years.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror in front of me. I do feel bad for not helping Tweek, but what can I do? I had nothing to do with his number or bucket list, so what do I get out of this?

“....Huh?” I suddenly looked up, staring at the number above my head, and my eyes widened. I blinked once then twice, I looked at my reflection, staring at the big numbers above my head. “....You have got to be fucking kidding me,” I said.

Instead of the number two, I saw that it was replaced with a three.

“.....” Why was this happening? How is this happening? Why does none of this shit make any sense? This is only making me more and more pissed off because of how illogical it was.

_ “If there is a possibility to help someone and yourself...why not take it?” _

“....God fucking damn it,” I groaned. I dried my face with a paper towel and started rushing out of the restroom. I saw Tweek walking down the hallway and quickly caught up to him. “Tweek! Wait!” I reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Craig? What do you want?” Tweek asked.

“....” I sighed, closing my eyes. I opened them and looked at him, “I’ll do it,” I said.

“W-what?” Tweek asked.

I frowned. I stared up at his number, and then remembered mine. I looked down, feeling pissed, but at the same time, a bit hopeful. If there really is a way, I might as well try it, right?

“I’ll do it. I’ll help you go through your list,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened and he stared at me, he looked ready to cry. He smiled widely and suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

“Thank you, Craig! I knew I can count on you!” Tweek exclaimed, causing a few people that were walking by to turn to stare at us. How embarrassing.

I blushed and quickly pulled Tweek off of me and gently pushed him at arm’s length. “Just...tell me exactly what you want to do, so we can get this shit over with and test out that theory of yours,” I sighed.

Tweek smiled before opening his notebook and showing me a long list of things he planned on doing. “I know it’s a bit long, but the ones listed first are the ones I really really want to do, so we should try focusing on those the most,” Tweek said.

“Alright, let’s see here,” I said, grabbing the notebook. “Number one, cut down on coffee. You already nailed that,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek smiled.

“Number two, stop being a pushover, might take some time,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “keep reading, asshole,” Tweek huffed.

“Number three, go on a road trip?” I looked at him confused.

“I...I never gone on a road trip before, I’ve always been working at my parent’s coffee shop with very few breaks,” Tweek said.

“Okay...well...not sure how to do that one, but we’ll figure it out later,” I said. I kept reading. “...Get into a fist fight? The fuck?”

“Hey...even I want to be violent sometimes,” Tweek said.

“....” I decided to read the next thing on his list. “....Go on a date and get a boyfriend,” I read. I raised an eyebrow.

“Look, even though I wrote this thinking I only had a year to live...it would be nice to be in a relationship,” Tweek blushed.

“Whatever you say, weirdo,” I sighed, skimming through the rest of the list before closing the notebook and handing it back to Tweek. “Well...not sure how to do most of those, and some of it look impossible to do since we’re still in school and stuff,” I said, “so...why don’t we try doing the easier ones first, and move up as we go along,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “right!” Tweek said.

“Alright, let’s get going. The guys are probably wondering where I am by now,” I sighed.

We began walking and Tweek looked happy, but he then turned to me, “hey...um...anything you want to add into the list?” Tweek asked.

I frowned, “why would I put what I want in your list?”

“It’s just...you’re helping me and...I feel bad that we’re going to basically do what I want to do, so I thought it would be nice to do something you’d like to do, you know?” Tweek smiled.

I sighed, “look, let’s make one thing clear here. For whatever reason, your number going up also affected my number as well, so I’m only helping you so I can get my number up,” I said.

“Wait...your number was also low?” Tweek seemed surprised.

“....I don’t like talking about it,” I sighed.

“B-but...maybe if you do something you want to do, it’ll help raise your number!” Tweek said.

“Tweek, I don’t have anything I want to do. I gave up wanting anything years ago. It’s better if we just focus on you and not myself, okay?” I sighed.

“....O-okay, Craig,” Tweek said, looking down.

We kept walking in silence, not saying anything else after that. I didn’t understand why he wanted me to add something to that bucket list of his, it seems pointless to me. Besides, I don’t care about what we do or if this will work or not, I’m only doing this for myself after all.

In the end, nothing matters to me except for raising my number as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years everybody! I hope you're all having a wonderful time on this glorious day. Goodbye 2019 and hello 2020! Let's all hope this year will be great!
> 
> And what better way to start the new year than having an update to this story! So hope you all enjoy the latest update and look forward to more updates coming soon.

I stared at the little mound. It wasn’t too small, but not too big either. I looked at the lillies I picked up and carefully placed them on top of the mound. Once I stood up, I let out a sigh.

My chest hurts.

I suddenly felt a hand on top of my head, when I looked up, I saw mom was stroking my head, trying to comfort me.

“It’s okay, Craig. I know it’s hard to lose a pet, but...Stripe lived a good long life,” mom said.

“....Lived a good life?” I asked.

Mom smiled, “uh huh. Just like you and me. We’ll live long good lives, just like Stripe,” mom said.

“.....”

“I’ll be heading inside, now, honey. Come in when you’re good and ready, okay?” Mom then leaned down and kissed me on top of my head. I then watched as she left and headed back inside the house.

“.....” I really hated when mom says that.

A long and good life? How did Stripe live a long and good life? His life is short compared to other people. While mom still had maybe sixty more years, Stripe only had six.

I’ve heard that animals concept of time is different from people, so would that mean Stripe’s six years was more like sixty years for him? What about people? If he knew how long people lived for, would he be jealous that they still lived much longer than him?

What about me? Will I technically live a long and happy life? Will I think the same like mom? Or will I live a short life like Stripe, not really doing much but just...existing.

“....” As I was walking back inside, I stopped to stare at my reflection from the window.

Why was my number a lot shorter than mom’s? Will I not live a long life like everyone else? Am I going to be like Stripe very soon?

If I didn’t like my number before, I didn’t like it now.

* * *

I sighed as I watched Tweek moving back and forth, rushing to the next table and giving customers their drinks. As for me, I just sat at one of the booths in the back, sipping on black coffee, and watching him work and panic for a half hour.

I sighed, getting a bit annoyed at having to wait on him, “Tweek, are you done yet? It’s already a quarter past four,” I said, checking my watch.

“Sorry, I just need to serve two more customers and I’ll finally be on break,” Tweek said.

“Dude, I’ve been here for an hour already. I have shit to do later too, you know,” I said.

“Sorry, just give me a few more minutes,” Tweek apologized and quickly got back to helping the next customer.

I sighed and just drank the rest of my coffee. “Ugh...why did I even order this?” I muttered. I should have added sugar or something into this, it’s bitter as hell.

As I waited for Tweek to be finished, I decided to look around, staring at the numbers above people’s heads. As expected, everyone here is going to live a long life...well...except for me and Tweek.

“Forty-four, seventy-two, twenty-five, eighty,” I muttered to myself as people walked in and out of the small coffee shop. “....Maybe I should just do my math homework while I wait,” I sighed.

As I was about to take out my notebook from my backpack, I noticed a group of guys from school. I remember one of them from gym, Mike, I think that was his name. I watched as Mike and his friends went to the counter and started ordering their drinks, and from the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Tweek was staring at them, he looked more nervous than before.

What the fuck is that about?

Eventually, Tweek snapped out of his little panic and quickly took off his apron, “dad, I’m going on break now!” Tweek called out. Tweek then quickly walked towards where I was sitting. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Tweek said.

“It’s whatever, let’s just go through your list one more time and see which one we can do first,” I said.

“R-right,” Tweek quickly took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, as soon as Tweek started unfolding it, the paper got bigger and bigger until I couldn’t see his face. “I hope you don’t mind, I also added a couple of new things on here,” Tweek said.

“Seriously?” I frowned.

“Well you never said I couldn’t add more, and who knows, by having more on here, the more likely we’ll live longer, right?” Tweek said.

I sighed, “okay, fine. What are the new items on your list?”

“They’re right here,” Tweek said, pointing to three items on his list.

“....Meditation?” I questioned.

“Yeah. I thought I should try meditating a bit more, it really helps calm me down,” Tweek said.

“Well if you’re already meditating, then there is really no need for my help on that one,” I said.

“W-well...I just...thought...it would be nice to meditate with someone...make it more fun...and less lonely?” Tweek smiled nervously.

“.....” I stared at him blankly.

“....I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not weird!” Tweek blushed in embarrassment.

“I didn’t say anything,” I said, looking to my right.

“Yeah, well I know you were thinking it,” Tweek frowned.

“Fine, whatever...we’ll see what we can do for that one later,” I said. I read the next item. “....You want to paint?”

“Yeah, well...not just any painting...I want to paint a person,” Tweek said.

“What? Like...one of those models that pose in the nude?” I asked.

“Yes,” Tweek said.

“.....” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, “why?”

Tweek blushed, “well it’s just...I’ve really like art for awhile, and I’ve been really into painting lately, the problem is...I’ve never painted an actual person before, well...specifically someone in the nude, and um...I thought I could try doing it?” Tweek said.

“Then go to one of those art classes or something, I’m sure there’s even one at the community center that does that,” I said.

“I did try going once...but I got embarrassed when the model started taking off their clothes,” Tweek blushed. “I...ended up running away and never going back there.”

“Tweek...everything you are saying right now gets more weirder than the last, and it’s really pissing me off,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “okay...what about the last one?” Tweek asked.

“....Kiss someone under the moonlight or streetlamp,” I read. I looked at him, “why are writing things that sound like it would go well in one of those cheesy romance movies or novels?” I asked.

“I just...think...my first kiss should be more romantic, you know? Wasn’t your first kiss romantic in anyway?” Tweek asked.

“....I never had my first kiss, I’ve never dated anyone,” I said.

“What?” Tweek looked surprised.

I frowned in embarrassment, “can we not talk about myself right now? Let’s just focus on your stupid list already,” I said.

“O-okay,” Tweek said, looking down.

“Okay, I’m sure we can do the meditation thing during the weekends, it seems pretty simple enough, for the painting thing...not really sure when we can do that, but we’ll figure it out, and for the last one...I’m sure when you find your new boyfriend, you can do that, so let’s just clump those two together and make this easier,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek smiled, he looked satisfied. “Now that we got that out of the way, what should do first?” Tweek asked.

“Well...one of the things on your list said you wanted to try volunteering for one day. I know the pet shelter is always looking for volunteers, so maybe you can help out over there,” I suggested.

“That sounds like fun, we can probably do that this Saturday, and-”

“Hey, Tweek! Come over here!” Both Tweek and I looked up, and I noticed that Mike was calling for Tweek.

“....” Tweek’s eyes widened and his body was frozen.

“The fuck does he want? Can’t he see we’re doing something?” I huffed, “Tch...I’ll tell this guy to fuck off for ten minutes,” I said.

Tweek suddenly stood up before I could do anything, “um...I’m just...going to go over there for a bit, I-I’ll be back,” Tweek said.

“What about your list?” I asked.

“It’ll only take a few minutes, I-I’ll be back,” Tweek said. He left the table and headed towards where Mike and his friends were.

I sighed, now feeling very annoyed that Tweek basically left in the middle of our conversation. I already told him that I have other places to be today. ....Okay, I don’t...but it’s still inconsiderate of him to just leave me alone like that.

Ugh, whatever, it’s none of my business. He can do whatever the fuck he wants.

As I waited for Tweek to come back, I got started on my homework. Might as well get this over with. As I was working, I would occasionally look up anytime I was stuck on an answer. I couldn’t help but notice that Tweek looked very uncomfortable while he was talking to Mike and his friends.

Confused, I watched the group and tried to see what was going on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except that everyone, but Tweek, were laughing a lot, Tweek had an obviously fake smile on his face, he was sweating bullets, and he was shaking so much, even when Mike placed his hands on Tweek’s shoulder, I can see his hand was shaking as well.

What the fuck was going on here? Was Tweek being bullied by these assholes or something? I couldn’t help but feel a bit worried.

I thought of going up to them and see what was going on, but before I could even get up, the guys suddenly shoved some papers into Tweek’s hands and then left. Once they were gone, Tweek let out a sigh and started coming back to my table.

“S-sorry about that,” Tweek said. I watched him sitting down and putting the papers he had down on the corner of the table.

“What the fuck was that about?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“N-nothing, they were just...asking me for a favor, that’s all,” Tweek said.

“A favor? Really?” I asked.

“Yep,” Tweek said, forcing a smile on his face.

“....”

“....”

“.....” I quickly grabbed one of the papers he had. Tweek tried to stop me and tried to take the paper back, but I quickly slapped his hands away.

“Ow!” Tweek exclaimed, rubbing his right hand.

“.....Geometry?” I was confused as to why Tweek has a geometry worksheet with him. I grabbed another paper, “...algebra...calculus...the Pythagorean theorem? Dude...are these assholes making you do their homework for them?” I asked.

“O-of course not, they’re just...having some trouble with math, and since they knew I’ve had good grades in all my math classes in the past years, they thought of just asking me for some help,” Tweek said.

“By handing you their worksheets, expect you to do the work yourself, and they get all the credit?” I said.

“I-it’s not like that,” Tweek said.

“Okay, then do they at least ask you with questions on how to do it?” I asked.

“N-no,” Tweek said.

“Do they at least try to figure out a few of the questions on their own?”

“....No.”

“Do they make you write the answers, they copy them, and make sure the teachers don’t know a thing?”

“....Maybe,” Tweek said, looking to the side.

“.....I see,” I said. I then got up.

“W-where are you going?” Tweek asked, noticing me packing my stuff away.

“I’m going home,” I said.

“What? W-what about the list?” Tweek asked.

“We’ll discuss about it later,” I said.

“B-but-”

“Tweek. I really want to go home now,” I said very coldly.

“....O-okay...then um...see you tomorrow?” Tweek said, standing there nervously.

“....Tch,” I clicked my tongue and left, not even looking back.

As I was walking home, I couldn’t help but think back to Mike and his friends basically bullying Tweek to do their homework, or how Tweek just accepted it so easily. No hesitation, no fighting back, no nothing. The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I was.

I suddenly stopped walking and looked down, “....” I was starting to think that maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.

* * *

I feel guilty. I felt bad for what I’m about to say and do when I meet him later, but what am I supposed to do? The more I think about it, the more I realize that this whole plan of his doesn’t make any sense. I mean...how the fuck does his bucket list have anything to do with me and my lifespan? How does any of this have anything to do with that list?

My guess is...it’s a fluke. It’s all a coincidence. There’s no way that my lifespan is in anyway connected to Tweek’s. Besides, even if it is, isn’t it kinda unfair that Tweek’s number went up by five, while mine only went up by one? That’s kinda bullshit if you ask me.

“.....” Okay Craig, you can do this. Just go to school, find him, and tell him as gently as you can. Just say what you practiced saying last night. “Tweek, I’m sorry, but I don’t think this is going to work. Let’s go our separate ways, and hopefully your number will go up without my help. I wish you the best of luck.” Okay, maybe I can word it a bit differently, but I have to be straightforward with him, and hope it won’t be too awkward.

“Craig, come down for breakfast already! Your friend is waiting!” I hear mom calling.

“What?” I turned away from my mirror, surprised by what mom said. Friend? Who? It couldn’t have been Token since his house is pretty far and it couldn’t be Jimmy since his morning routine takes awhile and he hates disrupting it. Could it be Clyde? “Ugh, what does that idiot want?” I sighed as I started heading downstairs. “Clyde, if you’re here to borrow one of my video games again, you could have just asked me at school-” When I looked up, expecting to see Clyde, I was surprised to see Tweek sitting at the table with my family. “....What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

“Craig, that is no way to speak to our guest. I’m so sorry, Tweek,” mom said.

“I-it’s fine, really,” Tweek smiled. “I should apologize for showing up all of a sudden, but uh...I really needed to tell Craig something,” Tweek said.

“This couldn’t wait till we got to school?” I asked.

“S-sorry,” Tweek said.

“Now now, you boys can talk about whatever you want later. For now, why don’t you both have some breakfast while it’s still hot, hm?” Mom said, “Tweek, have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“N-not really, I’m not a huge fan of eating breakfast in the morning,” Tweek said.

“Well that’s not good, dear. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” mom said. She then sets a plate for Tweek, “hope you don’t mind pancakes and bacon.”

“Oh...um...thank you, Mrs. Tucker,” Tweek said, he smiled warmly towards her.

“No problem, dear. Craig, come sit down and have some breakfast,” mom said.

“....Fine,” I sighed as I walked over and sat next to Tweek. Mom handed me my plate, and I just stared at it before looking at Tweek, “I can’t believe you came all the way to my house,” I whispered.

“I-I was nearby,” Tweek said, looking the other way.

“Uh huh,” I said, not believing him.

“I was! I just...I usually wake up really early...and tend to go to school a bit early. Your house just happened to be in the same route I used to go to school, that’s all,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “whatever. Just tell me what you need to tell me already,” I said.

Tweek looked around before lowering his voice, “It’s about the list, but I’m not sure if I should say it in front of your family,” Tweek said.

“....Alright, tell me after breakfast,” I whispered.

“So, Tweek. How long have you and Craig been friends?” Mom asked.

“Oh...uh...n-not too long. We’ve started hanging out for a couple of days,” Tweek said.

“I’m surprised you’re even friends with my brother, considering how he is,” Tricia said.

I frowned, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just saying,” Tricia said, “Tweek here seems too much of a nice guy, so I don’t understand why he wants to hang out with someone like you.”

“Hey, the guys are nice guys too you know,” I said.

“True, but Clyde is an idiot, Token acts like a responsible mom to you and your friends, and Jimmy seems to just like cracking jokes with you, but you,” Tricia looks at Tweek, “I don’t understand why you want to hang out with my brother.”

“O-oh...it’s...um...I just like having your brother’s company, that’s all,” Tweek said.

“Really?” Tricia questioned, “he isn’t blackmailing you or something, right?”

“W-what!? O-of course not...unless he is...wait...Craig, are you blackmailing me!?” Tweek panicked.

“Of course not! I am not blackmailing anyone, especially you. Just calm down,” I sighed, “and you, shut up. There is no real reason to why Tweek and I are friends...we’re just...are...that’s all,” I said.

“Seriously? I feel like the only people who wants to be your friend are either because they are idiots, want something from you, or have a huge crush on you,” Tricia said.

Both Tweek and I froze. Our faces were probably red from embarrassment, but I quickly turned my shock into anger.

“Tricia, what the hell? We’re not like that!” I shouted.

“Ahem,” mom cleared her throat, she looked annoyed. “Tricia, don’t say things like that, you know it’ll upset your brother,” mom said.

Tricia sighed, “fine. I’m sorry,” Tricia said, but I saw her rolling her eyes.

“Good, and Craig, please don’t get angry. Your sister is much younger than you after all,” mom said.

“Mom, she’s twelve. That means she should know when to mind her own business,” I said. Tricia flipped me off and I flipped her off in return. 

Tweek stared between us in both shock and surprise, “uh…”

“Okay, why don’t we change the topic, hm? Thomas, why don’t you start? You’ve been silent this entire time,” mom said.

“Hm?” Dad looked up from his newspaper, he wasn’t even paying attention to what was happening.

“Thomas...don’t you have anything to say?” Mom asked, her tone getting angry.

“Oh uh...sure. Um...so...Tweek...any plans for the future?” Dad asked.

“F-future?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...like...college or something. You planning to go?” Dad asked.

“....” Tweek looked down, looking a bit unsure about the question. I wonder why? I mean...he never knew that he had one year to live before I accidentally told him, so he must have at least thought about what he wanted to do, and besides, he has six years to live, plenty of time to go to college for a few years and do something, and if his bucket list theory works, then he’ll live long enough to do a bunch of stuff in the future. So why did he look uneasy? “I um...I’m not sure...to be honest. I might just take over my dad’s coffee shop when my dad retires,” Tweek said.

“So you’re planning on working for your family?” Mom asked.

“Won’t that be boring?” Tricia asked.

Tweek smiled, “I don’t think it’ll be boring. I mean...at least I won’t have to worry about finding a job, I’ll still get to learn how to run a business from my dad, and pretty much...my future seems...secure,” Tweek said. Even if he said that, he didn’t sound so sure.

“Well good for you, Tweek. At least you got plans for the future, unlike Craig here. Heck, he hasn’t even thought about what college he wants to go to once he graduates,” dad said.

“Thomas, don’t be so tough on Craig, he still has two years before he graduates,” mom said.

“My point exactly. You don't have much time left, and with this year coming to a close soon, you’ll need to start thinking about your future soon. There’s no way I’m going to let you sit around at home doing absolutely nothing, Craig,” dad said.

I sighed, “I’m...thinking about it dad, relax,” I said.

“....” Tweek looked at me in silence.

“Well you better start thinking quickly. Graduation will be coming before you know it, and you’ll find yourself out in the real world, defending yourself, finding a decent career, and starting a family of your own, as well as worrying about taxes, bills, and other adult problems,” dad said.

“Even so, you don’t have to worry so much, boys, you still have two years left, so you have plenty of time to stay young and enjoy your life,” mom smiled.

“.....” Tweek and I looked at each other knowingly. We just stayed silent as we ate breakfast, while my parents continued to talk about something else I didn’t really care to listen, unaware of how short our lives really were.

After breakfast, Tweek and I started heading out to school, saying goodbye to my parents, and just making our way in silence.

“....Do they...not know?” Tweek suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

“Not know what?” I frowned.

“You know...your ability?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “would your parents believe you if you told them you can see people’s lifespans?” I asked.

Tweek looked down, “still...they’re your parents. They should believe you, right?”

I sighed, “I tried making them believe me, but they always thought it was my imagination and me asking for attention when I was a kid, and by the time I was twelve, I realized that trying to convince them that I have this ability might make them worry, especially since there’s no way of showing them I can see numbers above people’s heads without them thinking I’m crazy, and there’s no way I was going out of my way to find someone that’s close to dying and show them that way,” I said.

“....I see…” Tweek said, “must be…tough...that even your parents might not believe you,” Tweek said.

I shrugged, “it’s whatever,” I sighed. We kept walking, and I know reaching school will take about twenty minutes, so I decided to ask Tweek what it was he wanted to talk about earlier, “so...what was it you wanted to tell me since you weren’t able to tell me back at my house?” I asked.

“Oh, that,” Tweek smiled. He took out his list from his bag and showed me a couple of items he circled, “I know the perfect ones we can do today, that way we can get it over with right away,” Tweek said.

“....That’s it? You had to come to my house so you could tell me about this?” I frowned.

Tweek’s smile dropped, “I got excited...and really wanted to tell you,” Tweek said, “...do you really not like me coming over to your house?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I sighed, “just forget it,” I said, “let’s just focus on those items you circled, okay?” I said.

Tweek smiled, “alright,” Tweek said. He started looking at his list, “oh, why don’t we try learning to skateboard?”

“Skateboard?”

“Yeah, I always thought kids who can do a couple of skateboard tricks were kinda cool, and I thought it would be fun,” Tweek said.

“Okay...but I don’t skateboard...and I don’t have a board,” I said.

“That’s fine, I know a place where we can rent skateboards for real cheap,” Tweek said, “we just gotta make sure to not do any tricks that would...damage the boards,” Tweek said.

“Alright, but I hope you’re ready to fall and stumble a lot since we both have no idea how to ride a skateboard,” I said.

“It’ll be fine, and I’m sure it’ll be fun,” Tweek smiled.

“....” I looked down, the guilt I felt was coming back. I know I’m supposed to tell Tweek that I didn’t want to work with him anymore, but I can’t seem to find myself to say it. Maybe it’s because of how Tweek reacted this morning or how excited he was when he started talking about the things he wanted to do on his list. I’m not exactly sure, all I know is...that maybe I can just...go with it for a little while, and then call it off when Tweek’s number has gotten higher. It’s the least I can do, right? “So...what else you wanna do? Have anything we can actually do in school?”

“Oh yeah, I want to try origami,” Tweek said.

“...Origami?”

“Yeah, well...I already know how to do a few basic ones, but I really want to try doing some complicated ones, but I never had the time..or...more like...I never had any motivation to try, but with you with me and you know...the idea of death coming so close...I’m really motivated now,” Tweek said.

“....Right...how about we try some complicated origami during the free period?” I said.

Tweek grinned, “that will be perfect! I also bought a book to help us. This is going to be so much fun,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” I said, forcing a smile on my face.

As Tweek continued to walk, talking about some of the items he wanted to do today, I just continued to listen to him, nodding my head occasionally, putting on a fake smile, and trying to make myself look natural. However, the guilt hasn’t gone away, and with every step we made, I wasn’t sure when or how I was going to tell him...or if I had the courage to do it.

Ugh...why did this become difficult?

* * *

For the rest of the school day, Tweek and I started doing some of the small and easily accessible things on his list. During the free period, we started doing the origami thing he said he wanted to do, which ended up with me getting about ten papercuts. It was a good thing that Tweek carried a box of bandages with him...even if I find it weird that he carries one around.

Tweek and I even started doing a few other small things while in class or whenever we had any free time. Tweek tried being more social and started talking to more people, which was kinda awkward since he was sweating the entire time and people gave us weird looks while walking away the moment Tweek tries to talk to him. The only people he had any success with were my friends, so...I guess we can count that one. 

Tweek decided to put some decorations on his locker since he thought it would be a fun idea, so he decided to decorate his locker with a bunch of stickers he liked. I ended up having to tell him to not use too much stickers, since he bought the large kind, and there was no way he was going to put all of them on the small door. 

Finally, Tweek decided to try some weed. How we got it, well...turns out McCormick has the good shit, and after paying him twenty bucks, we got our hands on weed. I have done it before, but never really cared that much for it, but knowing Tweek, he was probably going to freak out.

“....And your sure there is no...weird side effects, right?”

“For the last time, no. You’ll just get high, feel your body relax, might feel hungry for a bit, and that’s it,” I said.

“.....” Tweek stared at the rolled up joint I made for him, still looking unsure. “But...why does it make you hungry? That’s a bit weird, right?”

I groaned, “dude, I have no fucking idea how weed works or why it does what it does. I’m not a plant scientist or biologist, and I have no idea how any of this shit works. I just know that weed is pretty much harmless, as long as you don’t mix it with much stronger stuff. You’re good,” I said.

“.....” Tweek stared at the joint once more. “But-”

“Oh my god, here!” I lit up the joint and pushed the joint between Tweek’s lips. “Inhale, then blow,” I said.

“....” Tweek slowly nodded and hesitantly inhaled, let the smoke settle in his body for a bit, then finally blew out the smoke, coughing violently.

“There, easy,” I said, leaning back and take a hit of my own joint. “How do you feel?”

“....I feel...kinda normal,” Tweek said, looking down. “My body feels a bit more relaxed though.”

“See? I told you. You had nothing to worry about,” I said.

Tweek smiled and took another hit of his joint, while looking up at the sky, admiring everything around us. Even thought we were sitting behind the school, watching cars go by behind a fence.

“This is nice,” Tweek said.

“What is? Doing weed?” I asked.

“No...being...calm and not letting anything stress me out for awhile. Just sitting here...enjoying nature, and just...relaxing,” Tweek said.

“Not sure how you can relax when we’re practically sitting so close to the dumpster,” I said.

“You know what I mean, Craig,” Tweek smiled. Tweek leaned back, taking a deep breath, “it’s nice sitting here and just chatting about stuff, right Craig?”

“....I guess,” I said.

“What? You don’t like it?”

“I don’t mind it, hell, I do it lots of times with the guys. It’s just...with how short my life is...I feel like I should do something productive for the last couple of years of my life,” I said.

“But...you never even planned to go to college, get a job, or do anything. Hell, you’re barely passing any of your classes. I remember how you got a C- on your math test last month,” Tweek said.

“How did you know?” I raised an eyebrow.

Tweek’s eyes widened and he started to fidget, “I kinda overheard you and Clyde talking about your grades. Clyde does tend to talk really loudly.”

“....Okay, fair point,” I said.

“Yeah...and what’s surprising is that Clyde has a better score than you did on that math test,” Tweek said.

“So what? Math isn’t really my strongest subject, sue me,” I sighed.

“....Well um...if you want...I can help you study and understand it. I am pretty decent in math,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I suddenly remembered why I thought about ending my partnership with Tweek. I remembered how easily he let those assholes bully him into doing their homework, how Tweek barely did anything to defend himself, or how Tweek barely did anything for himself. The reason I thought about it wasn’t because I didn’t believe his plan was going to work, it’s more that...it wouldn’t work if he continues to let people push him around, never taking chances, never letting himself make decisions, and never doing things for himself, not for others. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? I can help you just a little if you want,” Tweek said.

“I’ll be fine. Even if I’m not great at math, I at least know the basics, and I’m more of a science nerd than a mathematician anyway,” I said.

“Okay, well...if you change your mind, feel free to ask me for help. After all...you’re willing to help me, so it’s reasonable that I help you too, right?”

“.....Right,” I said quietly, looking down.

“By the way, Craig. Has my number gone up yet?” Tweek asked, smiling.

“....” I looked up at his number, “....barely.”

“Barely? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“...I never thought I would say this, but...your number turned into a decimal,” I said.

“Huh? A decimal?”

“Yep...you now have...six and a half years left to live,” I said.

“A-a half!? We did all of that and it only went up by point five?” Tweek exclaimed.

“I guess so. This is also weird for me to see. I’ve never seen a number turn into a decimal before,” I said.

“But I don’t get it, we did a bunch of stuff on my list already, so why did it only go up by a half?”

“...Maybe since...the things you were doing were small and barely had anything to do with your body?”

“Huh?”

“Like when you stopped drinking so much coffee, that was a big change for your body, but doing stuff like origami or doing weed...well...those are minor stuff and doesn’t really last that long for your body.”

“So...what does that mean?” Tweek asked.

“It means...we either do the bigger stuff on your list, or anything that has a long-term effect on your body. That’s what I’m guessing at least,” I said.

“....Bigger stuff huh?” Tweek started thinking, “well...we already went through most of the small stuff we can do at school...so...maybe we should start the bigger stuff, maybe do them along with the smaller stuff. Yeah...that might work!” Tweek smiled.

“.....Maybe,” I said, taking another hit of my joint.

Tweek grinned, “we’re gonna live for a long time, Craig. I just know it,” Tweek said.

“.....”

How the hell are we going to raise our numbers if he can’t even tell those assholes that he wasn’t going to do their homework? How the hell we were going to do the big things on his list if he can’t even be brave enough to smoke a joint without me pushing him?

This was becoming hopeless.

* * *

It was after school and I was getting ready to head out with Tweek so we can rent those skateboards. Though I wasn’t sure how well we were going to do, I know that we were going to fall on the concrete a lot.

“So Craig, you busy today?” Clyde came up to me at my locker, his stupid smile was plastered on his face.

“Yes,” I simply said while taking out my notebooks and putting them in my bag.

“Great! So you and I can go to that taco shop in town and…wait what?” Clyde looked at me in surprise, “you actually have something to do? Since when!?”

“Since today. Sorry, Clyde, but I won’t be able to accompany you to get your tacos and watch you eat more than ten before you throw up...or get diarrhea,” I said. I slammed my locker door shut and started walking towards where Tweek’s locker was.

“Well...what exactly are you doing?” Clyde asked.

“I’m going skateboarding with Tweek,” I said.

“Skateboard? Since when do you skateboard? Since when does Tweek skateboard? What are you two doing?” Clyde asked.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in annoyance, “can you just leave me alone and bother someone else? Why don’t you bother Token or Jimmy?” I asked.

“Can’t, Jimmy is busy with the newspaper club, and Token has practice today, which is why I was hoping you’d be free so I won’t feel lonely while eating tacos,” Clyde said, grabbing my arm and swinging it a bit.

“Well sorry, Clyde, but Tweek and I are going to be busy today, in fact, we’re going to be busy for awhile, so I won’t be able to hang out with you or the guys for awhile,” I said.

“Well...then...why don’t I come along?” Clyde smiled, “the more the merrier, right?”

“Three is going to be a crowd,” I said, pulling my arm away. Even if Clyde humors the thought that I can see numbers or actually does believe me, I’m not sure if Tweek will be comfortable having Clyde around, especially if Clyde finds out that Tweek and I have short lives to live. Besides, I would feel humiliated if Clyde saw me failing at skateboard, and there was no way I was going to let him see me on a skateboard.

“Come on, I’ll be bored all day! Can’t I come?” Clyde whined, “why do you and Tweek need to be alone anyways? Are you two like...dating or something?”

I froze and glared at Clyde, “no way in hell I would date Tweek Tweak,” I said, my eyes darkening.

“Okay okay, no need to give me murder eyes,” Clyde pouted, “but it’s kinda weird how you and Tweek have been hanging out a lot recently. I mean, you use to avoid that guy a lot, even ignoring him whenever I and the guys invited him to join us for lunch. So I don’t understand why you suddenly….” Clyde trailed off and looked ahead, “uh oh…”

I looked ahead and saw something I really didn’t want to see today. It was Mike and his friends, surrounding Tweek...again. Mike had this smug look on his face as Tweek was sweating nervously, taking each of the boy’s papers, as well as handing them back papers he took out from his backpack. The fucking idiot actually did their homework.

“Looks like Mike and his friends are telling Tweek to do their homework again,” Clyde said.

“Again?” I asked.

“Yeah, they always tell him to do their homework every other week, Mike actually has Tweek doing his homework nearly everyday,” Clyde said.

“.....” I balled my hand into a fist, feeling pissed.

“We should do something,” Clyde said. Clyde then rushed over before I could stop him.

I sighed and walked close behind. Though I wasn’t really going to help, I might as well be around just in case it gets aggressive.

“Hey hey hey! Tweek! Whatcha doing?” Clyde grinned as he walked over and got between Mike and Tweek.

“C-Clyde,” Tweek stuttered, looking between him and Mike.

“Yo, Donovan, can’t you see we’re busy here?” Mike said, looking annoyed.

“Oh, were you? To me it looked like you were harassing my pal Tweek here. I wonder how Ms. Sanchez would react if she saw you bothering one of her favorite students?” Clyde said. Putting on a fake smile.

“....Tch, whatever. Spazz, you better get my English paper done before fifth period on Monday. Or else,” Mike said. He and his friends then left.

“What a shithead,” Clyde said, he then turned towards Tweek, “Tweek? Are you okay?”

Tweek looked down, his face was red, probably from embarrassment that he was saved from being bullied. “I-I’m fine. Thanks Clyde for helping me.”

“No problem, but man, Mike is such a douche, picking on you and everything,” Clyde said, patting Tweek on the back.

“H-he wasn’t picking on me...or...er...it’s not what it looks like, really. He just asked me to do his homework, that’s all,” Tweek smiled, but I knew it was fake.

“Really? To me, it looked like he was taking advantage of you,” Clyde said.

“I-it’s fine, really,” Tweek said.

“.....” Why was he defending him? Why did he have to lie through his fucking teeth? Why did he have to put on a fake smile and pretend he’s okay? Why is he letting people put him down so easily? Didn’t he say he wanted to be brave? Didn’t he say he wanted to be strong? Hell, most of the things on his lists are something only people who can defend themselves do. How the fuck was he going to cross of the whole not being pushed around if he defends assholes like Mike and pretend he’s not being pushed around so easily?

I wasn’t angry at Mike and his friends for what they did, I was pissed at Tweek for letting it happen, even when he knows he could have done something about it.

This was it...I can’t do this anymore.

“Oh, Craig. I’m sorry you had to see that, but hey, at least we still have time to go to the shop and get our skateboards, right? So why don’t we leave now and head over to the shop before they-” I didn’t listen to him, I just walked past him. “....C-Craig?”

“...Clyde, you wanted to get tacos, right? Let’s go,” I said.

“Huh? But...didn’t you have plans with Tweek?” Clyde asked.

“I don’t recall ever making plans with him, now come on and let’s get going. I want to get home as soon as possible,” I said.

“C-Craig, wait!” Tweek rushed past Tweek and grabbed my arm, “d-d-did I d-do something wrong? Did I make you mad s-s-somehow?” Tweek asked.

“....”

“C-Craig, whatever I did, I-I’m sorry. Look, if you don’t want to go skateboarding today, we can do it another time, w-w-we can even do something else if you want. We can even do something you want!” Tweek said, his grip tightening on my arm.

I narrowed my eyes and pulled my arm away. I looked at Tweek with a blank face, staring down at him, “I’m done,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “....w-what? You’re...b-but…” Tweek was starting to shake, “did I do something?”

“...That’s the thing...you did nothing,” I said. I turned back around and continued leaving, “come on, Clyde.”

“...Oh uh...o-okay...see you later...Tweek,” Clyde said and he was soon walking next to me. “Dude...what was that about?” Clyde asked, looking at me.

“....Shut up,” I said. 

I didn’t look back. I didn’t want to look back. I knew if I look back, Tweek might start crying because of me. For now...I don’t mind if he hates me, but I just can’t help him if he’s not even willing to change and defend himself for once.

* * *

After watching Clyde eat about fifteen tacos, all of which are soft shells, I immediately headed home, not bothering to check my phone, not paying attention to anyone or anything around me, and simply too tired to give a shit anymore.

Clyde did try to ask me multiple times what happened between me and Tweek earlier at school, but I would either tell him to shut up, change the subject, or just stay quiet until he got the hint that I didn’t want to talk about it. Before I left however, Clyde did say one last thing before we went our separate ways.

“Tweek is a good guy, you know. So I don’t understand why you have to be a jerk, Craig. Even for you, that’s a bit of a dick move,” Clyde said. “You should apologize to him as soon as possible, otherwise, it’ll be your fault if Tweek starts avoiding us.”

“....” I really hate it whenever Clyde was sorta right.

I knew that I did act a bit harsh to Tweek, and I blame that entirely on my anger problems, but still, how the fuck am I supposed to apologize to that guy? I think he would avoid me at all costs if I try to approach him now, and there’s no way I am heading to his house or where he works just to say a simple apology.

With no other choice, I took out my phone and decided to send a quick and simple message to Tweek. Hoping it’ll work, at least a little.

_ Sorry. _

After I sent the message, I put my phone away and continued on my way home. Once I reached home, I saw Tricia was on the couch, watching TV, mom was in the kitchen, probably getting dinner ready, and dad was probably still at work.

“You look upset, something happen?” Tricia asked when she noticed me at the door.

“...Not really,” I said, I then headed upstairs, “tell mom that I’m skipping dinner today, I kinda ate too much with Clyde earlier and I’m not really hungry right now,” I said. Once I reached my room, I laid down on my bed and let out a tired sigh, exhausted after today’s incident. “....I wonder if he read it,” I muttered. I quickly took out my phone to check if Tweek read my message. To my relief, I saw he did, but I was a bit disappointed that I got no reply.

I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, I did tell him that I was done working with him, so of course he wouldn’t reply to me. I just hope he isn’t too upset, god knows that guy needs anymore shit to stress him out in his already short life.

I sighed and laid my head on my pillow, thinking a nap would be perfect right about now. I can just do my homework and anything else later. Right now...I just want to close my eyes, and forget about everything for awhile.

It was probably about midnight when I woke up, and I didn’t realize that I’ve been asleep for so long. I cursed at myself for letting myself sleep for so long, but I was too tired to really care. 

What I did care about was the fact that there was a loud tapping noise coming from my window.

When I turned my head, I was surprised to see pebbles being thrown at my window, confused, I walked over and looked through. I nearly wanted to scream and curse profanities under my breath when I saw Tweek, standing in front of my house, throwing pebbles at my window.

“You have gotta be shitting me,” I groaned as I rushed out of my room and headed outside to meet with Tweek. “Tweek, what the fuck?”

“Oh, glad you’re up! I wasn’t sure if texting or calling you was the right idea so-”

“So you would rather throw rocks at my window?” I frowned.

“Not rocks, small pebbles,” Tweek said, “besides, I didn’t want to accidentally wake up your entire family, so I thought this was the only way for you to wake up and notice,” Tweek said. Tweek then looked up and down at me, “were you...sleeping in your clothes? Don’t you know how many germs you collected during the day, you could have gotten sick if you just slept in your normal clothes and not changed or taken a shower!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Fuck that, just tell me why you’re here before I fucking kill you for ruining my sleep,” I growled. I was seriously pissed at this point.

“....” Tweek sighed and looked down, “I um...I read your message,” Tweek said.

“I know, I saw that you read it,” I sighed, crossing my arms.

“....I thought...I should apologize too,” Tweek said.

“....Apologize?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I mean...you went out of your way to apologize to me after you um...got mad at me, cancelled our plans, and just left, but then I realized that you were mad for a reason, so I realize that that reason must be my fault, so I came to apologize too. Make things fair between us,” Tweek said.

“....” I frowned, “you don’t even know what you’re apologizing for,” I said.

“...Okay..well...no...but if you could give me a little hint?”

“You’re unbelievable,” I sighed, “I’m going back inside,” I said.

“W-wait, Craig! Please!” Tweek grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving, “just...what did I do wrong? Why did you suddenly get mad? Why did you suddenly...not want to help me anymore?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it Tweek, just go home already,” I said.

“Please! I need your help! You’re the only one I can turn to! You have to help me, please! I can’t do this entire list on my own! You’re the only one that can help me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You don’t need my help, Tweek! All I can do is just see fucking numbers above people’s heads! So all you have to do is just do all the stupid things on your list, and if you ask, I can just tell you if your number increased or not,” I said.

“But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Your number also went up, right? When mine went up the first time, so helping me could also help you, just like we said!”

“Tweek, just fucking drop it already,” I said.

“Just tell me why you’re upset, or what I did wrong! What did you mean when you said I did nothing?” I asked.

I glared at him and quickly pulled my arm away, almost pulling Tweek down. Tweek stumbled forward, but managed to catch himself, he then looked up at me.

“The problem isn’t that you did something wrong, the problem is that you’re not doing shit,” I said.

“...W-what?”

“Tweek, for the love of god, can’t you see what you’re letting happen to you? You’re overworking yourself, you’re constantly stressed, you let assholes like Mike push you around, and you basically just let it all happen for no reason! For fuck sake, stand up for yourself for once and stop relying on other people to be there to catch you and lend a hand all the time! There will be times when no one will be around to even see when you’re hurt, so you have to save yourself before it’s too late,” I said.

“....That’s...that’s why you’re mad? Because...you’re worried about me?”

“....Ugh...of course I’m fucking worried...I’m worried that if I waste my time helping someone that can’t help themselves, there’s no way we’ll be able to get through your damn list,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “I...I don’t see why you’re complaining about what I do with my fucking life, it’s not like you do anything at all yourself,” Tweek said.

I paused, “what’s that supposed to fucking mean?” I frowned.

“Well isn’t it obvious? You never try to get good grades, you never try to do any school activities, you never try to socialize with more people, you never try to hang out with people, always doing what your friends say will be fun, you never try anything! I may not be able to stand up for myself, but at least I’m doing something productive, while you’re just lazing around, doing nothing! Hell, you haven’t even picked out a college to go to!”

“Well of course I wouldn’t be doing shit since I don’t really have long to live in the first place,” I said.

“So did I! I only had one year to live, remember? And yet...I’m trying! I still try to be a good person, I still try to be out there, and I still try to make a name for myself and hope to get a good life once I graduate, and that was before I even knew I had one year to live, so I don’t see what your fucking excuse is,” Tweek said.

“What the point in doing anything when you don’t have long to live? You’re at least lucky you got five more years to live now, while I only have three,” I said.

“E-even if you a shorter life than me, you still have to live life to learn to appreciate it! You’ll just end up regretting not doing anything because of the way you think you should spend the last remaining years of your life! Don’t you at least want to try? Don’t you at least want to try to see what life throws at you? Don’t you at least want to understand the value of life and give it your all?”

“Of course I fucking do!” I shouted, “I always wanted to do that! Don’t you think I try? I try everything to live a good life, I tried everything to live a happy and fulfilling life, but no matter what I do, I’m never satisfied, and with how short my life is getting, I can never be satisfied!” I exclaimed, “I realize...that to live a long and happy life...you need more time...not the time that I ended up having.”

“....Craig...to live a long and happy life isn’t about how much time you have, it’s about experience...and finding who you are in this world,” Tweek said. Tweek then looked down, “...and you’re right about me...I’m...I’m not doing anything...I’m just letting things happen...and accepting it...never making choices of my own,” Tweek said. Tweek then looked up at me, staring into my eyes, “but...with how long I have...I...I’m going to change that...even if...my theory about this whole...lifespan thing isn’t true...and I end up wasting my time on this...at least...I get to experience life how I wanted to experience it...unlike you,” Tweek said.

“.....” I looked down, my hands shaking in anger, “well...why don’t you experience that life of yours already and leave me out of it? Like I said before...I’m done...I’m not doing any of this anymore, you’re on your own. I’m finished. I wish you the best of luck and hope you have a good, long life,” I said. I then turned my back towards him.

“.....” I could sense Tweek standing behind me for a few minutes before I hear his footsteps on the snow, walking away from me. After a bit, I looked back, watching Tweek walking away, not saying another word. “.....” I let out a long sigh before heading back inside. 

The moment I stepped back inside my room, I was shaking from the cold, but compared to how cold the inside of my chest felt, I knew I should have just pretended to be asleep and not even bother going out to meet him. What a fucking disaster this entire thing has become.

* * *

I haven’t heard from Tweek for the past few days. I haven’t heard from him over the weekend, no one seems to know what he was up to or where he was, and even when I went by his workplace, I didn’t see him inside, I wasn’t sure if he was working in the back or something, I didn’t bother asking his parents since that would be awkward.

So now it was Monday, and I expect that I wasn’t going to be seeing Tweek today as well. Was he even going to bother coming to class? Was he even going to bother coming to school? Hell, I know for a fact that Mike is expecting him to hand him his homework for fifth period I believe.

Hm...maybe it would be a better idea if Tweek ended up not coming to school.

As I was heading to my locker, I paused when I saw Tweek with Mike. Tweek had a blank expression on his face as he handed Mike what I presume to be his homework. I sighed when I watched the exchange.

After Mike got his homework and patted Tweek on the back very hard, they walked away. Tweek let out a sigh and started walking, but stopped when he saw me.

“....”

“....”

“....” I looked down and proceeded to walk away.

I can feel Tweek’s eyes on me, and it looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t able to. Hell, I wanted to say something, but I wasn’t sure what. An apology? A “I told you so?” An “are you okay?” I wasn’t sure what to say, and I knew it would be awkward as hell.

By the time I reached my locker, my friends were already there, waiting for me.

“Clyde told us that something happened between you and Tweek last week. Care to explain?” Token asked.

“No, and fuck you,” I said, opening my locker.

“Come on, dude, we saw what just happened just now. You two looked like puppies that were kicked multiple times in the stomach,” Clyde said.

“We’re just worried, dude,” Token said.

“Y-yeah, j-j-just...w-w-what’s b-b-been going on with y-y-you two?” Jimmy asked.

I sighed, “nothing. Tweek and I were working on a...project, but things didn’t go well for us personally, so we ended up not working together anymore. That’s all,” I said.

“Well whatever this project of yours is, must be really serious,” Token said.

“Yeah man, you literally almost look like death right now. Have you been getting enough sleep, dude?” Clyde asked.

“.....” I suddenly felt my entire body go cold.

I excused myself and rushed towards the nearest restroom. Once I got there, I checked myself in the mirror, and nearly had a panic attack when I saw the single digit number above my head.

One.

One...year.

I had...one year to live.

“Are you fucking kidding me? How does this fucking make any sense?” I was trembling as I stared at the number above my head. It was bad enough that I originally had two, and three was the only sign of hope I had, but a fucking one? It went down by two? Are you shitting me right now? How does this make any sense!? Why is this happening!? Why is any of this shit happening!? “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” I yelled at the top of my lungs.

What was happening? Is this God’s cruel joke? Is he punishing me for what I said to Tweek? Am I fucking cursed? What is happening right now?

“....I need to get out of here. Who knows what will happen. I can’t stay here and just let this shit happen. I gotta figure this out,” I said to myself. I was about to leave and just skip school, but I suddenly hear the bell ring. “God fucking damn it.” I knew if I left now, a security guard guarding the exit will see me and stop me from leaving. “Shit…” I had no choice but to go to class and hope nothing happens. I just had to stay calm and not do anything that will risk my life from getting any shorter.

So for the rest of the day, I was on edge. I didn’t dare go anywhere near anything dangerous, I didn’t talk to anyone, and I just kept my head down, trying my best to calm my already beating fast heart.

I had to calm down, if I don’t calm down, I’ll probably give myself a heart attack, and I’ll die right then and there. It would be possible too since my number suddenly went from a three to a one. So of fucking course it could happen. Anything could happen at this fucking point.

….Oh god...is this how Tweek feels all the time? No wonder he’s always on edge.

Wait...I shouldn’t think about him, I have my own problems to worry about. I don’t need to worry about him or his problems, I have to focus on myself right now and figure out how to get my number up.

“Craig! You won’t believe what is happening right now!” Clyde suddenly came running towards me, he looked extremely panicked.

“Whatever it is, I don’t care. I’d like to go home right now,” I said. School was finally over and I just want to go home as quick as I could and see what I can do about my number.

“No time! Come on!” Clyde suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me along as we both began to run outside to the courtyard.

“Clyde, you idiot! Let go!” I shouted.

“We gotta hurry before Tweek becomes a pile of meat!” Clyde exclaimed.

“What?” What’s going on with Tweek?

We reached the courtyard where a crowd was gathered, looking at something. Clyde and I pushed our way to the front, and to my surprise, I saw Tweek, face-to-face with Mike. Judging from Mike’s face, he was pissed.

“You think you’re fucking funny, Spazz?” Mike said, gripping tightly on the front of Tweek’s shirt, I could see the buttons popping off as Mike pulled on Tweek’s shirt roughly.

“I don’t see what’s wrong here, Mike. I did your homework, like you asked...no...demanded from me,” Tweek said, glaring at him.

“You little shit!” Mike suddenly shoved Tweek to the ground.

“Dude, what is going on?” I asked.

“Well...when Tweek handed Mike his English paper this morning, Mike didn’t see what was on it, so when he turned it in, the teacher noticed that all the words typed on it said ‘fuck you.’ Tweek really had some balls there, but now he’s going to die!” Clyde exclaimed.

“....” When I stared at Tweek, I saw something...shocking. His number...it didn’t go down...went up. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“You little shit, because of you, I got detention for five weeks, I even had to confess that I made you do my homework. This is all your fucking fault! Now my parents are going to fucking ground me because of you!”

“My fault? My fault!?” Tweek exclaimed as he slowly stood up. “I didn’t force myself to do your fucking homework! If you actually had fucking brains and wasn’t such a douchebag, you and your stupid friends wouldn’t have to ask me to do your god damn homework!” Tweek shouted. “Well guess what, I’m fucking done doing your fucking homework! I’m not doing your shit anymore! You can do it yourselves!” Tweek screamed as he took out a bunch of worksheets from his bag and threw it at Mike’s face.

The crowd gasped, never thinking they would see Tweek yell like that, nor stand up for himself. Even I was surprised.

“Dude...he just...oh wow…” Clyde said in amazement.

“.....That fucking idiot,” I said. No sooner after Tweek threw the paper and there was silence for a few seconds did Mike came over and practically punched Tweek in the jaw.

The crowd winced from how hard the punch sounded, and judging from how much blood was coming out of Tweek’s busted lip, it was pretty hard.

“Oh man, he’s dead! We gotta do something!” Clyde exclaimed.

“How? Mike’s friends is kinda preventing anyone from interfering,” I said.

“But dude, Tweek is our friend!” Clyde said.

“Maybe yours, he’s not my friend,” I said. I turned around and started to leave.

“Where are you going? Tweek needs our help!” Clyde exclaimed.

“I’m going home. There’s no way I’m going to be part of this shit,” I said. I started walking away from the crowd.

“For once in your life, Craig, can you not be an asshole? Can’t you help your friends for once and not be a lazy fuck!?” Clyde exclaimed before he rushed back into the crowd, trying to find a way to get through.

“.....” Help my friends? Haven’t I been doing that for a long time? I tried helping my friends before, I tried to raise their numbers plenty of times, I tried to do so much to see if I can make people live forever and not have to worry about death anymore. I tried everything to help, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing changed, and I only end up failing over and over.

I’ve tried doing things in my life...but what’s the point in trying when none of it even matters?

_ “To live a long and happy life isn’t about how much time you have, it’s about experience...and finding who you are in this world.” _

I stopped walking and looked down, remembering what Tweek told me that night. His words really pissed me off that time, and yet...I couldn’t help but think that maybe...what he was saying might actually be...true?

“....” I looked back, seeing the crowd cheering at the fight. I could barely see it, but I did notice how Tweek was trying his best to fight, even though it looked like he was losing, especially when Mike’s friends would occasionally come in to help whenever Tweek looked like he was about to win. What a bunch of assholes. “.....” I couldn’t help but stare at Tweek’s number, seeing how bigger it has gotten, especially compared to the number one above my head. I couldn’t help but feel...jealous...and yet...found Tweek to be admirable.

Just...what was I doing with my life? Was I really going to waste it away by just...not doing anything and not even trying to live happily? Hell...not a lot of people live long enough to live a happy life, sure...but most people find content because...they at least try...regardless of how long they have to live. Even before I told Tweek how long he had...he still lived his life...so what was I doing?

“....God fucking damn it,” I sighed as I turned back around. I dropped my bag to the ground and stared at the cheering crowds. Before I knew it, my feet began to move on their own, walking towards the horde of people, listening to everyone screaming and the sounds of punching and kicking. My steps quicken as I got closer, and before I knew it, I was running, finding the perfect opening to get through the crowd and Mike’s friends.

Tweek...if I actually live from this and your stupid bucket list actually works...you fucking owe me.

“Ah!” I rushed in and kicked Mike in the head when he was crouched down to grab Tweek. Mike fell over after I kicked him, and I fell to the ground wincing in pain. “God fucking damn it! I think I pulled a muscle!” I hissed as I grabbed my leg and tried to stop the pain.

“Dude, what are you doing!?” I hear Clyde behind me.

“....Craig?” Tweek looked at me in surprise.

“....” I looked down, blushing in embarrassment. I really hate it when people see me do something so lame. “Don’t just sit there! Knock his teeth out while he’s down you idiot!” I exclaimed.

“....” Tweek looked at me for a second before a smile formed on his face. He got up and jumped on top of Mike and started attacking him.

Suddenly, I see one of Mike’s friends coming over to help, so I quickly grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him down, making sure he doesn’t do anything. “Oh no you don’t, you fucking little shit!” I said as I started punching him in the sides while he tried to push me away by pushing my head.

“Don’t worry Craig, I got one of them!” Clyde exclaimed as he held tightly on Mike’s other friend, who was trying to push Clyde away.

“Craig, look out!” Tweek exclaimed.

The guy I was holding down was about to punch me, but Tweek used his leg to kick him in the side of his head, allowing me to hold him down as he kept pushing me away.

“You fucking losers! You’re both dead!” Mike exclaimed as he tried to grab me and started trying to push Tweek.

“Like we give a shit!” Both Tweek and I exclaimed as we continued to punch and push the two down.

“Aaaaaaahhhh!”

“Aaaaaahhhh!”

“Aaaaaahhhhh!”

“What’s going on out here!?” A voice boomed, making everyone go silent.

“...Oh shit,” I muttered. When we all turned our heads, we saw it was the vice principal.

“You four, come with me, now!”

“B-but...but...it’s after school hours! You can’t punish them!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Clyde, shut up!” I exclaimed.

“That’s it, you two are coming as well. Now everyone, leave before I give you all detention!” The crowd immediately scattered and everyone left, leaving just us six. “In my office, now!”

Ugh...we were screwed.

* * *

In the end, the vice principal ended up calling the principal to come back to school, and let’s just say, he wasn’t pleased to having to be called back to school and hearing about a fight happening on school property. Tweek and I ended up getting suspended for two weeks, Mike and his friends got five weeks since they were the ones who started the fight to begin with, and were the ones who were cheating on their homework. As for Clyde, he was let go since he didn’t really fight, and actually tried to stop it, so he ended up being the witness of what happened, along with a few others who luckily told the truth of what happened.

Now...Tweek and I were in the nurse’s office, getting fixed up and waiting for our parents to pick us up. God...they were going to be so pissed with us.

“....Why’d you do that?” Tweek suddenly asked, holding an ice pack against his jaw.

I sighed, “as if I was going to leave you like that.”

“So what? Was I going to die if you didn’t help?” Tweek asked.

“No...but...I felt like I should have done something,” I said.

“....”

I looked down, “you were right...about what I was doing with my life, Tweek,” I said, “I’ve been doing nothing...when really...I should at least try doing something...with my life,” I said. “I was just...scared of failing and finding out that no matter what I did was going to be...pointless in the end.”

“....Craig...not everything you do is going to be pointless. Even things you think are failures have some importance and meaning behind it. It may have been a failure to you, but it might mean something to someone else. Hell...when you came running to help me...I couldn’t help but feel...happy,” Tweek smiled.

“....Well what was I going to do? Let my friend get the shit beaten out of him? Besides, Mike and his friends were being unfair. It was technically two against one,” I huffed.

Tweek smiled, “well...I’m glad you came in the last moment,” Tweek sighed, “I’m sure I would have died back there.”

“On the contrary, even though we’re all bloodied and bruised...you somehow got your lifespan to go up again,” I said.

“R-really!? How much? What’s my number?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “congrats...you now have ten years to live,” I said.

“T-ten years...ten years. Ten years!” Tweek exclaimed, jumping for joy. “Ow...ow ow ow...okay...sitting back down,” Tweek hissed as he slowly sat back down on the chair.

“Glad one of us is happy,” I sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Tweek asked.

I looked down, “my number...it went down,” I said.

“Huh? So...you’re back to two?” Tweek asked.

“Nope…” I raised one finger up.

“...Oh...Craig…” Tweek looked sad.

I shrugged, “I’ve already accepted it, Tweek, and right now...I should do what you’re doing...and live life experiencing it and finding my happiness, no matter how long it takes,” I said.

“...So...does that mean…”

I sighed, “yes...I’ll continue to help you with your bucket list,” I said.

Tweek smiled widely, “Craig! Thank you! Thank you!” Tweek suddenly hugged me tightly.

I blushed from suddenly being hugged, but I soon felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. “Ow ow ow, my shoulder, it’s still fucked up from the fight,” I hissed.

“Oh, sorry,” Tweek said, pulling away.

I sighed and rubbed my shoulder a bit, “...you know what...I think you can cross off two things off your list now,” I said.

“What?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to stop being a pushover, as well as get into a fist fight?” I said.

“....Holy shit, you’re right!” Tweek exclaimed, “I...I did it...I did the big ones I really wanted to do!” Tweek grinned.

“Yeah...probably why your number went up,” I said, “so I guess your theory is correct, which means we better get started on your list as quick as possible and see how much we can get to keep you living for a long time,” I said.

“Keep us living for a long time, Craig,” Tweek said. “Your number will go up too,” Tweek said.

“Highly doubt that, Tweek. For the last time, we don’t know if my number will actually go up,” I said.

“Well I’ve been right about my bucket list theory, and besides, your number only went down after you decided to stop helping me, which means you do need me and my bucket list to help you get your number up as well,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, that still isn’t scientifically possible,” I said.

“None of this is scientifically possible, Craig,” Tweek said.

“...Fair point, but there’s still no possible way my number is connected to yours. Hell, your number jumped up, while mine only went up by one the first time,” I said.

“....Well...maybe your number went up during the fight...doesn’t hurt to check, right?”

“....Fine,” I sighed, “I’m only doing this to humor you.”

“Trust me, it’ll work,” Tweek smiled.

I took out my phone and went to my camera app, “I’m telling you Tweek, there is no possible way that my number went up because of your….” I paused when I stared at the number above my head.

It was an eight.

“...You have got to be kidding me,” I said.

“Did it go up?” Tweek smiled smugly.

“....Shut up,” I sighed.

“Told you,” Tweek grinned.

“That doesn’t mean you’re right! It could be a coincidence or something else! There’s got to be a logical reason for this,” I said.

“Stop trying to put logic into this illogical phenomenon of yours,” Tweek giggled.

“Well stop making something that could be logical and making it even more illogical,” I said.

“Well regardless of what you say, Craig, you and I are in this together to the very end, so look out world, the new Craig and Tweek are coming your way,” Tweek grinned.

“Yeah...but the world may have to wait for a bit. Our parents are here,” I said, seeing a very angry text message from mom, wanting to know where I was.

Tweek was right though, the world better be prepared for the new Craig and Tweek.

* * *

It’s been two days since we got suspended, and luckily for me, my parents decided not to ground me for the rest of my life, they only grounded me for one day after I told them about the reason why I was in that fight. Mom was understandable, and dad was actually proud that I was defending myself and junk. Still, mom was upset that I resorted to violence instead of asking an adult.

Whatever mom, at least I saved my friend while almost breaking an arm because of it.

I sighed as I stared at my phone. I haven’t heard from Tweek after we left the school and headed home, and I wasn’t sure what he was doing. I did try visiting him at the coffee shop, but I didn’t see him there, so I wasn’t sure if his parents had him working in the back or had grounded him for awhile.

God...I hope he’s doing okay.

“....Eight years...huh...that’s better than one at least,” I smiled to myself as I checked my mirror. If Tweek’s bucket list theory actually works, then hopefully I can get my number to two digits instead of one, that would be a nice goal to reach.

But what are we going to do? We won’t be able to get to that bucket list on time by doing nothing, and there’s so much stuff on there that seems pretty impossible to accomplish right away. It might take us years to get to it, it might take us until we graduate and get decent jobs to actually do most of that stuff.

As if we’ll be able to go on a road trip at our age. We don’t have the money, we don’t know where we should go, and most of all, we don’t have cars, so how the fuck does he expect us to go anywhere outside of town without a car? Or a driver’s license for that matter?

I suddenly hear a car honk outside. I sighed and tried to ignore it. Some asshole drivers really like to honk their horns incorrectly and annoy the hell out of people. If only the police in this town actually gave a fuck to stop it. There was another honk, this time longer. I groaned and looked outside.

My body froze when I saw who was in the car that was honking that damn horn.

I rushed outside, wondering what the fuck he was doing. “Tweek...what is this shit?” I asked.

Tweek smiled and raised his arms, “I got us a car!”

“...W-what...why...how...what?” I looked at him and the car, confused as fuck.

“Well...considering we’re suspended for two weeks...I thought we could do another major item on our list,” Tweek smiled, “I thought we could go on a short road trip!”

“What?” I exclaimed. “Are you insane? Where did you even get this car from?”

“Oh...I stole it,” Tweek said.

“What?”

“Well...uh...my dad may have wanted me to park the car since he couldn’t find an available parking space, so uh...he told me to park the car...but uh...I ended up taking it,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, your dad is going to kill you,” I said.

“Maybe, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Tweek said.

“Do you even know how to drive this thing? Do you even have a license!?”

“Of course I have a license! What kind of sixteen year old doesn’t have a license?” Tweek said.

“....”

“....Oh,” Tweek said, “w-well don’t worry, driving a car is actually pretty easy, especially if you know the rules of the road and how everything works. I can teach you how to drive while we’re on the road for a few days,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, I am not going on a road trip with you. It was hard enough to convince my parents to not ground me until I’m old enough to move out of the house, there’s no way I’m going to make them ground me until I’m dead,” I said.

“Come on, Craig. Didn’t you say you were going to live life and experience it? You have to come with me,” Tweek said.

“No,” I said.

“Please?”

“No fucking way am I getting in that car and going on a road trip with you. Where do you even want to go in the first place?”

“That’s the beauty of road trips, you just let the road take you where you want to go, after all, it’s not the destination that matters, it’s the jour-”

“Shut up, I don’t need your Hallmark movie bullshit,” I said.

“Come on Craig, this is our only chance. Who knows when we’ll get to do this. It’s now or never, Craig,” Tweek said.

“.....” I was going to regret this, “how long are you planning?”

“Five to seven days, I’m sure we’ll be able to get home by Wednesday evening or Thursday morning, sorta depends if there’s traffic,” Tweek said.

“Okay...and what about food and money?” I asked.

“I saved enough money from work to get gas and last us for this trip, I also brought plenty of snacks,” Tweek said.

“Any ideas where you want to go?” I asked.

“I have a few places, and they aren’t too far, so we’ll be there in a few days, and leave the next day,” Tweek smiled.

“....” I sighed, “I’m going to regret this later, I just know it,” I said, “let me get my stuff and we’ll get going,” I said.

Tweek smiled. “This is going to be great, Craig.”

“Hopefully,” I sighed.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and other stuff we might need for this unexpected trip. I also left a note for mom and dad to see, that way they won’t try to call the cops to look for me...hopefully this will be enough.

Once I got everything, I rushed towards Tweek’s car, put my stuff away, and got in. I will say...I was kinda excited, yet nervous at the same time.

“Ready to go?” Tweek asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” I sighed, “let’s get out of here,” I said.

Tweek nodded and started the car. We soon started driving away from my house and leaving town. Once we left South Park, I looked back, feeling a bit excited as we drove farther and farther away from home.

“It’s just you and me for the next few days, Craig,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “well...I guess while we’re on the road, might as well try to go through the other items on your list,” I said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Tweek smiled.

We both sat back and enjoyed the long trip ahead of us.

“....Our parents are definitely going to kill us when we get back,” I said.

“....Yeah…” Tweek sighed.

We remained silent for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, guess what updated finally, especially in the new year~
> 
> You all waited in anticipation for the next update, and you all finally got one! So without further ado, enjoy chapter 3 of the Bucket List, folks!

The sound of a phone ringing echoed in the car. I looked down, staring at the ringing phone, my phone. The person who was calling me was none other than my mom, but I made no move to pick up my phone.

“....You gonna...answer it?”

“....” I turned to look at Tweek, who was looking at me, my phone on my lap, and quickly to the road.

“It’s just...it’s been ringing for quite some time, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, we both know who is calling me, and we both know that if I pick up, my mom is going to yell at me, then at both of us, and tell us to come home just so she can ground me, and probably tell your parents, who’ll ground you too,” I said.

“S-still...you’ve been letting your phone ring for the past ten minutes now,” Tweek said.

“So what? I need to keep my phone on so we know where we’re going since I have direction duty, and since you don’t have any maps with you, this is the best we have. Besides, the first time I picked up my phone, mom was yelling at both of us for five minutes straight.”

“It probably would have gone longer if you didn’t hang up on her when she took a deep breath before she could yell at you again,” Tweek chuckled.

“...Not helping,” I sighed.

“S-sorry,” Tweek said. He continued to stare straight ahead, and we both remained silent as my phone continued to ring. “Um...well uh...it’s kinda hard to concentrate on driving with...you know…”

“Fine, I’ll put my phone on silent, how about that?” I said.

“T-that’s better,” Tweek smiled and continued to drive. “So how much longer will we reach the next gas station?” Tweek asked.

“About thirty minutes,” I said, staring at my phone. As I was about to check the map again, I see the notification of my mom calling me again, blocking half of my screen. “Ugh, mom,” I groaned.

“....Look, why don’t you just use my phone?” Tweek said.

“Wouldn’t you parents be calling you nonstop too?” I asked.

“Actually, all they did was sent me a text saying that I was in big trouble when I get home,” Tweek said.

“Seriously? Just...that? The fuck?” I looked at him in shock.

“I-I’m usually a good kid...I don’t really do anything bad or illegal...so my parents never had any real reason to you know...punish me for anything...too serious?” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but you literally stole your dad’s car, went on this road trip without their permission, and while we’re both still suspended from school,” I said. “Shouldn’t your parents have a bigger reaction than just sending you a simple text that says you’re in trouble?”

“My parents aren’t...really that strict when it comes to their parenting style,” Tweek sighed, “all they really care about is running their coffee business after all,” Tweek said.

“.....” I noticed the sad expression on Tweek’s face when he said that. I wanted to ask, but I felt like I shouldn’t really pry on something that seemed personal. “Just...hand me your phone, that way I can check the map in peace,” I said.

Tweek nodded and quickly took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. The moment I took his phone, I flinched at how many scratches and dents the phone had. There was even a large crack in the middle of the screen.

“Dude, what the fuck? How did you fuck up your phone this much?” I asked.

“It’s just...I get startled when my phone rings very loudly, especially when I’m focusing on something,” Tweek said.

“Then why don’t you just lower the volume?” I asked.

“Well...if I lowered the volume, it’ll be hard to hear if someone is calling me. What if someone important is calling me and I missed it because I couldn’t hear my phone ringing? Oh god, I don’t want to miss a single call, especially if someone is trying to call me and tell me that my parents died in a car accident or something!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....” I stared at Tweek blankly, feeling my right eye twitching a bit. “You just made this more complicated than it should be, and I don’t know whether to be sad for you and slap you on the back of the head,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “just read the map and tell me if we’re going the right way,” Tweek said.

“Alright alright,” I sighed as I opened the map on Tweek’s phone and began checking, “just keep heading straight and we’ll reach the next gas station soon,” I said.

“Great,” Tweek smiled.

We continued to drive in silence, a couple of cars going by, but so far, the road wasn’t really busy, which means we don’t have to worry about traffic anytime soon.

“....Hey...mind if I ask you something?” Tweek asked.

“If it’s about my ability, then no.”

“Oh come on. Do you really want to be silent for the rest of the drive?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, especially since I don’t have to answer you dumb questions that I don’t have all the answers to,” I sighed.

“I’m just curious, please? Besides...I usually get uncomfortable when it’s quiet for so long,” Tweek said.

“Why does that not surprise me?” I sighed. “Fine, as long as it’s something that I might actually know the answers to,” I said.

“Okay, so uh…” Tweek looked around the road a bit, he saw a car going by us. “Do you see people’s numbers in like...inside cars or houses?”

“You mean...if their numbers show when people are inside of something?”

“Yeah,” Tweek said.

“Mmm...it’s kinda complicated. When it’s a pregnant lady, I can see the number above their stomach, showing how long the unborn baby has in this world, but when it comes to buildings or cars, I can’t really see them. Which is a good thing, cause I’m sure if I could see numbers outside of buildings, I would see so many numbers around me that I’d probably be sick,” I said.

“Sick? Is it really that intense?” Tweek asked.

“How would you feel if you see these large, bright numbers above people’s heads everywhere you go? I’m just glad our town is small and there isn’t really that many people, otherwise, I’m sure I’d get a migraine if we lived in a place like New York City or something,” I said.

“Wow...must be rough for you,” Tweek said.

“You get used to it...well...I got used to it,” I said. “Anything else?”

“Um...oh...what color are these numbers?” Tweek asked.

“Really?”

“I can be detailed orientated sometimes,” Tweek admitted.

I rolled my eyes, “wow...I’m sure you’ll definitely get a boyfriend when they know how picky you are on the smallest details,” I said.

“Don’t be an asshole,” Tweek huffed.

I had a small smile on my face as I continued to stare at the map on Tweek’s phone, “well if you must know about the color...it’s actually white,” I said.

“White huh? I guess that makes sense. I mean...white is supposed to be all the colors being absorbed, so it would make sense the numbers don’t have one color,” Tweek said.

“I...guess? I don’t know man, I don’t even know why the numbers have to be specifically white. If anything, it should be black since black is basically the absence of color, and it’s not like anyone else can see these numbers,” I said.

“Yeah, but if it were black, you wouldn’t be able to see it that well, especially at night,” Tweek said.

“I would take that anyday instead of being forced to see a bunch of numbers that are almost shoved in my face,” I sighed.

Tweek frowned, “why do you have to be so negative about this? I mean...I know you’ve had problems with knowing that someone is going to die and stuff, but...there’s always a positive to everything, and if you looked at this whole thing differently, you might actually find this ability of yours as a...gift,” Tweek said.

“Right, knowing that the people you love and care for is going to die very soon and you have no way of stopping it or at least extending their life a bit longer. That’s totally a gift,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “that’s not what I mean, Craig. I’m just saying...you can use this ability of yours to help people...you know...like...you’re helping me?” Tweek said.

“So...you’re basically saying that I should help people by fulfilling their bucket list, even though that would be kinda hard since it’s taking us awhile to finish yours,” I said.

“....Nevermind,” Tweek sighed.

We both went silent and just continued to drive, hoping to see the gas station soon. I’m not sure we both can handle this awkward silence much longer, I know I can’t.

* * *

Once Tweek and I reached the gas station, we both stepped out to stretch our legs. Tweek went inside to go and pay, while I stayed outside and filled the tank with gas. As I was waiting for Tweek, I looked around, seeing the trees and hills in the distance, and the sun slowly setting. I bit my bottom lip as I took out my phone, seeing nearly twenty missed calls and thirty text messages from both mom and dad, as well as one from Tricia who was basically telling me that if I come home soon, that I better be ready to run since mom and dad were looking ready to murder me very soon.

“Say cheese!”

“Huh-” A sudden flash nearly blinded me and I stepped back, wincing. “God damn it, the fuck?” I cursed, closing my eyes and blinking multiple times.

“S-sorry! I didn’t know there was a flash on this thing,” Tweek said. I noticed he was holding an old fashion camera.

“Where did you get that?” I asked.

“I got it in the store, they had a bunch of these for only ten bucks,” Tweek smiled while he readjusted the camera.

“Why did you waste our money on a fucking camera? We have cameras on our phones,” I said.

“Well actually...the camera function on my phone isn’t working anymore...the camera lens is badly damaged,” Tweek said.

“.....” I stared at him blankly.

“Okay look, we still have enough money to last us for this trip, so spending ten dollars on a little camera isn’t that bad, besides, we’re going to be buying souvenirs anyways, so I don’t see what the problem here is,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “okay, fine. But do you really need a camera? Seems pointless,” I said.

“I would like to take pictures of our first road trip together. It would be memorable. Unlike phones where they could possibly erase all your data, pictures, and info for no reason and any time, having a camera and physical photos will always be permanent,” Tweek said.

“Unless the camera gets damage or the photos suddenly burn in a mysterious fire,” I said.

“That’s...well...okay...there is a possibility that could happen…” Tweek muttered.

I rolled my eyes and quickly finished filling the car with gas, “just saying what you’d probably say since you’re always paranoid about stuff like this. I’m surprised you didn’t say it first,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “ha ha ha...very funny. No need to mock me you know,” Tweek said.

“I’m not mocking you, I’m just stating facts here,” I said. I walked to the other side of the car and opened the door to get in. “Come on, let’s get going. The sooner we reach wherever the hell you want to go, the sooner we can get home and deal with our parents much quicker and get it over with,” I said.

Tweek sighed and got in the car, “can we at least take one photo?”

“....Fine,” I sighed.

Tweek smiled and quickly held up the camera. Tweek suddenly leaned a bit too closely towards me so we would fit in the shot. I was startled by how close his face was, my heart began racing. Tweek must have noticed and his face went red in embarrassment.

“S-sorry, didn’t mean to be this close. It’s just...I can’t see the screen since the camera isn’t the kind where you can flip it,” Tweek said.

“Just take the damn photo,” I said, feeling embarrassed myself.

“R-right,” Tweek said. He looked towards the camera and took the shot. Once Tweek took the shot, he moved away from me, and I sighed, feeling like I was able to breathe again. Tweek stared at the picture and frowned, “um...you’re not smiling,” Tweek said.

“And?”

“It’s just...this is our first photo on our trip, so wouldn’t it be nicer if you could-” I glared at him, making sure to let him know that there is no way I’m doing that. “...Right...nevermind,” Tweek said.

“Can we go now?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Yeah yeah,” Tweek said as he started the car.

I leaned back in my seat as Tweek began driving and we were back on the road. 

The silence was awkward again, but I tried my best to deal with it. After all, what were we even going to talk about? I’m tired of answering Tweek’s questions about my ability, especially since I don’t have all the answers, Tweek would talk for a long time, and even go off topic for a bit, and we both don’t even know where to go, we’re just driving a straight line at this point.

“Um...how about some music? Music will make this drive less boring,” Tweek suggested.

“Alright, let’s turn on the radio then,” I said.

“Well uh...the radio isn’t really working. I accidentally spilled coffee all over the radio, and dad never bothered getting it fixed,” Tweek said.

“You know, for someone that’s so scared of everything and is always trying to play it safe, you seem to damage a lot of things,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “The CD player still works, and my dad has a bunch of CDs in the glove box, why don’t you pick one out.”

“Alright, I guess old people’s music is better than nothing,” Craig said.

“My dad isn’t really that old, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well the music he listened to when he was around our age was probably something cheesy or something,” I said as I searched around for a CD in the glove box. When I found one, I looked over it, but saw that the title were just initials. I shrugged and played the CD.

When the music started playing, I stared at the radio for a few seconds, hearing what appeared to be the “Happy and You Know it” song. What was weird about this one was that instead of sounding like a normal kid’s song, it was heavy metal.

“....” I looked at Tweek, who stared at the radio as well, looking pale. “Tweek...what the fuck?”

“....I...I may have remembered that my dad used to tell me he was a metal head back in the old days as he would put it,” Tweek said.

“Okay...by why the fuck is it a heavy metal version of a child’s song?” I asked.

“....Dad...may have played that song when I was a baby,” Tweek said.

“.....” I sit back, not sure if I should take the CD out or just let it play. Honestly, I was too shocked that Tweek actually listened to this when he was a kid. I couldn’t help but be more curious about Tweek’s parents, but also a bit scared of them.

Tweek’s face was extremely red as he looked between the radio and the road, “c-could you please just...t-take that out,” Tweek said.

“Okay. Sorry. Didn’t know you hate heavy metal music,” I said.

“I-I don’t...it’s just...it’s kinda embarrassing,” Tweek said.

“Why is it embarrassing? I’m sure there are plenty of kids that are into this stuff,” I said.

“Yeah, I know...but...just...look at me! Would you really expect someone like me to like this kind of stuff?” Tweek asked.

“Well...maybe not...but hey...if you knew what kind of music I like, you would never expect it just from looking at me,” I said.

“Really? What kind of music are you into?” Tweek asked.

“....” I blushed and looked down, not really wanting to tell Tweek how I secretly like a bit of pop music every now and then, but there was no way I was telling him that. I would rather kill myself than let Tweek know about that. “There’s a few heavy metal CDs here that seem interesting, why not listen to them?” I suggested, quickly changing the subject.

“....I-I don’t know…” Tweek said.

“Come on. It would be a lot better than sitting here in silence and feeling awkward. Besides, I’m kinda curious in what kind of music that Tweek Tweak likes,” I smiled.

“A-are you sure? Some of the CDs here are pretty...you know…” Tweek said, “I’m not sure if it’s your thing or if you’re into it,” Tweek said.

“Dude, so far, we’ve gone into a fist fight at school, I did origami with you, and we went on a road trip behind our parents’ backs. All of those things are something I would never do, and since we already did those, I might as well try listening to some heavy metal,” I said as I replaced the heavy metal version of “Happy and You Know it” out and replaced it with a random CD that didn’t have a children’s song title on it.

“Are you really going to listen to this?” Tweek asked.

“Might as well start having some fun on this trip, right?” I smiled. I began playing the song.

Once the music started, Tweek looked at me, at the radio, and back at the road. I saw him smiling a bit before leaning back in his seat and sighing.

“Alright. Let’s rock!” Tweek grinned.

I laughed and we both continued driving on the road, listening to heavy metal, and not really caring where we end up going that much.

At least this trip was starting to lighten up a bit.

* * *

Tweek was lightly head banging to the song on the radio, but still kept his eyes on the road. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he laughed to himself once the song ended and the CD was ready to play the next song. Tweek then turned towards me, dropping his smile a bit.

“You sure this is fine with you? We can always turn the radio off if this isn’t your thing,” Tweek said.

“No no, I’m fine, really,” I said.

“Really? I-it kind of looks like you sucked on a lemon and your ears are about to bleed after listening to the third song,” Tweek said.

“I’m fine, really. I’m just trying to get used to this type of music,” I said.

“Okay, but you really don’t have to listen if it isn’t your thing for my sake. We can always listen to what you like. I’m sure we can always plug in our phones to the radio and listen to music there,” Tweek said.

“No no, I’m good. Really,” I said. No way in hell was I going to let Tweek hear what was on my personal playlist. I don’t even let Tricia hear the music I play and always wore headphones in my room.

Tweek nodded and continued to enjoy the next song, while I just sat back, wondering where are we going. The sun was already setting and it was going to be dark soon, so we either need to find a motel to stay in for the night, or sleep in the car.

“Tweek, we’ve been driving for hours now, we should probably find a place to sleep for the night,” I said.

“I-I guess you’re right. It’s always dangerous to drive at night. Who knows what psycho could pop out on the road and threaten to kill us!” Tweek said.

“Least likely, Tweek.” I sighed as I stared ahead. “Still, it’ll be really late if we don’t find a place to sleep, and since you’re the only one that has a license, you need to sleep the most or else you’ll be too tired to drive.”

“I-it’s fine. I usually don’t sleep that much anyways,” Tweek smiled.

“....What do you mean?” I asked.

“Oh um...well...usually before I quit coffee...I kinda...maybe...sorta...stayed up most nights. I usually stay up till three in the morning, but sometimes I stay up all night and not have any sleep at all,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, that is not healthy!” I exclaimed, looking at him, “Jesus, it’s no wonder you had a low life span, just how much are you fucking up your own body?”

“I-I didn’t know it would affect my body that bad!” Tweek said.

“Yeah, well it is, and once we find a place to sleep, I’m making you sleep, even if I have to knock you unconscious,” I said.

“Nnnggg!” Tweek squeaked as he looked at me cautiously.

“I’m kidding...but you definitely going to sleep the moment we find a place, that’s an order,” I said.

Tweek sighed and kept driving, “never knew you could be so bossy, Craig.”

“Well considering we’re doing this bucket list of yours to help raise your number, it would make sense to also raise it by stopping everything you are doing wrong with your life,” I said.

“I don’t do everything wrong,” Tweek pouted.

“You dropped your phone multiple times, damaging the camera function, as well as breaking your dad’s radio, and let’s not forget how you never button your shirt incorrectly. Also...your hair,” I said.

“W-what’s wrong with my hair?” Tweek asked, touching his hair.

“It’s mess. I’m surprised there isn’t anything in it with how messy and tangled it is,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “I like my hair like this, give it a bit of personality,” Tweek said.

“That’s might be how you see it, but man, you should hear what other people say about it,” I sighed.

“.....Other...people huh…” Tweek muttered.

“....?” I was about to ask Tweek what was wrong this time, but we both suddenly hear something in the distance. “What’s that?”

“Sounds like…music?” Tweek said.

“Music? In the middle of nowhere?” I asked.

“....Look!” Tweek pointed to a sign that was taped to a pole. Tweek stopped the car and we both read the sign. “...Huh...looks like there’s a rock concert nearby,” Tweek said.

“A concert...in the middle of nowhere? What is this, Coachella?” I muttered.

“Technically, there are other concerts that play outdoors and aren’t Coachella, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Okay, good point,” I sighed. “Still...isn’t it weird they are having a concert on a Monday...in winter...and all the way out here?” I said.

“I don’t know,” Tweek shrugged. He stared at the sign a bit, listened to the music in the distance, and had a smile on his face that looked like he had an idea. “Hey...why don’t we go and check it out?”

“What?” I asked.

“Come on, we went on this road trip to see a lot of stuff and have fun, and what’s not fun about a rock concert?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know, usually concerts like this always have drunk people, very little security, crowds, and people probably having sex in a tent,” I said.

“Come on, Craig. It could be fun. Besides...this is great bucket list material,” Tweek smiled.

“Where does your list say you wanted to attend a rock concert?” I frowned.

“Just added it now,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “seriously?”

“We never made a rule that I couldn’t add more stuff to the list along the way,” Tweek said.

“.....Fine,” I sighed, “it could be fun, and beats just driving all the way out here and not doing anything until we find a motel,” I said.

Tweek grinned, “alright, let’s get going!” Tweek said as he started the car again and we headed towards the concert.

As we got closer, the music and screams of the crowd got louder and louder. When I looked ahead, I saw a bunch of people walking around on the side of the road, all of them looked drunk or high as fuck.

“We’re here,” Tweek said, pulling up to the side of the road and just parking pretty much anywhere since that’s what the other cars and vans were doing.

“Yeah…” I muttered. I can easily see how low most of the people’s numbers were around here. Not as low as ours, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it got lower sooner or later. I mean...if Tweek’s number can go up all of a sudden, then it should make sense that a number could rapidly go down too. Why not?

As Tweek opened the car door to get out, he paused and looked back at me, “um...you sure you’ll be okay here?” Tweek asked, looking worried.

“Sure. Why?” I asked.

“It’s just...you told me how you get headaches from seeing so many people’s numbers all the time...and there are a lot of people here, way more than how many people are in town,” Tweek said.

I sighed and got out of the car, “I’ll be fine. I just gotta make sure not to look up too much and keep my head down, it’ll be fine,” I said.

Tweek nodded, “alright, but if you wanna bail in the middle, we can leave right away,” Tweek said.

“Thanks,” I said. Once I closed the door, I turned to leave, but I suddenly hear something behind me. I turned back around, only to see Tweek taking out our stuff out of the trunk and back of the car. “What are you doing?”

“....Well...I mean...there’s a lot of people here, Craig! W-what if someone tries to steal our stuff? I have a lot of important stuff here, Craig! I don’t want it getting stolen,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, we’ll just lock the car and it’ll be fine. No one will steal our stuff, it’ll be okay,” I said.

“B-but...Craig...there is a good chance that someone who knows how to break into cars could come by, think our car is an easy target, hotwire the car, and steal it, along with our stuff! Stuff that we need to survive!” Tweek panicked.

“Okay okay okay,” I put my hands up and placed them on Tweek’s shoulders, trying to calm him down, “listen. If you’re that scared that someone will steal our stuff, how about we take what’s important with us, hm? Let’s uh...take some snacks, some bottled water, a blanket might be nice, our phones, and anything else you will probably worry about the most, hm?”

“Worry about the most...o-okay...yeah...I-I can handle that,” Tweek nodded. He took out his backpack and quickly filled it with some snacks, water, a blanket, our phones, and our money.”

“What are you doing?” I asked when I noticed Tweek taking out only a couple of bills out of the envelope and stashing the rest of the money in the glove box.

“Statistics, Craig!” Tweek said.

“...Am I supposed to know what that means?” I asked.

Tweek sighed, “there is a large chance that someone will try to rob us here, have a knife on them if we don’t give them money. Since we can’t risk losing all of our money, if I take a couple of bills with me, there is a chance they’ll just take it and leave us alone with very few cuts and bruises,” Tweek said.

I sighed and patted Tweek on the back, “you make everything so complicated, Tweek,” I said. I turned and started walking, “just grab whatever is very important with you and let’s get going, alright?”

“G-got it,” Tweek said. I hear him close the doors and trunk, locked the car, and soon came rushing to my side. “It’s very lively here,” Tweek said, a smile on his face.

“Sure...if you don’t count how many people are barfing their breakfast, lunch, and dinner out,” I said. The smell of booze and vomit was nauseating. “Stay close, judging from the people here, we don’t want to go anywhere near anyone who might be selling…” When I turned to look at Tweek, he was gone. “...Son of a bitch.” I cursed as I quickly looked around to find Tweek.

You know...for a guy who is paranoid over everything, I’m surprised he left my side like that. That guy is literally a walking contradiction sometimes.

“Tweek! Tweek! Where are you?” I called out through the crowd. I weaved through the dancing crowd as I try to find the paranoid blonde, but it was so hard to see or find him since so many people were knocking into me or anyone who had blonde messy hair ended up being the wrong guy. “Ugh, why are so many people here have to have the similar hairstyle like Tweek’s? I’ll never find him through this crowd,” I muttered.

“Are you lost, honey?”

“Huh?” I turned around to see this woman whose eyes were really red and she looked both high and drunk as fuck. She was swaying a bit, but surprisingly kept herself from falling.

“You seem stressed, baby. Why don’t I help you relieve some of that stress,” the woman said as she suddenly placed her hands on my shoulder and looked down at my crotch, hungrily.

“Sorry, but I’m just looking for my friend. Besides, I’m not into chicks,” I said as I pushed this woman away, who looked way too old for me anyways.

“Friend? Oh...I get it...you came here with your boyfriend, huh? Well why don’t I help you find your boyfriend, and all three of us can have some fun,” the woman giggled, completely out of it.

“No, thank you! Knowing my friend, he’s probably piss himself if you ever told him that,” I quickly backed away, “I should probably find him myself. So...have fun...trying to have fun...with someone else,” I said. I quickly got out of there before it got anymore creepy and awkward. “Tweek!” I shouted his name as I searched around.

Suddenly, I saw him in the distance. He was nearby where the tents were, and I saw him looking nervous as he was talking to this guy, who seemed to be handing him something.

“....Christ,” I quickly rushed over there. Once I got there, I grabbed Tweek and pulled him away from the guy. “Dude! What the fuck? You left me so you can do drugs!?”

“What!? Of course not! I got swept by the crowd earlier! I tried finding you, but people kept pushing me around! I ended up here after escaped the crowd, and started panicking when I thought I wouldn’t be able to find you! Then this guy came over and just offered me...that,” Tweek said.

“Relax, buddy. Just trying to help your friend relax, that’s all,” the man said, his eyes were really red and the way he spoke was pretty slow.

“Yeah, well...I’m not sure either of us wants to take anything that easily bring down an elephant,” I said. I grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled him away, “come on, let’s go somewhere quiet, I’m starting to get a headache,” I said.

“O-okay,” Tweek said as he followed me.

We kept walking farther and farther away from the crowd until the noise got a bit more tolerable. We found a little hill, and decided to sit down on it. There were still a few people around us, but they weren’t too close to us, and most of them were knocked out, so no one will bother us.

“....Are you mad?” Tweek asked. Looking at me hesitantly.

“....No,” I sighed, “I was worried. I wasn’t sure where you were, if you were okay, or if some creepy middle age person want to ask you for sex,” I said.

“D-did some do that to you!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I left before the situation got anymore creepy,” I sighed.

“I’m sorry, Craig. I should have looked where I was going instead of letting the crowd of people pull me in,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine. I guess it happens. Just glad you’re okay,” I sighed.

We sat there for a bit, listening to the music in the distance, and just enjoying the nice cool breeze. I began to shudder a bit, and rubbing my arms to try and get warm. Tweek must have noticed because he took out a blanket from his backpack.

“Here,” Tweek said.

“Thanks,” I said, covering myself with the blanket, “aren’t you cold?”

“A little, but I’m okay,” Tweek smiled.

“....” I moved the blanket a bit so the other end of the blanket would cover the both of us. “Here.”

“....T-thanks,” Tweek said, his face was a tiny bit red.

We both stared ahead, seeing the stage and band playing in the distance. I didn’t really care for the music that was playing, but the view was almost nice.

“....Hey...Craig? May I ask you something?” Tweek asked.

“Sure, go for it,” I said.

“Why were you...worried about me earlier?” Tweek asked.

“What?” I turned to look at him, “of course I would worry, Tweek. I thought something bad happened to you or something,” I said.

“S-still...you must have only been worried for me because I’m the only one who can drive...and I have our stuff with me,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “that may be true, but I was also worried because I’m your friend, Tweek. Friends worry for each other. That’s how it is.”

“Oh...I see,” Tweek said, looking down. He had a small smile on his face, but he soon dropped it. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Just say what you need to say,” I sighed.

“....It’s just...do you...and the guys...ever talk about me whenever I’m not around?” Tweek asked.

“What?”

“I’m just saying...I’m okay if you guys do...I mean...I wouldn’t blame you. Everyone at school talks about me behind my back. Always saying how weird I am and how I act...and...just...wondering if I’m a drug addict or something,” Tweek said. “So um...if you and the guys do talk about me like that...I’m fine if you do...I won’t...I won’t hold anything against you guys.”

“Are you fucking serious, right now?” I frowned. “Dude, we don’t talk shit about you, that’s not what we do to our friends. We might do it to other people we don’t like, or even do it in a joking manner, but we don’t do that, especially behind your back,” I sighed.

“But...but it must be embarrassing having me around you and the guys, right? Especially with how many rumors are spread about me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, here’s the thing you need to know about the guys. Clyde, he’s a crybaby and a kid at heart. He doesn’t act like a jerk...unless he gets a big head when someone thinks highly of him, but otherwise, he’s a good guy. He likes you because he thinks you’re cool and a nice guy. He wants to be your friend. Token is more...mature out of all of us, and he never really believes in rumors unless he sees it himself. Token would never talk shit behind your back because he also thinks you’re a good guy, and he likes having your around. As for Jimmy...well...he likes you because you’re funny to him. He enjoys how you deal with everything and how serious you are over something so small. The guys like having your around, they don’t give a shit about any rumors about you, especially when they can see how much of a decent human being you really are to them,” I said.

“....And you? How do you feel...about me?” Tweek asked.

“.....” I looked down, wondering if I should really tell him. It might upset him, but I knew he would be sad if I try lying to him. “....To be honest...my feelings towards you is kinda complicated,” I said.

“C-complicated?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...mostly because...when I first met you...and saw how you lived your life...I fucking hated you.”

“E-eh?” Tweek was shaking nervously as his eyes widened. “You...hated...m-me? Did I do something wrong? I don’t think I did anything bad to you...did I?”

“That’s the thing...you never did anything to me. I just hated you because...because...of your fucking number,” I said.

Tweek froze, “my...my number? Why? It’s not like it had anything to do with yours,” Tweek said.

“I know...but...it’s just,” I sighed as I looked down. “I don’t know...in my head...I was just angry at you...but I think I was actually angry at myself? I don’t know...it’s just...so confusing. Here I was...trying my best to live a somewhat healthy life, hoping to raise my number or live a little longer. I’ve been stressing so much over it...and I tried everything to make my number go up, just add a few more years, enough for me to go to college...find someone to be with...and...start a life...even if it’s for one year,” I said.

“...But you couldn’t...because you originally had two years before this,” Tweek said.

“Yeah….” I looked down, gripping the blanket, “then...I saw your number. It was lower than mine by one year, and yet...whenever I look at it, I already know why it was so low. How much work you do, both at school and your parents’ coffee shop. How stressed you are all the time. How much coffee you drink on a daily basis, how little sleep you have, and just...other crap that you’ve been doing to your own body. I thought to myself, ‘huh...no wonder he has such a short life. No wonder he’ll die in a year.’ However...even when I say that, I felt bad because...there you were...living your life how you want it...oblivious at how long you have...while me...even if I try anything...my number wouldn’t go up. I ended up wanting to avoid you at all cost, I never wanted to interact with you, I never wanted to see your number.”

“...Why?”

“....Because it’s just a huge reminder that even if I try anything...nothing would change. We lived completely different lives...and yet...we both have short lifespans compared to everyone in town. I felt that it was unfair...it was unfair to the both of us that we were just trying to live a good and decent life...and yet...we still got the shitty end of the life stick.”

“...I never knew you felt that way...and you felt that way about...me,” Tweek said.

“....Don’t get me wrong, Tweek. Even if I had these thoughts and I wanted to avoid you...I still...liked you,” I said. “You are a nice guy...you always look out for others...and hell...I’ll even admit that you’re kinda cute when you’re always stressing over small things,” I said.

“C-cute?” Tweek blushed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still uncomfortable being here with you...but...I do consider you my friend...and one of the guys,” I smiled.

“....” Tweek smiled and looked ahead, “thanks...Craig…”

“For what? I’m just answering your question,” I said.

“S-still...I didn’t know that I at least wanted to hear someone say something nice about me. It’s...refreshing,” Tweek smiled.

“.....” I looked up at his number, and saw that it went up by one. I smiled and looked down, not really caring if my number went up as well or not.

We just sat there in silence, enjoying the music and breeze.

Eventually, I got hungry and asked Tweek for whatever snacks that were in his backpack. Tweek rummage around, looking unsure which snacks to hand me.

“Um...I have a lot of...candy and sweets. Most of it is coffee flavored though,” Tweek said.

“Not really a sweets guy. Anything salty?” I asked.

“Uh...I have these spicy chips, but they are very intense,” Tweek said.

“Tch, I can handle spicy, Tweek. Hand them over,” I said.

“Okay, but I warned you,” Tweek said, handing me the bag.

I didn’t bother reading the label or just how supposedly spicy these chips were. I just opened the bag and began eating a couple of chips, even if Tweek warned me to only take one chip at a time.

“Relax, I’m sure they’re-” Before I could say it, my tongue started to burn and my eyes began to water. I began coughing violently as my mouth felt like it was on fire. “Water! Water!”

“I told you to take one chip at a time!” Tweek exclaimed, quickly taking out a bottle of water out of his bag and handing it to me. “Oh god! Don’t die on me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I won’t...d-die from having t-two spicy chips!” I coughed as I unscrewed the cap and began chugging down as much water as I could. It only worked for a bit, but my tongue was still burning. “Why isn’t this working!?”

“Well...technically, you’re supposed to have milk or dairy to help stop the burn. Water doesn’t really do much,” Tweek said.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? Why didn’t you just say so!?” I coughed.

“Sorry! Even if I told you, it’s not like I brought any milk with me! You know how milk spoils quickly when out of the fridge for a long time!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Ugh, forget it. It’s calming down now, though my throat feels like it’s on fire,” I coughed as I sat back, sticking my tongue out and hoping the cool air will help with my burning tongue.

I suddenly hear laughter. When I turned my head, I saw Tweek laughing, looking at me.

“Are you laughing at me?” I frowned.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just...it’s kinda rare to see you act so...uncool,” Tweek said.

“U-uncool? Me? Tch...I’m like...the definition of cool, Tweek,” I huffed.

“Yeah yeah...just because back in elementary school, the girls thought you were the number one cutest guy in school. That was ages ago, Craig,” Tweek chuckled.

I blushed, “I know...but it was nice that the girls saw that I was pretty cool and handsome...even if...I wouldn’t really date them since I’m not into chicks,” I said.

“....I see,” Tweek said, smiling a bit. Tweek leaned back and snuggled the blanket we were sharing. “Hey...since you’re number is going up and stuff...you planning on finding a boyfriend?” Tweek asked.

“Me? Nah,” I said.

“Huh? But...didn’t earlier...you said it would be nice to find someone to be with and stuff?”

“Yeah, I thought about that kind of stuff when I was like...ten. Only because I thought being with someone was like...something I had to do,” I said. “Now...I really don’t really care about being in a serious relationship with anyone. I think I’d rather focus on my dream career, see the world, and just do whatever the hell I want, without being tied down to someone.”

“Really? So...you’re not that interested in being in a relationship?” Tweek asked.

“Nope. I feel like being in a relationship is way too much effort. Having to care for them as well as yourself. No thank you,” I said.

“That’s not how it works, Craig,” Tweek sighed. “When you’re in a relationship, you care for each other, and still care for yourselves. It’s not a one side does everything kind of deal, Craig,” Tweek said.

“I know that, but still...it would be hard if something ever happen later on in our lives. Like...what would happen if one day, I have to go on a business trip for work and have to be away from my boyfriend for a long time, he would probably get upset, call me constantly, tell me to not cheat on them, and a bunch of annoying shit that I won’t be able to deal with since I’m already sick of being nagged at by my mom and sometimes my sister,” I sighed.

Tweek sighed, “you sure have a negative view on being with someone, don’t you?”

“What do you expect?” I sighed.

“Craig...it’s more complicated yet...simpler than that. They worry because they care about you. They want to spend time with you because enjoy having you as their company. They get upset because they love you so much that they don’t want you to leave them for a long time, that they want to spend each day with you, having fun, and just...enjoying what life gives,” Tweek said.

“Wow...you sound like you’re writing a cheesy Hallmark romance movie right about now,” I said.

“What is with you and Hallmark?” Tweek sighed, “look, I get that you have...doubts and worries about being in a relationship, and it’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to be in one, but still...don’t you at least want to try it out and see how it goes? Hell, you haven’t even gotten your first kiss if I remember you admitting,” Tweek said.

“Don’t give me that, you never got your first kiss either,” I huffed.

“Yeah, but at least I’m giving dating a shot. Maybe you should try giving it a shot,” Tweek smiled. “I know! Why don’t we start making you a bucket list too?”

“I don’t need a bucket list, Tweek. We’re already spending so much time doing your list, no need to make one for me,” I said.

“Come on, it seems unfair that we’re only doing my list, Craig! Besides, we don’t have to add too much stuff on your list! We even just focus on finding you a boyfriend,” Tweek said.

“I don’t need a boyfriend, Tweek. So drop it,” I said.

“Okay, even if you don’t want a boyfriend, it would be nice to just...date around and see if you like it or not! It’s not like you actually tried it before, right? So how do we know if you don’t like dating someone if you haven’t-”

“Could you just fucking drop it already!?” I exclaimed.

“.....” Tweek looked down, “I...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to upset you...I was just...I wanted to make you happy too,” Tweek said.

“Look, I don’t need to be happy, I don’t need a fucking bucket list! So stop trying to force yourself into my business and just focus on your own shit!” I exclaimed.

“....I’m...I’m sorry...Craig,” Tweek said quietly.

“....Tch…” I stood up, letting the blanket fall off of my shoulders, “I’m tired and cold. I’m heading back to the car and staying there. I’ll wait for you when you’re done enjoying yourself here,” I said.

“Uh...a-actually...I think it’s better we just go now,” Tweek said as he packed up everything and stood up.

I didn’t say anything, I just looked forward and started walking, Tweek following slowly behind me. We didn’t say anything at all, the mood between us soured, and even with the music and cheering people around us, we weren’t very excited anymore.

“Come on, let’s get inside the car and get going. We still need to find a place to sleep for the night,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek said as he took out his keys and pressed the unlock button. “....Huh?” Tweek looked around, he looked confused.

“Tweek, hurry up. I’m freezing over here,” I said, wishing I had brought my jacket earlier.

“I’m trying...but…”

“But what?” I asked.

“...I can’t...find the car,” Tweek said.

“...What?” I looked around and realized that our car wasn’t parked where we parked it earlier. The van that we parked next to was still there, so our car should be here...but it isn’t. “Did...did you park it somewhere else?” I asked.

“I was with you the entire time, I didn’t park the car somewhere else, and why would I move the car?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know, Tweek! Just...it has to be here somewhere, right? I mean...I car doesn’t just vanish out of thin air,” I said.

“Well I don’t know Craig! I may know how to drive, but it’s not like I don’t know if cars can come to life and drive off somewhere!” Tweek exclaimed, looking ready to panic.

“Okay okay, relax. Take a deep breath,” I said, trying my best to calm Tweek down. The last thing we need right now is to panic. “Look, let’s just...ask around and see if anyone saw our car, okay?”

“O-okay...okay...yeah...let’s just...ask someone around...good idea,” Tweek said.

We both started walking around, hoping to find anyone nearby that knew where our car went. We soon found a guy who I recognized was nearby when we got here, maybe he knows something.

“Hey man, did you happen to see the car we came here in? It was green, brown leather seats, weirdly smelled like coffee beans?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah...yeah...like...I remember seeing these guys who like...broke into a car earlier. They were like...wasted man,” the man chuckled, “I thought they were just playing around or something, and that it was their car ha ha ha…”

Tweek went pale, “are you...telling us that a bunch of guys...stole our car?” Tweek asked.

“Um...yeah...I think so. The car I saw them taking fits the description you gave me. Sorry for your loss, dudes,” the man said before drinking his beer and walking away.

We stood there in silence, our jaws dropped, and hearts sinking into our stomachs.

“Our car...was stolen...the rest of our money, our clothes, and other shit were in there,” I said.

“Nnnnnggg...I-I told you there was a high chance of someone wanting to steal our stuff, as well as our car! But no, you didn’t want me to take everything with us. Now don’t have enough money to get us a motel, we don’t have a car to take us anywhere, and we don’t have a change of clothes. We’re fucked!” Tweek yelled, going full panic mode. “Oh god, we’re going to die! We’re going to die in the middle of nowhere and no one will find our bodies! Gah!”

I should be calming Tweek down, I should be the braver one between us and calm us down, and try to find another way we can handle things. I should be trying to find a logical way to handle things.

Except I can’t. I don’t know what to do. We were in the middle of nowhere, not sure what to do, where to go, or what exactly we’re supposed to do since we don’t have a car, there’s no service out here to call for help, and we only have very little supplies with us.

Like Tweek said. We. Were. Fucked.

“....Son of a bitch!”


	4. Chapter 4

Well...we’re in deep shit right about now. 

Here we were, me and Tweek, stranded in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a bunch of drunk or high people that are too busy grinding against each other, no car, the majority of our money is gone, and we don’t even have a signal out here to call anyone.

This was the worst.

“Craig…”

“....”

“Craig.”

“....”

“Craig!”

“What!?” I looked back, glaring at Tweek.

“Where exactly are you going?” Tweek sighed.

“I don’t know, maybe a motel, a town, or even a police station so we can report that our car was stolen,” I said.

“Craig, we technically stole that car as well,” Tweek sighed.

“Yeah, well...got any other ideas?”

Tweek sighed, “look, I know you’re really upset, and freaking out just as much as I am, but...we can’t just walk around in the middle of nowhere without a car. Besides, it’s late and dangerous to be going anywhere. Let’s just head back to the concert and see if anyone can let us sleep in their tent for the night, and hopefully give us a ride in the morning,” Tweek said.

“So you’d rather sleep in a random stranger’s tent instead of just finding a town or police station?” I asked.

“Craig, the nearest town is miles away, it’ll take us all night just to get there,” Tweek sighed. “Without a car, it’ll be too dangerous.”

“Well whose fault is that, hm?”

“...Are...are you...blaming me for this?” Tweek stared at me in shock.

“Well I ain’t blaming myself,” I said, crossing my arms.

“Craig, I didn’t get our car stolen!”

“Yeah, well you were the one who jinxed us and said that someone was bound to steal our car,” I said.

“Since when were you the type to believe in jinxes!?” Tweek frowned, “and besides, you’re the one who told me to not bring all of our stuff! If you had let me take everything, we wouldn’t be in this much trouble right now,” Tweek said.

“Well sorry, Mr. Paranoid,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Ugh!” Tweek groaned before glaring at me. He turned around, “you know what? I’m heading back. If you want to keep walking around in the dark and probably get yourself killed, be my guest!” Tweek then proceeded to head back.

“....” I sighed, knowing full well that Tweek was kinda right. It’s late, and I have no idea where I’m going. Besides, it was freezing out here. “...God damn it,” I sighed as I quickly caught up to Tweek and we both started heading back to the concert.

We walked around the tent areas a bit, trying to see if there was anyone that looked to be sober enough to let us use their tent for the night. We eventually saw this one dude who was simply smoking a joint outside his fairly large tent, so we decided to ask him.

“Hey man, sorry if we’re bugging you, but is it alright if we sleep in your tent for the night?” Tweek asked.

“That depends...how much you got on you?” The guy said.

I frowned, “come on, dude. Our car got stolen and we’re stuck out here. Can’t you just let us sleep in your tent for the night?” I asked.

“Sorry about your situation, my man. But as my old man once told me, life ain’t free. Besides...I could use the extra cash to get me more beer,” the man said.

Tweek started rummaging through his pockets, “I have a twenty, will that be enough for you to let us sleep here for the night, and possibly a ride to town in the morning?” Tweek asked.

“Sure, dude,” the man said. He was about to take the twenty dollar bill, but I quickly got in between the two, staring at Tweek.

“Tweek, we can’t give him what little cash we have right now,” I said.

“Do you want to sleep on the cold, dirty, and hard ground, getting bitten bug bugs, and freezing to death, or do you want to sleep in a somewhat warmer tent for the night?” Tweek asked.

“....Fine,” I sighed. I stepped back and watched as the man took the bill and pocketed it.

“The tent is all yours, dudes. I’ll just hang at a friend’s tent for the night. See you two in the morning,” the man said before getting up and leaving.

Once the guy was gone, Tweek walked towards the tent and opened the flap, “after you.”

“....I just hope there isn’t a use condom or syringe in there,” I sighed as I crouched down and got inside the tent, Tweek following behind me.

The tent was big enough for the both of us, giving us enough room to lay down and sit, but it was still small enough that only five feet of space was between us. Immediately, I can feel the atmosphere getting awkward between us.

“I uh...I guess we should head to bed now,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I sighed as I started to lay down.

“....Craig...it’ll be fine. Once we reach a town in the morning, we can call someone to help us with the car,” Tweek said.

“No. We’ll get to town, where we’ll finally have signal for our phones, and then we’re calling our parents to pick us up,” I said.

“B-but...what about the road trip?” Tweek asked.

“What about it?” I sat up, glaring at him. “Already, this trip has been nothing but a fucking disaster. We lost our car, we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere with no service whatsoever, we’re staying in some random guy’s tent, who I hope won’t try anything to us later or even just leaving us here and taking the twenty bucks with him, we don’t have a lot of money on us, and we don’t even have a fucking plan for this trip! So sorry if I do not want to continue this stupid road trip idea anymore!” I exclaimed.

“Stupid? Hey, I didn’t make you come with me,” Tweek said, “you could have just said no anytime, Craig.”

“Yeah...you’re right. I could have said no, but I knew that if I said no, you’d probably get all sad and kept on trying to convince me to come with you. After all, wasn’t it you who said that you needed my help? That I was the only one you could ask to go with you on this stupid trip?” I frowned.

“Ugh! Will you just stop blaming everything on me!? I get it! We’re in deep shit right now, Craig! But that doesn’t make it okay for you to just blame everything on me! All I did was just state some fucking facts about the likelihood of our shit getting stolen, which I was right by the way, but you didn’t listen! No, you just think I’m being paranoid again! You just think I’m getting these statistics out of nowhere!”

“Well sorry if all of your fucking facts sound like something a nutjob would say!” I said. “Jesus Christ, no wonder people say a lot of shit about you. Everything you say is so fucking insane and stupid!”

“....” Tweek stared at me, he looked really upset. Instead of yelling or running out of the tent like most people would do, Tweek just turned his back towards me and laid down, “I’m done talking to you, asshole! In the morning, we’ll get to town, and...and…you can call your parents to pick you up, and I’ll try to find my car on my own. We’ll both go our separate ways from there on.”

“Fine by me,” I said as I laid down and faced away from him. I was way too upset to even look at him, even if all I could see was his back.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I tried to fall asleep, but after this sudden outburst between me and Tweek, the fact that we’re sleeping in a stranger’s tent, and this entire situation, I just couldn’t fall asleep.

I suddenly hear...sniffling.

“.....” I turned my head to look at Tweek, even though his back was towards me, judging from how his body was shaking a bit, he was crying. “....” I looked away, sighing. Cursing at myself. 

I was a bit harsh towards Tweek, and he was right, none of this was his fault. Ugh...why did I have to say all that shit to him? Why did I get angry at him? Why did I upset him? He didn’t do anything. Tweek is just as freaked out as I am.

Fuck.

“.....Tweek,” I said, still not looking at him. Though I wasn’t sure if Tweek was looking at me or not, I can tell he was listening since the sniffling stopped. “...Look man...I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t...I didn’t mean any of it. I was just upset that everything ended up like this, and I just...wanted to blame this entire thing on someone, and since no one really blames themselves...you were the only one I could blame on...and...that wasn’t fair of me,” I said.

“.....”

“....Look...it was wrong of me to say all that shit about you, calling you crazy and just being a dick. I don’t know why I said that...maybe it’s because I’m...scared.”

“....” I heard Tweek moving a bit, so I can only assume he was looking at me now, but I made no move to turn around.

“I’ve never...done something like this before, or anything similar, so I’m just...not used to doing things that are out of my control. For the first time...I’m not sure what to do. I feel like...I’m going to end up bringing both of us down and failing our chances to finish this bucket list and getting our numbers raised. I’m just...scared that we’re...never going to be able to finish your bucket list. I’m sorry for getting mad and ruining this trip for you,” I said.

“....Craig...I understand that you’re scared and why you were acting like a jerk, but don’t say you’re ruining the trip for me. Things happen, and sometimes...we don’t have any control over it. We just have to accept it and find a way around it together. That’s the only way we can move on and face our problems head on,” Tweek said.

I turned around to look at him, “....even though we lost our car, half of our stuff, and are in the middle of nowhere?” I asked.

Tweek sighed, but had a small smile on his face, “we still have everything we need. We still have our phones, some food and water, and most importantly, we have each other. Everything will be okay, as long as we stick together and have each other’s backs,” Tweek said.

“....You really think everything will be fine?” I asked.

“...Honestly...I’m not fully sure, but as my dad always says, it’s best to stay positive and look on the brighter side of things, otherwise, you’ll end up not getting anywhere if you get stuck with the negatives all the time,” Tweek said.

“....That’s...actually some good advice,” I said.

“Yeah...probably the only good advice my dad actually gave me,” Tweek sighed, “never thought I’d actually use it though, but here we are,” Tweek smiled.

“....Tweek...I’m really sorry for everything I said. It’s not your fault,” I said.

“...Apology accepted,” Tweek smiled.

We both settled down, facing each other now, and the tense air between us finally subsided. I still felt a bit guilty for earlier, but at least I can finally rest easy now that Tweek and I were good again.

Suddenly, Tweek covers the both of us with the blanket he brought. I blushed since Tweek was now lying very close to me while we both shared the blanket.

“It’s...pretty cold, and since I only brought one blanket, it’s the best we can do for the night,” Tweek said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He must be as embarrassed as I was.

“Right...make sense,” I said.

We both laid there in silence, not saying another word. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest while my face was getting really hot. I don’t even remember the last time I got this close to someone, sure, I’ve gotten close to Clyde and the guys a couple of times whenever we’re hanging out, but it never felt this...embarrassing and awkward.

“G-goodnight, Craig,” Tweek suddenly said.

“N-night,” I said.

I quickly closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, trying my very best to ignore my pounding heart. As I was sleeping, I suddenly felt Tweek snuggling closer towards me. I wanted to ask him what was that about, but I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I just kept my eyes shut, and tried to relax.

After a bit, I finally fell asleep, enjoying the heat from Tweek’s body, as well as the scent of cinnamon from Tweek’s hair.

* * *

The very next morning, the guy who let us sleep in his tent came to wake us up and tell us that he and his friends were going to be leaving, so if we wanted a ride, now was the time to get up and start going.

Tweek and I quickly got our stuff together and joined the guy and his friends. We got into their car, and we all started heading to the nearest town together.

“Right, forgot to introduce myself last night to you two. The names Sam, this here is Angie, and this here is Tyler,” the guy said.

“I’m Craig,” I said.

“Tweek,” Tweek said.

“Tweek? Like...oh my god, your name is so wild. I love it,” the girl, Angie, exclaimed. Judging from how red her eyes were, I’m pretty sure she was still high as fuck.

“Um...thanks,” Tweek said.

“So what brings you two out here? Judging from your faces, and how you’re dressed, I doubt you two came here to see the concert,” Tyler said.

“Uh...well...Craig and I are actually on a road trip together, and we saw the concert, so we thought we’d check it out,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, and everything was good and dandy...till a bunch of fucking assholes stole our car and most of our money,” I said.

“Sorry to hear that, dudes. This kind of thing always happens at these types of concerts. A lot of people showing up, a lot of thieves taking people’s shit while no one is looking,” Tyler said.

“Oh I know! Like...one time...I was at another concert, and I was like skinny dipping at this pool. Some jerk stole my bra while I wasn’t looking, and I had to walk around with no bra, and while I was wearing a white t-shirt. So many people could see my tits,” Angie said.

“Um...sorry to hear that,” Tweek said.

“Why did you go skinny dipping in the first place, though?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I thought it would be fun,” Angie said, “plus, I was super drunk when I did it,” she giggled.

“.....” I wanted to say something, but Tweek quickly nudged me in the side, telling me to shut up and just let it be.

“Well don’t worry you two, the town we’re going to isn’t too far, we’ll just drop you off, and you two can get some help there,” Sam said.

“Thanks again for the help, it’s very much appreciated,” Tweek smiled.

“Yeah...though..it would be nice if you could give us back our twenty bucks we gave you last night,” I said.

“Craig!” Tweek nudged me once again in the side.

“Ow! Fuck, stop hitting me in the ribs,” I said.

“No can do, dudes. Finders keepers,” Sam snickered.

“You didn’t really find it, you made us pay you just so we can stay in your tent for the night and get a ride,” I said.

“Craig, just be thankful they are giving us a ride, so quit worrying about the twenty bucks,” Tweek sighed.

“Fine,” I sighed. Still, with what little money we have right now, I’m worried if we’ll have enough to get food.

“So you two...why is it that you’re going on a road trip all of a sudden? You two seem like you still go to high school,” Tyler said.

“Oh uh...it’s...for personal reasons,” Tweek said.

“Personal?” Angie giggled, “like what? Is like...one of you going to die or something?” Angie chuckled.

“.....” I looked at them, all three of them were laughing, I looked at Tweek, who was chuckling awkwardly, but I can tell he looked uncomfortable. “....Yeah, so what of it?” I suddenly said.

“C-Craig!” Tweek stared at me in shock.

The three went quiet after realizing what I just said.

“...Wait...you serious?” Tyler asked.

“Pretty much. Tweek here only has about...ten years to live, but with how things are right now, that could change,” I said.

“C-change?” Angie said, no longer giggling like crazy.

“So you mean...he might be dead...sooner?”

I shrugged, “who know,” I said.

Tweek suddenly grabbed me and started whispering, making sure I could only hear him. “What are you doing?” Tweek asked.

“Just saying the truth. Besides, they were making you uncomfortable,” I said.

“But...you’re not telling them the truth,” Tweek said.

“Sorta...I’m just not telling them everything, nor am I agreeing to their assumptions,” I smirked. I leaned back to look at the three, “so yeah, the reason we’re on this road trip is because...well...we’re trying to complete Tweek’s bucket list here, considering he doesn’t really have long to live and stuff,” I said.

“Oh Jesus...I’m...so sorry to hear that,” Tyler said.

“Yeah...it’s pretty sad, but we’re making the best of it, isn’t that right Tweek?”

“....Um...yeah…” Tweek said, putting on a smile.

“....” The three fell silent, and both Tweek and I enjoyed the quiet car ride to town.

After awhile, we all finally reached town. Sam dropped us off in front of a diner, and both Tweek and I got out of the car.

“Thanks again for dropping us off,” Tweek said.

“Sure thing, dudes. Good luck with your road trip and stuff,” Tyler said.

“Yeah, and hope you don’t die before you finish your bucket list thingy,” Angie said.

“Um...yeah...thanks,” I said awkwardly.

“....Here,” Sam suddenly took out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to us, “I feel bad for taking your money when you’re...you know...so here...you can have your twenty back.”

“Oh...you don’t have to-”

“Thanks,” I said, taking the twenty dollar bill back. Tweek frowned at me, but doesn’t say anything. “You know you didn’t have to give it back,” I said.

“Yeah well...you guys seem to need it more. Besides...I should probably cut back on the weed anyways. Good luck to both of you,” Sam said, starting the car.

“Bye you two, stay safe out there,” Tyler said.

“And Tweek, be good to your boyfriend, okay? He’s a keeper in my book,” Angie giggled.

Both Tweek and I blushed.

“H-he’s not really my-” Before Tweek could finish, the three were already driving off. “...boyfriend,” Tweek sighed.

“....So...wanna get something to eat and figure out what to do next?” I asked.

“Sure,” Tweek smiled.

“It’s a good thing that Sam guy gave us our twenty back, we only have fifty bucks with us,” I said.

“I don’t know...those guys were kinda nice...even if one of them was obviously high as fuck,” Tweek chuckled.

“Yeah...I guess,” I smiled, “....too bad one of them ain’t gonna live for much long,” I said.

“...Wait...what?” Tweek stopped walking.

I kept my mouth shut and not tell him which one of them I was referring to. All I care about is whether or not this diner has any blueberry pancakes.

* * *

I took out my phone, turning it on since I remembered that I turned it off last night. When my phone was turned on, I saw many angry messages and missed calls from mom.

“Shit,” I sighed as I stared at my phone before shoving another piece of pancake into my mouth.

“Your mom again?” Tweek asked.

“Pretty much,” I said, “though it looked like she stopped trying to call me and text me after seven yesterday, so hopefully she isn’t too angry right now,” I sighed as I placed my phone down, “but still...without a car, there’s no point in trying to continue this road trip, we should just call our parents to pick us up,” I suggested.

“But we came so far, you really want to give up now?” Tweek asked.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Tweek. Even if we get the police involved, it’ll take them forever to get our car back. In the end, they’ll just call your dad since it’s his car, and we’ll end up going home anyways,” I said. “Sorry Tweek, but we really got no choice,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “I guess our first road trip ended up being our first failure for our list,” Tweek said.

“Don’t say that, we can always try again another time, maybe in a few years or so. We still have some other stuff we can do for your list,” I said. I went into my notes and pulled out the copy of Tweek’s list, “let’s see...we can always try...writing...a poem,” I said, “that’s something we can do,” I said.

“Yeah, but...shouldn’t we be focusing on something that is a life changer? I feel like writing a poem will barely raise my number,” Tweek sighed.

“Look, I know you wanna try going for the big ones, but we can’t, not with how little resources we have. As much as I want to raise our number much quicker, we should just try doing the small and easy ones for now and hope they raise our numbers a tiny bit,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “seems kinda pointless since those will barely make a difference,” Tweek sighed.

“.....” I sighed and stared down at my plate, poking my pancakes with my fork, “I’m sorry we couldn’t finish the road trip Tweek, but we have no choice here. For now, let’s just finish our breakfast, head to the police station to report our stolen car, and then call our parents to pick us up. We can try doing this road trip thing again another time, I promise,” I said.

“.....Okay,” Tweek said.

“....Tweek, look at me,” I said. Tweek didn’t lift his head, but he looked at me. “Everything will be okay. Like you said before, as long as we have each other’s backs, we’ll be fine,” I said.

“....” Tweek smiled and lifted his head to look at me properly, “right.”

I smiled back at Tweek and continued to eat my pancakes, “these pancakes are pretty good, thank god they are only four dollars,” I said.

“Hey, since we’ll have some money leftover, and we’ll end up going home later today, wanna spend the rest of our money to get some new clothes?” Tweek asked.

“Good idea,” I said, “I already feel gross from wearing the same shirt from yesterday,” I said.

“Right...maybe we should also try to find a motel to stay in for a bit, it’ll take our parents awhile to pick us up,” Tweek said. “Besides...I would really like a shower right about now,” Tweek sighed.

“Right,” I said, taking a small whiff of my shirt.

After finishing our breakfast and paying the bill, Tweek and I walked around the small town, trying to find a shop that sells any cheap clothes.

“There’s the police station over there,” Tweek said, “good thing this town isn’t very big, I was worried it would take us a bit just to find police station,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, and as soon as we find a shop to buy some clothes, as well as a motel to stay for a bit and shower, we’ll immediately report those fucking assholes who stole our car,” I said.

“....Um...Craig…”

“I swear, if we ever find those assholes, I’m gonna make them regret they ever stole our car.”

“Craig…”

“Another thing, why steal our car exactly? It isn’t even a nice car...no offense to your dad, Tweek, but come on! Out of all the cars to steal, why ours? Is it because it was easier to break into or something? Well you know what? Screw those fuckers, I hope they get sick from all the fumes that comes out of that hunk of junk,” I said.

“Craig, I found our hunk of junk,” Tweek said.

“What?” I turned around to look at him. Tweek pointed to a car across the street. It was parked in front of a small motel. Looking at the car from a distance, looking at the model, the color, and everything, I realized that the car was our stolen car. “Holy shit, we found it,” I said.

“Those thieves must have come here last night and stayed at this motel,” Tweek said.

“Those fucking idiots,” I said. “I mean, if you’re gonna steal someone’s car, you shouldn’t stop at the first place you visit! You’ll get caught more quickly that way!” I exclaimed.

“Did you want them to take our car somewhere we would never find them?” Tweek asked.

“No...but still...what idiot stops at the first town that is only a couple of miles away from where they stole the car? These fuckers must be amateurs.”

“It doesn’t matter, we found our car, I still have the keys, so let’s take our car back, and get back to our trip! We won’t have to cancel it after all!” Tweek grinned.

“Shouldn’t we report them?” I asked.

“Why should we? We finally got our car back,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, but those assholes will get away without getting punished. That doesn’t seem fair, especially when they stole our fucking car,” I said.

“Craig, let’s not cause any more trouble for us. We have the car, now let’s get in, and drive off, away from this town, and away from those assholes, who may or may not be armed and dangerous,” Tweek said.

“Fine,” I sighed. I guess Tweek was right, better not make any trouble for us. Besides, we don’t know if those assholes are dangerous or not, and I don’t really want to risk it.

We rushed towards our car and Tweek quickly unlocked it. Once Tweek and I got inside, we both noticed something was off right away.

“Did...did they take our clothes and stuff?” I said, noticing that the back of the car was empty.

“Oh man, what the fuck did they do inside the car? They only had since last night,” Tweek said, noticing the many cigarette butts and empty cans of beer on the floors.

The car was a mess, and reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. However, the one thing I noticed that was really off was the open glove box.

“Shit….shit shit shit shit!” I rummaged around the glove box, hoping that it wasn’t missing. “No no no no no! Fuck!” I cursed as I slammed the glove box closed.

“What?” Tweek asked.

“Those fuckers took our cash!” I exclaimed.

“Shit, what are we supposed to do? We can’t continue the road trip without money,” Tweek said.

“Hold on, let me think for a bit,” I said, rubbing my temples and trying to figure a way to get our stuff back. As I looked around, I remembered that the car was parked in front of a motel. “....Okay...since the car is still in this motel, that would mean those assholes are still around here.”

“Okay...so what?” Tweek asked.

“That means that if we find out which room they are in, we can get the cops, report them for stealing our stuff and our car, and get everything back, and hopefully get our money back,” I said.

“You really think that’ll work?” Tweek asked.

“It’s better than nothing, now come on, let’s go ask the front desk and see if they can help us out here,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

We left the car and quickly headed to the front desk. When we got inside, we saw a cranky looking woman, sitting in front of the counter, typing rapidly at her computer.

“Um, excuse me?”

“You looking for a room? If you are, I got some bad news for you, but we got some rowdy guests in one of the rooms who has been disturbing the other guests since last night, and ended up driving them away, forcing me to give them a refund, and since those rowdy guests are staying here for two more nights, I recommend finding another place to sleep, god knows you won’t be able to if you choose to stay here,” the woman said.

Tweek and I looked at each other, confused. We wondered if those assholes were the guests that the woman was talking about. After all, our car was the only one in the parking lot. As I thought about this, I came up with an even better plan, one that might make us all happy...aside from those assholes.

“No, we’re not looking for a room, at least...not right now. You see...those guests you’ve been talking about, I think they’re the guys we’re looking for,” I said.

“You with them or something?” The woman frowned, looking at us angrily.

“Oh no, we’re not with them,” I said, “you see...those fuckers stole our car last night, and we were hoping you’d tell us which room they are in so we can get those jerks busted for stealing our car,” I said.

The woman’s eyes brighten when I said that, and she looked eager to help us, “of course! I would love to help you two. Anything to get rid of those ungrateful little bastards,” the woman smiled.

“Great, so...mind telling us which room they are in?”

“They’re in room number twelve, the one closest to the bottom of the stairs, you can’t miss it,” the woman said.

“Great, thanks,” Tweek smiled, “come on, Craig, let’s go report them right away,” Tweek said.

“Hold it, I actually wanna ask something,” I said. I turned back towards the woman, “have they left the motel or anything?” I asked.

“No, they’ve been in their room since last night. I think they’re sleeping since they’ve been up since two in the morning last night, driving all my other customers away. I would have called the police on them, but after they got all the other guests to leave, I couldn’t risk ruining my business with the police showing up. Rumors spread fast in this town,” the woman said.

“I see...so they’re dead asleep in their rooms, very tired from being up all night, and probably won’t wake up for awhile, right?” I asked.

“I guess,” the woman shrugged.

I smiled, a plan forming in my head. “Do you have an extra set of keys for that room?” I asked.

“Craig, what are you doing?” Tweek asked.

I turned towards Tweek, grinning like a Chesire cat, “payback time.”

After telling the two my plan, the woman happily helped us and gave us an extra key to the asshole’s room. It looked like she really wanted to get rid of those assholes as soon as possible, which I was more than willing to help her with. All she had to do was call the cops as soon as we’re done getting our stuff back.

“Craig, are you sure this is a good idea? What if they wake up? They might beat us up, or worse!” Tweek began shaking in fear.

“Tweek, you still have ten years to live, it says so above your head. If you were going to die today, your number would have gone down already,” I said.

“R-right...but still...what are we going to do once we’re inside?”

“Like I said, we get in there, grab our stuff and our money, hopefully they didn’t spend it all last night, leave one or our phones, get out of the room, rush to our car, and drive to the store across the street. There, the woman will call the police, the police will arrest them for stealing our phones, and we can continue our journey,” I said.

“But I don’t get it, why leave our phones? Why can’t we just report them for stealing the car?”

“That would be too easy, and there would be a risk that the police won’t let us take the car since it’s under your dad’s name. So even if we report them for the car being stolen, we might also get in trouble since we technically stole that car as well,” I said. “So if we leave our phones and pretend that it was our phones that got stolen, then we’ll get it back and we can leave without any trouble.”

“I...I guess you’re right…” Tweek muttered.

“I know I’m right. Now...you still got those spicy chips from yesterday?”

“Huh? Why do you want those?” Tweek asked as he rummaged around his backpack.

“Might as well have a bit of fun while we frame them for ‘stealing our phones,’” I smiled.

Still confused, Tweek handed me the chip bag. Once I took the bag, I started crushing all the chips as best as I could until the chips turned into a crumbly powder of hot chili flakes.

“Craig?” Tweek looked at me with concern.

“Just stay close and quiet,” I said. Once we were in front of those assholes’ room, I took out the room key and quietly unlocked the door. Tweek and I slowly stepped inside, only to see that the room was completely trashed. “Jesus, no wonder that lady was really upset with them last night. Look at how much crap they did to this room.”

“...Look, it’s them,” Tweek said, pointing to the beds. We saw for guys sprawled on the beds, snoring loudly, and not noticing we were in their room.

I glared at the four sleeping jerks before I looked around the room. “...There’s our bags,” I whispered.

“I’ll go get it,” Tweek said. He quietly walked over to our bags, stepping over the dirty clothes, beer bottles, and scattered chips on the floor. Once Tweek reached the bags, he looked inside, making sure everything was there. “Everything is here...but...I don’t see our money,” Tweek said.

“Shit, they must have put it somewhere else. Keep looking,” I said.

Tweek nodded and quickly picked up our bags and left them near the door. We then started looking around the room, hoping to find the rest of our stuff, especially our money.

“I found it, it’s in this drawer,” Tweek said.

“Is all of it in there?” I asked.

“Let’s see…” Tweek quickly counted the money as fast as he could. “....We’re a couple of dollars short, but my guess is that they spent it for this room,” Tweek said.

“I guess that isn’t too bad, let’s just grab the money, and get ready for our plan,” I said.

“....” Tweek turned back towards the drawer. His face went pale. “Uh...isn’t...isn’t this your...jacket?” Tweek asked as he lifted up a completely torn blue jacket. My blue jacket.

“....” I walked over, picked up the jacket, and felt my blood boiling. “This...was my favorite jacket,” I said. The jacket was torn so badly, it would be impossible to fix it. “....Tweek, put your phone on top of the drawer,” I took out the crushed bag of chips, “I’ll handle the rest.”

Tweek nodded and quickly placed his phone on the drawer, he then left to take our stuff back to the car. Once I was alone, I looked around until I found their underwear, cleaner looking clothes, their pants, and a couple of beer bottles that still had some beer in it.

Without much hesitation, I sprinkled the spicy powder onto their stuff, I made sure that the assholes won’t be able to notice the powder right away when they wake up, but considering they were out like a light, they’d probably be too groggy to notice, especially when they will suddenly be awoken by the police banging on their door. Before I left the room, I found one of the asshole’s wallet. I grabbed it, saw how much he had, took the money, and left. Might as well get back our money they spent, right?

Once I was done, I rushed outside to join Tweek. Tweek had already started the car, and I quickly hopped in. We both looked back to see the front desk lady. With a nod, Tweek and I left the parking lot and went straight to the store across the street, and the woman started calling the cops.

As Tweek and I sat in our car, watching everything unfold across the street, I couldn’t help but smile as we see a police car coming up to the motel, the woman rushing over to the cops, and pointing to a specific room.

“We better get ready to head over there,” I said.

“Um...you go one ahead, I need to get something,” Tweek said.

“Alright, but hurry up. I’m sure you don’t want to miss the fun,” I smirked.

The moment we see the assholes running out of the room, screaming in agony, and all while the police arrested them, probably thinking they were trying to run, I rushed over, acting as if I was really concerned.

“That’s them! Those are the guys that took my friend’s phone!” I exclaimed.

“What!? We didn’t steal anyone’s phone! All we did was steal a-” One of them was about to spill that they stole our car, but the other guy quickly hits him in the leg to shut him up.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Ow! Why is my groin burning!?” One of the guys exclaimed.

“My tongue feels like it’s on fire!”

I tried my best to hide my smile as I watched them being handcuffed and looking uncomfortable. Tweek better hurry up, this was starting to get good.

“Excuse me, sir. Do you know these four?”

“Not really, I just noticed them yesterday when me and my friend were at this concert. We noticed how they were near our car, but didn’t think much of it. That was when we saw that our car was broken into, and my friend’s phone was missing. I used my phone to help track my friend’s phone, and we ended up here. We asked this woman to help us call the police since we weren’t sure if these guys were dangerous or not, and we didn’t want to risk them escaping with my friend’s phone,” I said.

“We don’t know what this fucker is talking about! We didn’t steal any phone!” One of them shouted.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this?” Another officer stepped out of the room, holding Tweek’s phone.

The four went pale when they saw the phone, they all looked at each other, not sure what to do.

“Um...that’s...that’s my phone, officer.”

“No it isn’t!” We all turned our heads to see Tweek rushing over towards us, “yeah, that’s my phone, the one that got stolen,” Tweek said.

“This phone belongs to you, sir?” The officer asked.

“Uh huh. Same case and everything,” Tweek said.

“T-they’re lying! It’s my phone!” The asshole said.

“I can prove that it’s my phone,” Tweek said. 

“Can it only be unlocked with the password you only know?” The officer asked.

“No, but if you noticed, there are a bunch of scratches and cracks on the phone, even a little dent on the side there. Not only that, but if you try the camera function, you would notice that it doesn’t really work,” Tweek said.

The officer pressed the camera app, only to see a blank screen showing nothing. The officers looked at each other before looking at the two assholes, who were probably sweating nervously, as well as getting burned from the spicy chips I planted on their clothes and stuff.

Without saying anything, I pulled up my phone and started calling Tweek’s phone. The phone immediately rang, showing my name on the caller ID.

“So...can we just have our phone back and go now? We have stuff to do,” I said, smiling satisfied.

In the end, the four assholes were taken in for theft. Tweek and I got our stuff back, and we happily watched as the four jerks were being taken in by the police. The front desk lady couldn’t thank us enough for getting rid of her nightmare guest, even letting us use those asshole’s room to shower.

“Well...now that we’re clean and got our stuff back, wanna get back on the road while there’s still daylight?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “actually...wait here,” Tweek said as he rushed towards the car and grabbed something from the back. Tweek then walked over and handed me a shopping bag.

“So...you left earlier to do some shopping?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “look inside.”

“....” I peeked inside the bag, only to be surprised to find a nice looking blue jacket. “What...what’s this?”

Tweek looked, blushing slightly, “well uh...I felt bad that those jerks ruined your favorite jacket, so...I got you a new one. I know it’s not the same, especially since the design is different...black sleeves and collar...but...I thought it would look nice on you,” Tweek said.

“....I...I um…” I felt my cheeks getting warm and my heart pounding, similar to last night when Tweek and I were sleeping so close to each other. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you,” I smiled as I looked at the jacket and immediately put it on, “how does it look?”

“You look hot,” Tweek blurted out.

“What?” I blushed.

“I mean...you look...good...that’s why I said that...um...the jacket made you look...cooler...and um…” Tweek’s face was completely red. “Can we just...get back on the road now?”

“Yeah...sure, right,” I cleared my throat.

We both got back inside the car and got ready to leave. Just as we were driving, we noticed the police station, and we also saw those four assholes waiting outside, still wearing handcuffs.

“...Could you stop the car for a bit, I wanna try something,” I said.

“Alright,” Tweek stopped the car in front of the police station.

I looked around until I found Tweek’s camera, I grabbed the camera and pointed it at the four assholes. “Hey!” I shouted. The moment the four assholes looked up, I took the picture. I looked at them before flipping them off, a small smirk on my face, “Enjoy jail, assholes!” I shouted.

Tweek sighed as he started the car, and we continued on our way, but I can clearly see the smile on his face. “Don’t you think they feel bad already?”

“Maybe...but who cares?” I grinned.

Both Tweek and I began to laugh as we continue our road trip. Though we’re still not sure where to go next, I can only wherever we end up, there won’t be anymore trouble like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, a new update and the plot has thickens! Enjoy today's update and the new development between our two favorite boys!

I stared at my phone, just waiting for another angry message from mom, but so far, I haven’t gotten anything. It’s been nearly two hours since she last texted me. I wonder if she finally gave up and realized I’m not coming back for a few more days. If that was the case, I’d be so happy.

Just as I was staring at my phone, I jolted a bit when I noticed how close to the side of the road we were, and how Tweek seemed to not have a steady grip on the wheel. Now I may have never gotten my driver license nor do I know how to drive, but I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to be this close to the sides, especially when there are sharp rocks around us.

“Uh…Tweek? You doing okay?” I asked as I looked at him.

“Uh...uh huh...super...super duper...positively...fine,” Tweek said. I noticed how slowly he was blinking his eyes. Were the bags under his eyes looking...darker than usual?

“Uh...dude...maybe we should pull over and take a break, you look exhausted,” I said.

“No no no no...I’m...I’m totally fine,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, seriously. You’ve been driving for nearly five hours now, we should probably take a break before anything happens,” I said. “Just pull over and let’s rest for a few minutes.”

“We can’t...if we stop now...we’re gonna miss it,” Tweek said.

I was confused, we technically don’t have a place to go, we’re just driving straight until something catches our interest. So I wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

“Um...what exactly are you talking about?” I asked.

“The world’s fourth largest ball of yarn of course! We gotta see it!” Tweek muttered.

“...W-what? Fourth largest ball of yarn? Don’t you mean the largest ball of yarn? Or at least the first if there is more than one giant ball of yarn?” I asked. “Not only that, but isn’t the ball of yarn in Kansas? Which is the opposite direction we’re going?”

“No no no no...I’m talking about the fourth ball largest yarn...which was crafted by the leprechaun from Norway! He used his magical flute to make a bowl of spaghetti…” Tweek slumped forward, hitting his head on the steering wheel, honking the horn.

“Shit!” I quickly pushed Tweek’s head back, grabbed the horn, and forced us to pull to the side. “That’s it, we’re taking a break, now!” I said as I pulled the emergency brakes.

“Hm? Huh? Where am I? What happened?” Tweek opened his eyes, looking dazed.

“You nearly killed us, that’s what happened. Dude, just take a nap for a few hours, we don’t have anywhere to go, and it’s not like we’re in a rush right now,” I said.

“But if we stopped now, we’ll be losing all the time for our road trip, and we are wasting time when we should be trying to complete the bucket list,” Tweek said.

“We won’t be able to complete our bucket list if we end up kicking the bucket, Tweek. Besides, we still have a four more days before we have to go back home, so taking a break will be fine,” I said.

“But I-”

“No buts. Now close your eyes and take a break, Tweek,” I ordered him.

Tweek sighed, “fine fine...no need to get bossy,” Tweek said before leaning back in his chair and reclined his seat so he’d be more comfortable. Tweek forced his eyes closed and laid there for a few seconds. He then turned to his sides for a bit, then sat up, hits the headrest, laid back down, and tried to lay still for a few more seconds. “....Craig…”

“I told you to take a nap,” I said.

“I can’t...at least...not with you just...watching me,” Tweek said.

“I’m not watching you,” I sighed.

“Well it feels like you are!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Okay! Okay!” I sighed as I raised my hands up, “I’ll just turn my body around and look the other way, will that make you feel better?” I asked.

“I guess,” Tweek said.

I sighed and just turned around, took out my phone and started playing around with it, “now go to sleep,” I said.

“O-okay…” Tweek said.

After a few seconds, it was silent again. Since I couldn’t see Tweek, I just assumed he was finally sleeping. However, I was soon proven wrong.

“Hey...Craig?”

“Come on!” I groaned as I turned back around and glared at him. “Tweek, you’re supposed to be sleeping!”

“I can’t! I just...I have a lot on my mind right now,” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes, “is there anything that isn’t on your mind?” I asked.

“I’m serious,” Tweek sighed, “it’s just...this whole number thing and why you’re the only one that can see them...do you think...maybe...it’s destiny that you’re supposed to have this ability of yours?”

“Destiny? Seriously?”

“What? You don’t believe in destiny?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “I only believe in facts, Tweek. Science, and what’s happening in front of me. Sure...I haven’t found any clue or reason as to why I can see these numbers, but I know for one thing, it’s not destiny,” I said.

“But Craig, you’re the only one with this ability, you’re the only one that can see people’s life span numbers, and you and I are able to change how long we get to live by doing our bucket list! How can you not believe that isn’t fate or destiny?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “if this was destiny, then why haven’t it done something sooner? Why choose now to make something happen? For years, I believed I would only have two years to live, and that I wouldn’t be able to help anyone. I’ve tried so many times to help people live longer, but no matter what I did, nothing happened! I still don’t know why me helping you with your list is suddenly changing our numbers, but all I know is...if this was destiny or fate...well...fate is a cruel bitch,” I said.

“You may see it like that...but to me...I think the reason why it took so long for anything to happen is because...this is the moment where something big might change! Who knows what could happen! You could finally find the answers to help people increase their numbers, we could end up living forever, we might meet someone that will change our lives...or maybe...you might even find the cure to your ability and no longer be able to see numbers anymore,” Tweek said.

I huffed, “if that’s the case, then I would be glad to get rid of this ability. It’s annoying as hell seeing a bunch of numbers in my face when no one else can see them,” I said.

“...Yeah...it might be annoying...but if it weren’t for your ability to see numbers...we wouldn’t be here right now...would we? I’d still have one year to live...you’d still have two...and we wouldn’t be as close as we are...now,” Tweek said.

“....” I felt my heart beating fast in my chest, and a weird feeling in my stomach. I wasn’t sure what this feeling was, or why I felt nervous all of a sudden, but I quickly tried to ignore it and looked away. “Ahem...you should...probably get some sleep. We still have four more days of this trip before it’s time to head back home,” I said.

“...Okay,” Tweek sighed before laying back down and closing his eyes. After a few seconds, Tweek spoke once more, “Craig...even if you don’t believe in fate or destiny...you can’t deny that us meeting and being together like this is somewhat like that.”

“....Tweek...whatever the hell this is...or why we ended up helping each other raise our numbers...even if it is fate or destiny...I don’t regret meeting you or helping you out,” I said.

Tweek looked at me before he had a smile on his face. “Thanks...Craig.”

“...Go to sleep,” I sighed before returning my attention back to my phone.

I heard Tweek chuckling before he finally settled down and eventually fell asleep. I turned my head to look at him, chuckling to myself at how strange he was. Suddenly talking about destiny and fate, what a bunch of bull.

“...Destiny huh?” I clicked my tongue. Though I’m not sure if this can be considered destiny...I really don’t regret starting this journey with Tweek, even if these weird feelings I kept getting were starting to become more frequent as we kept going.

Oh well...whatever happens happens...I guess.

* * *

We were back on the road after an hour. Although I thought that maybe Tweek should rest a bit more since he still looked tired, he insisted that we needed to keep going and that he'd rest once we reach the next town or resting spot. Still, I kept an eye on him and the way he was driving. Don’t want to end up crashing or anything.

“...Craig...I can’t drive when you’re staring at me so intently,” Tweek said, looking uncomfortable.

“Just making sure you don’t end up driving off the road again,” I said.

“I won’t. I took that hour-long nap, remember? I’m fine,” Tweek said.

“I still think you should have slept longer. The human body is supposed to get at least eight hours of sleep you know,” I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, Craig. Really. Honestly, if you’re that worried, then maybe...you should drive so I can take a break,” Tweek said, he looked like he had the best idea.

My eyes widened and fear overwhelmed me, “no. Absolutely not. I’d rather save us if you end up sleeping while driving and not have us get killed because I fucked up,” I said.

“Craig, driving is actually pretty easy. Sure, it’s scary and stressful at first, god knows how many panic attacks I had the first time I was learning to drive, but you get used to it and it’s as easy as walking,” Tweek said.

“No, I just...I can’t, Tweek. Besides, what if we suddenly get pulled over? The police will want to ask for my non-existent license,” I said.

“Craig, there aren’t any police driving right now, and the roads here aren’t that busy. We’ll be fine,” Tweek said. Tweek then started pulling over to the side and stopping the car.

“Tweek?”

“You’re going to learn to drive, Craig, and that’s final,” Tweek said.

“I’m not doing it. You can’t make me drive,” I said.

“...Maybe not...but I’m the one with the keys...and I’m not moving until you get in the driver’s seat,” Tweek said as he pulled the keys out and dangled them in front of me.

“You can’t be serious,” I said.

Tweek smiled and suddenly leaned back in his seat, still holding up the keys in front of me, “I’m willing to sit here all night, maybe even days until you finally take the keys from me,” Tweek said.

“....” I glared at him, seeing how serious he was. I sighed and reluctantly took the keys from him. “If this shortens our lifespans, it’s all your fault,” I said.

“Well nothing changed...has it?” Tweek asked.

“....” I stared up at his number, seeing it was still the same. “Ugh…” I got out of the car, Tweek doing the same, and we both switched places. Once I was in the driver’s seat and Tweek was in the passenger’s seat, I stared at the dashboard, not really sure how to do this.

“Just put the key in and turn the car on,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, I got that,” I said as I put the key into the ignition and turned it. The moment the car started rumbling, I felt my heart quicken.

“Relax, you’ve heard a car start many times, right? So this isn’t anything new,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...except the fact that I’m normally sitting where you are or in the back. Never in the driver’s seat,” I said.

“Just relax and start putting your foot on the gas pedal, but take it slow,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “right...slow,” I said. I gently placed my foot on the gas pedal and we slowly started moving forward. I didn’t want to risk accidentally going back on the road, so we were pretty much going at a snail’s pace at that moment.

“Good...but um...wanna try going a bit faster?” Tweek said.

“This is totally fine,” I said.

“Yeah...but if you drive like this on the road, we’ll never reach the nearest town, and we might anger a few drivers if we drive this slow,” Tweek said.

I sighed, knowing he was right. Taking a deep breath, I pressed a bit more on the gas and we started quickening our pace.

“Good! This is the perfect speed! Not over thirty-five miles per hour, and not too slow. You’re doing great, Craig.”

After hearing Tweek’s encouragement and seeing how we’re still alive, even our numbers not really changing, I started to relax. “Hey...you know what? This is actually kinda...easy,” I said. “It’s not as bad as I thought,” I said.

“See? No need to worry. My dad always told me that if we let fear get to us, we’ll never amount to anything,” Tweek said.

“Um….okay? Not sure if that’s a good lesson, but alright,” I said.

“...Yeah...dad’s motivative quotes aren’t always the best,” Tweek said, but when he taught me how to drive, I immediately understood what I needed to do,” Tweek said.

“That’s great, you think your dad’s driving lessons might help me?” I asked.

“Of course. Since you already got the basics down, let’s try driving on the actual road now, that way we can start heading our way to the nearest town,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, that’s...wait...what!?” I looked at him, shocked, “the road? Already? I...I don’t think I’m ready quite yet,” I said, looking at the road and seeing all the cars driving by.

“You’ll be fine, this is exactly how my dad taught me,” Tweek said as he grabbed the steering wheel and forcing us to head to the road.

“Wait!? He taught you to drive onto the road immediately after you just know how to move the car and start it!?” I asked.

“Well yeah. This is how my dad taught me. He told me that driving was like swimming. To teach a person to swim, you just push them into the water and they’ll eventually start floating and swimming on their own,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, swimming and driving are two completely different things...and you don’t teach someone to swim by pushing them into water, that’s how they drown!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you what signals to use and what to do while we’re driving on the road, that’s how dad told me...after I initially calmed down from the moment of panic and shock of being on the road all of a sudden,” Tweek said.

“No! Nope! We’re not doing it, we’re not getting on the road right now! This was a bad idea! We’re stopping right now!” I said as I tried to pull the steering wheel so we’d be away from the road.

“Craig, don’t just jerk the wheel like that!” Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed the wheel and tried to stop me.

“We’re stopping the car now! How do you stop this thing!?” I panicked.

“Craig calm down before we-”

While we were fighting over the steering wheel and I was panicking, I wasn’t paying that much attention to what was ahead of us, so I didn’t realize that we were that close to the road until we heard a truck honking their horn behind us.

“Shit!” I panicked and grabbed the wheel and steered it away from the road.

“Craig! Wait! You’re gonna-” 

As I was steering us away from the road, I accidentally crashed into a giant boulder I didn’t see. The airbags came out, and smoke was coming out of the engine. Tweek and I were fine, but the car...that’s another thing.

“....If my dad wasn’t going to kill me for stealing his car...he’s definitely going to kill me now,” Tweek said.

“Now hold on...it’s probably not that bad. I mean...sure...the airbags came out and stuff, but...I’m sure if we just…” I tried turning the key and hoping the car would start, but the car made a weird noise before it just went completely dead. “...Yeah...no...we’re screwed,” I said.

“Nnnnggg...why did you jerk the wheel like that!? We wouldn’t have crashed the only boulder that’s on the side of the road!”

“Well why did you try to drive us to the road when you know I’m not ready!?” I exclaimed.

“I was just doing what my dad taught me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You dad could have gotten you both killed! What kind of lesson involves going immediately to the road when you don’t even know the basics of signals and all that crap!?”

“I was just trying to help you drive and be confident!”

“Yeah? Well thanks a lot for that because now...we don’t have a car, the nearest town is a mile away, and getting this car fixed will cost a lot of money! Ugh...I knew I shouldn’t have let you convince me to drive,” I sighed.

“....I’m...I’m sorry Craig...I was just trying to help,” Tweek said.

“...” I sighed. “Look, let’s both agree that...this is kinda both of our faults and we shouldn’t just sit here and do nothing. Let’s just get out of the car, call a tow truck, and get our car fixed in the nearest town we reach,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “yeah...alright. Let’s do what you say.”

“...” I was confused at the sudden attitude and expression he was making, but I decided not to pressure him. We both are stressed right now, so I can only hope that things get better later on. “Alright, I’ll make the call,” I said as I took out my phone and started dialing the number to a tow truck.

We were silent until help finally arrived.

* * *

After Tweek and I reached the nearest town and took our car to the local mechanic, I was hoping and praying that the car could be fixed. There was no way we could ask our parents to help us at this point, especially if Tweek’s dad knew what happened to his car.

“W-well? Can it be fixed?” Tweek asked.

“Mmm...could take me awhile...probably all day...but yeah...I think I can fix it, even give you new airbags,” the mechanic said.

Tweek sighed in relief, but I stepped in, knowing that something like this will be costly. “That’s great...but how much is this gonna cost us?” I said.

“Mmm...I’d say...about six hundred,” the mechanic said.

“S-six hundred!?” I exclaimed.

“Yep, six hunred, maybe seven hundred because of the airbags,” the mechanic said.

“Well which is it!?” I exclaimed.

“Craig, it’s fine. We have enough money to get the car fixed, get a place to sleep for the night, and enough for the trip for a few more days. Relax,” Tweek sighed.

“Are you sure? We might have to cut the trip short if things keep getting expensive,” I said.

“...it’ll be fine...even if we have to keep the trip short, Craig,” Tweek sighed. He takes out the envelope and paid the mechanic, “that should be enough,” Tweek said, “how long will this take?”

“Well sadly, I’m closing up shop tonight, so I won’t be able to work on it today, but I will be able to work on it tomorrow and have it done later in the evening. Which means you two will have plenty of time to enjoy tomorrow’s festival,” the mechanic said.

“Festival?” I asked.

“Yep, the town’s yearly festival,” the mechanic said, “tomorrow is the anniversary of when our town was founded, it’ll be lots of fun. Lots of food, games, entertainment, and more. Lots of folks who are traveling usually have fun when they come around festival time,” the mechanic said.

“Thanks, we’ll be sure to check it out,” I said, “come on, let’s go find a motel,” I said.

Tweek and I left the mechanics and started looking around town for the motel. The entire time, Tweek was silent. I thought of asking him what was wrong, but he looked really upset and I didn’t want to make it worse.

We found the motel and headed inside. We talked to the receptionist for a room with two beds.

“Sorry, most of our rooms with two beds are taken. We only got single bed rooms at the moment,” the receptionist said.

“Seriously?” I asked.

“Sorry boys, but with the yearly festival happening tomorrow, we’re booked. This is all we have. Do you want the room or not?”

I sighed. I knew there wouldn’t be any available rooms in another motel, and it was getting late. “Fine...we’ll take the room,” I said.

The receptionist smiled, we paid for the one night stay, and started heading to our room with our luggage. Once we reached our room, I stared at the large single bed, knowing that this room was obviously meant for couples.

“Um...I’ll sleep on the armchair over there and you can take the bed,” I offered.

Tweek sighed, “it’s late, Craig. Sleeping in the same bed will be fine,” Tweek said.

“You sure? I wouldn’t want to make things more awkward between us,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “it’s for a night, then after we get our car fixed, we’ll head home anyways,” Tweek said.

“Wait...what?”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Tweek said as he grabbed his bag and started heading into the bathroom.

I stood there, wondering what that was all about. “God...did I mess things up that badly? Shit…” I sighed as I sat down on the bed.

I know I kinda blew up on him earlier, but I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings that badly. Shit...I should apologize for yelling, he was trying to help after all.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Tweek stepped out. He was wearing a large t-shirt and what appeared to be joggers, but I also noticed how his hair was still wet from the shower.

“The shower is available now if you want to shower,” Tweek said, as he used the towel that was draped over his neck to dry his hair.

“Um...yeah...sure,” I said as I grabbed my clothes from my bag and started heading to the shower. Tweek walked back to the bed and turned on the TV, I looked back, feeling whether or not I should say something.

“Is something wrong, Craig?”

“Huh?” I looked up. Tweek was looking at me, “oh uh...no...there’s nothing...I just thought I’d tell you something, but I...forgot,” I said.

“...Okay...well if you remember, just tell me then,” Tweek said.

“Right…” I sighed as I headed into the shower, cursing at myself for being a coward.

Once I finished showering and was dressed, I headed back to the room, only to find Tweek getting ready to go to bed and was already under the covers.

“Oh...you’re tired already?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s late. I want to sleep early and maybe check out the town in the morning, maybe even check the festival too,” Tweek said.

“Um...alright, that’s fine,” I said.

“Yeah,” Tweek said. “Um...do you...want to stay up longer? If you do, then go ahead. I’m pretty much a deep sleeper anyways,” Tweek said.

“Oh no, I’m pretty tired myself. I’ll head to bed,” I said.

“Okay, well I made enough room for you here...so...go for it,” Tweek said as he patted the empty side of the bed.

“....Right...we’re sharing a bed,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek said.

“....” I stood there awkwardly, not making a move.

“Well? Are you coming to bed?”

“Hm? Oh...yeah...sure...here I come,” I said awkward as I started making my way to the bed and climbing in. I tried to not move too much into Tweek’s side, and not make this even more awkward. “Well um...goodnight,” I said.

“Yeah...night,” Tweek said. He turned his back towards me and settled in, while I just laid on my back, staring at the ceiling the entire time, unable to sleep.

“....” I looked at Tweek, feeling my curiosity about what Tweek said earlier getting the best of me. I wanted to ask him what that was all about and what he meant, but I wasn’t sure what to say. Eventually, it got the best of me and I had to know. “Tweek, what did you mean that after the car is fixed...we’ll be heading home?” I blurted out.

“....” I heard Tweek sigh before he turned around to face me, “it’s what it is. I’m calling off the trip early,” Tweek said.

“What? But we still have four more days before we have to go back home,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “face it, Craig. This trip was a bad idea to begin with. I’m glad we managed to do all the things on my list and we got closer during this trip...but...this whole thing has been nothing but a disaster. We got our car stolen by a bunch of assholes, we don’t know where we’re even going, we don’t have a plan, and we just wrecked the car today. Face it...this is a sign that maybe this trip was a bad idea. Hell...you even got upset when I tried to help you learn how to drive,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, come on,” I sighed, “yeah...I overreacted, but I was panicking, okay? I’m not used to a lot of things, and driving was just too new for me,” I said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “Craig...it’s not that you snapped at me...it’s that...I failed to help you for once,” Tweek said.

“...What?” I sat up, confused.

Tweek sat up and looked down, “this entire time, even when we started working on the list...you’ve been helping me overcome a lot of my fears and biggest obstacles. You even helped me relax and not worry so much,” Tweek said, “and I just...I wanted to do something like that for you,” Tweek said.

“For me? Why” I asked, “I only do those things because....well...it seemed like you needed the help.”

“I do. I’m happy you were there to help me out, especially with all my personal problems, but...I always felt bad that you’re the one helping me all the time. You helped me with my list, you helped me with that fight at school, you helped me get my car back, you’re the one that usually comes up with the ideas and plans, and I’m always relying on you. For once, I just want to help you and have you rely on me too! I thought...if I helped you overcome your fear of driving...then maybe I wouldn’t feel so...dependent on you all the time,” Tweek said, “that maybe...I can actually do something myself for once.”

“....Tweek...of course you can do something yourself. You don’t have to think you’re relying on me all the time. Hell, there are plenty of times where you helped me with stuff,” I said.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Well...you...helped me get my number up. That’s something,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “you helped yourself get your number up by helping me get my number up. That doesn’t really count,” Tweek said. “Face it...I’ve barely done anything to help you,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, that’s not true. You do help me, I’m just having a hard time remembering what they are, but-”

“Just drop it, Craig,” Tweek sighed, “look, I’m tired. Let’s just go to bed and we can discuss this later,” Tweek said.

“But what about our trip?” I asked.

“I’m still cancelling it once the car is fixed. We’re going home once we get our car back. That’s it,” Tweek said. Tweek laid back down and had his back facing me once more. “Goodnight, Craig,” Tweek said.

“....” I sighed before laying back down, “night…”

Though I wasn’t really sure about this trip to begin with, I honestly didn’t want it to end that quickly. I wanted to see more things with Tweek, I wanted to have more fun with him, and I wanted to see more of Tweek’s smile when he’s happy.

“.....” The aching feeling in my chest and stomach were back, and it felt even worse. I hope I wasn’t sick. However, whenever I thought about Tweek and how this trip was ending, the aching feeling in my stomach got worse.

I seriously wish I knew what to do.

* * *

The next morning, Tweek and I haven’t said a single word. We didn’t attempt to talk about what we talked about last night. Judging from Tweek’s silence and sullen expression, he wasn’t really feeling up to talking to me, and I didn’t know what to say.

Ugh...this was so frustrating, and yet, what was I supposed to do? Just try and make things right between us? Obviously that isn’t going to work, I’d be doing the thing that Tweek felt bad about in the first place. Ugh...why do I suck at talking to people?

We decided to head to the nearby diner to have breakfast, but we stopped when we noticed all the decorations that were up. We both then remembered the festival was today.

“They sure are going all out for this festival. We should check it out since it’ll be awhile till our car is fixed,” I said.

“...I guess…” Tweek sighed.

“...Tweek...come on. Don’t look so down,” I said. I walked over so I’d be facing him, “look, if you really want to cancel our trip and go home early, fine, but technically, we’re still on a trip until our car is finished, so why don’t we make today all about having fun and check everything out,” I suggested.

“....A-alright, sure,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “great, then why don’t we grab something to eat real quick and check out the festival,” I said. I grabbed Tweek’s hand arm and started pulling him along, “let’s get going!”

“C-Craig! Slow down!” Tweek exclaimed.

Even though I know there was no chance of this trip continuing, at least I can try to make this last day of our trip the best one for Tweek. We don’t have to worry about anything, and we don’t have to get into trouble. It’ll just be us having fun.

After finishing breakfast, Tweek and I headed to the town square where the festival was mostly taking place. I noticed how there were many stalls and games setup, there were rides like the Ferris Wheel and bumper cars, there were even shows and entertainers.

There were so many things to do, I wasn’t sure where we should go first. I checked the games and thought that they would be fun.

“Let’s check out those games,” I said.

“Alright,” Tweek said as he followed me to the first stall, which was a ring toss game.

“This looks fun, how much is it?” I asked the guy running the game.

“All games and rides are free to celebrate the anniversary of the town’s founding,” the guy said.

“Sweet, then can I get five rings then?” I asked.

“Here you go,” the guy handed me the rings and I stepped back and stared at the bottles ahead of us.

I tossed the ring, but wasn’t able to get the bottle, I tossed another one, but I missed. I kept trying until I ran out of rings, but I missed all the bottles.

“Sorry kid, but no prize for you,” the guy said.

Tweek snorted, seeing how badly I was doing. “Better luck next time, Craig.”

I looked at him before smirking, “if you think you can do better, why don’t you have a turn? It’s free,” I said.

Tweek smiled and took a step forward, “alright, I will.” Tweek got five rings and stared at the bottles. He angled the rings in a way and then tossed the first ring. It immediately got one of the bottles.

“Tch...lucky shot,” I said.

Tweek tossed the second ring and it also got the bottle, then the third, fourth and finally the last ring. All of them managed to get a bottle.

“Winner!” The guy said as he grabbed a stuff toy and handed it to Tweek. “Congrats, kid.”

“Thanks,” Tweek smiled as he hugged the toy and then turned to look at me.

I stared at the rings that were around the bottle, wondering how the fuck he did that. Tweek looked at me and smiled.

“Lucky shot, I guess,” Tweek said.

“Ha ha...very funny,” I said, “but...I bet I can beat you in basketball, come on,” I said.

Tweek chuckled and started following me.

We started having fun, we competed against each other to see who can win the most games, we tried out all the tasty food that was there, and even got on some of the rides, though I think Tweek nearly fainted when we got on the rollercoaster. It was kinda hilarious.

For once, we ignored our troubles. We ignored the fact that our car was wrecked, ignored the fact that this would be our last day, and we even ignored that we’d be going home much earlier than planned. Even if we knew that it would all end soon, we just enjoyed the moment.

“Wow...the town sure is pretty all the way up here,” I said. We were currently riding on the Ferris Wheel.

“Yeah...it is. We haven’t explored the town that much, but up here, I can see everything. The motel, the diner, city hall, the...mechanic...shop,” Tweek suddenly went silent when he saw the shop, remembering that our car was there.

Shit.

“Tweek...it’s not that bad, really. Besides...realizing it now...it wasn’t really your fault, I shouldn’t have jerked the wheel all of the sudden and I should have paid more attention to what’s in front of me. So really...it was my fault,” I said.

“...No it wasn’t, Craig. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have forced you to drive when you weren’t feeling ready, I shouldn’t have tried to make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with,” Tweek sat back in his seat and stared ahead, “I just...I really wanted to help you for once...I wanted you to rely on me for something...like how I rely on you all the time since we started this bucket list. I just wish I was more helpful,” Tweek said.

“....Who the fuck says you’re not helpful, Tweek? You’ve helped me many times,” I said.

“Tch...right,” Tweek said.

“You do,” I said. I suddenly remember all the things we did together so far. “I know I wasn’t able to think of something before...but...now...sitting here on this Ferris Wheel with you, staring at this beautiful scenery, I feel like I can finally say what I wanted to tell you,” I said.

“What?” Tweek looked at me in surprise.

I turned to look at him, giving him a smile, “Tweek...I know you feel that you’re always relying on me, but honestly...there are times where I rely on you too. I rely on you to make sure I stay calm when I’m the one panicking. Remember back when we got our car stolen?”

“...Sure...but you only got angrier and we started arguing,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...but seeing how you were just trying to help, I took your words to heart,” I said, “look...I know it feels like you aren’t really helping me deal with some personal issues and stuff, but honestly...you’ve helped me lots of time. If it weren’t for you and those ideas of yours, I wouldn’t be living life to the fullest. If anything, if I never hung out with you like today...I’d probably still resent the fact that I had two years to live, that I was never going to make it to adulthood, never get a job, a career, and basically do anything after high school. I always told myself that there was no way to help people...that there was no help for myself, but when I started helping you, I realized...you were helping me too. Helping me get rid of these...fears of mine...helping me realize that...maybe...giving something a chance...trying something new...might actually be worth living for. It’s why we’re on this trip, and why we’re doing everything on our bucket list,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “you...you called it...our bucket list,” Tweek said.

I looked at him and smiled, “well...considering everything we’ve been through, I’m pretty sure at this point, this bucket list is pretty much mind as well. I know some of the things I wanted to do have already been crossed off,” I said.

“Like what?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “living life...and...being good friends with you,” I said.

“...Craig…” Tweek’s cheeks were slightly pink before he looked down, hugging the five stuff toys he won. “I’m glad to be here with you too,” Tweek said, “I’m glad that we’re friends.”

I smiled and looked on ahead, “Tweek...no matter how you see it, even if things get complicated for us in the future, just know that you’re not the only one relying on me...I’m also relying on you to make things more fun and enjoyable with our short lives,” I said. “I want to spend every moment of our lives where we can just smile and live without a lot of worry. So never say you never do anything for me, cause there are a lot of things you've done for me that I’ll always be thankful for,” I said.

Tweek looked at me and smiled, “thanks, Craig,” Tweek said.

“For what?” I asked.

“For making me feel better...for making this day fun...and for helping me realize that I don’t need to try so hard to help you. We’re both helping each other, and that should be enough. We’re gonna get through this list together, and get us living long and fulfilling lives,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “hell yeah,” I chuckled.

We chuckled and continued to enjoy the ride.

After a while, it was getting late, and we thought we’d head over to the mechanic shop to see if our car was finished. As we were walking, Tweek looked up and noticed that it was a full moon.

“Wah...the moon looks so huge and beautiful tonight,” Tweek said.

I stopped walking and looked up, I smiled. “Yeah...it is. I mean, I’ve seen the moon plenty of time through my telescope, but tonight...the moon looks even more beautiful,” I said.

Tweek chuckled, “dude, you’re such a space nerd,” Tweek said.

“How dare you, I consider myself a space enthusiast,” I chuckled.

Twe both chuckled and continued walking. Once we were near the mechanic shop, the mechanic came out, he saw us, smiled, and gestured for us to come over.

“Glad you came, boys. I’m just about to finish one last thing for your car, just wait around for a little longer and your car will be ready to go,” the mechanic said.

“Thanks, we really appreciate the help,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, and thank god you were able to fix our car, otherwise we wouldn’t be able to head home,” I said.

“It’s no problem, boys. I’ll be finishing your car soon, so just wait here and I’ll bring it out,” the mechanic said.

“Thanks,” we said.

Once the mechanic went back inside to finish working our car, we stayed outside to look around the town, seeing how everyone was still having fun, but we noticed that a few stalls were getting ready to pack up. I also noticed how the streetlamps were starting to turn on and how a group were getting fireworks ready.

“Oh cool, they’re doing a firework show, I bet we’ll be able to see them around here,” I said.

“....Craig…”

“Hm?” I looked at Tweek seeing how he had his head down. “Tweek? What is-”

“I don’t want to end the road trip! I still want to go around in our car with you! I know I said I wanted to end this, but...after that talk and getting our feelings out on the Ferris Wheel...I just...I want to keep going. I know we don’t have a plan, but…that’s where all the fun is...just two guys travelling and enjoying life,” Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling, “Tweek.”

“Y-yeah?”

“I also want to keep going on this road trip with you. I know I didn’t like it at first, but if it’s with you, I’m starting to enjoy it,” I said.

“....Craig…” Tweek looked at me with a huge smile on his face. 

Suddenly, the streetlamp above us lit up and we were standing underneath the light. Tweek looked up and suddenly, the fireworks went off in the distance, we both watched the sky as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

“Wow...that looks cool,” I said as I looked up at the sky.

“...Craig...I...um…” I heard Tweek mutter something under his breath and I turned to look at him.

“What was that?” I asked. When Tweek looked up, his entire face was completely red. To my surprise, looking at him under the streetlamp made me feel all...weird. His eyes looked more...stunning than usual, and for whatever reason, I couldn’t stop looking at his pink lips. “U-um...y-yeah? W-what is it?” I found myself stuttering as my heart started racing.

Tweek’s face looked a bit flushed as he looked at me, he was clutching his toys tightly. “Um...I uh...I kinda...would like to...d-do one thing on my list right now,” Tweek said.

“Oh…” I wasn’t expecting that. “Um...sure? Which one?” I asked.

Tweek blushed as he hid his face with his toys, “um...well...you know how...we’re under a streetlamp...the moon is out, and the mood just seems...right,” Tweek cleared his throat, “I was...w-wondering if...if maybe...we could try...solving that little problem we have?” Tweek asked.

“Little problem? What are you….” My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered the one item that fits this specific description. “You mean...me and you...having our f-first kiss?” I asked, my face completely red.

“Well...yeah...b-but if you don’t want to! I mean, if you don't want to then forget it!” Tweek blushed.

“I just...well...didn’t you want to do this with someone you want as a boyfriend? Like it said on your list?” I asked.

“Oh well...technically those two items were separate things on my list before you thought we should just combine it...but I figured...with this moment...and how we both never got our first kiss...I thought it’s be q-quicker to...just do it? Of course...I still would like to have a boyfriend...but uh...we could make this into a friends with benefits type thing?” Tweek said.

“Tweek...you’re not making a lot of sense here,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “Craig...to be honest with you...I kinda wanted to kiss you for awhile...and I’m not sure what that means or if it means anything, but...I really want my first kiss to be with you,” Tweek said.

“....” I felt my heart racing as I stared at him. I looked down, scratching my chin, and feeling a bit unsure, but looking at Tweek’s eyes and his lips, I realized that...I kinda wanted to kiss him at this moment too. “Okay...let’s do it,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “really?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah...b-but this doesn’t change anything, we’re simply two guys who happened to be gay...just...getting rid of our first kiss and getting prepared for when we get boyfriends in the future,” I said.

“Yeah...yeah...t-totally,” Tweek said.

“Right,” I sighed and stood up straight, “so uh...how should we do this? Do I just lean in and just-” Tweek suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me closer to him. My lips clashed with his and I realized that we were kissing. “Mmmm!” I panicked for a bit, not really sure what to do or if I’m doing this right, but seeing Tweek’s relaxed face and how his lips felt so soft against mine, I soon relaxed and just enjoyed it, even kissing back.

We both pulled away, our faces were flushed and we looked at each other, a bit dazed at what just happened. That felt a lot more...nicer than I thought.

“That was...that was…” Tweek smiled before his eyes opened wide and his face went red, “that was uh...nice...really nice,” Tweek laughed nervously.

I blushed and looked away, “yeah...i-it was. Really,” my voice cracked a bit there, I cleared my throat, “really...nice,” I said.

“Yeah,” Tweek said.

“Yep,” I said.

We stood there awkward for a few seconds before looking at each other again. I can tell that both of our hearts were racing and I just want to kiss him again.

“...Um...wanna...try again? F-for practice of course,” I said.

“...Yeah...I do,” Tweek said as he leaned forward and we started kissing again. Tweek wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to me.

As we kissed, we could hear the fireworks going off in the distance, as well as the cheering of the crowd, but at that moment, it felt like it was just me and Tweek. The aching in my chest and stomach seemed to fade away, and this moment right now...it just felt...right.

Suddenly, the garage door opened and we saw the mechanic pulling our car out. Tweek and I quickly pulled away, our faces completely red as we tried our best to pretend nothing happened.

“Well boys, your car is good to go. My advice for next time, try not to hit a giant boulder while driving,” the mechanic joked.

“Ha ha ha, yeah...we’ll do that,” Tweek forced a laugh as he took the keys from the mechanic and we both started getting into the car. “Thanks again!”

“No problem, have a good night, boys,” the mechanic said before closing the garage and started making his way back inside.

Once the mechanic was gone, we both looked at each other and our faces went completely red again. We sat in the car for a moment, not sure what to say.

“...W-well...that was something, huh?” Tweek said.

“Yeah...two friends...kissing...which is totally normal since this doesn’t change anything,” I said.

“....Y-yeah...yeah! Right! It doesn’t change...a thing,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...we’ll just...pretend it never happened and move on,” I said, “we’re still friends, best friends,” I said.

“...Yeah...friends...and it never...happened,” Tweek said. I thought he looked a bit sad when I said that, but he put on a smile and started the car, “better head back to the motel to pick up our stuff, then we’ll be off on the road again.”

“Good idea, and if we’re smart, we might be able to save up what little cash we have to continue driving, we just have to hope that whatever food and necessities we get will be cheap enough to last us for three days,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek smiled, “guess we’re back on the road,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, me and you, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “me and you,” Tweek then started moving the car and we were driving back to the motel.

While we continued to slowly act normal again, the feeling in my chest wouldn’t go away, but after that kiss...I’m starting to realize what this strange feeling I’ve been getting really is. I just decided to play oblivious for now since...I’m afraid of the changes that might happen between me and Tweek if I act on these feelings.

After all...Tweek still wants to look for a boyfriend on his list...and all I’m doing is helping him complete them as his friend. That’s just how it is.


	6. Chapter 6

“The moon sure is pretty tonight,” I said.

Tweek smiled as he looked up for a second before looking back on the road, “yeah...really pretty. Reminds me of that time we…” Tweek drifted off as his cheeks became red.

I felt my cheeks getting warm as I remember that night, that kiss. What the hell were we thinking, kissing all of a sudden when we both don’t even know what we are. I mean, we’re supposed to be friends, right? And last I checked, friends don’t kiss friends.

“...Tweek...you have to admit that that was a mistake. I know we did it in the heat of the moment, but…” I sighed, “just...what are we exactly?”

“Don’t you know?” Tweek asked.

“...I mean...I think we’re friends...and I love us being friends…”

“...But?”

“...But...I also feel like...I want to be more than friends with you,” I said.

“Oh? Is that so?” Tweek said.

I blushed harder, “I don’t know...I’m being weird, aren’t I?”

“...The opposite,” Tweek said as he looked at me, “Craig...I like you...and obviously...you like me...so wouldn’t it make sense that we just...be together?” Tweek asked.

“...J-just like that? No...thinking it over? No...developing our relationship a bit more?” I asked.

Tweek smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It felt exactly like last time we kissed.

“Craig...what is it that you want?” Tweek whispered.

“...I...I…” I felt my heart pounding a lot, I can hear ringing in my ears, it was...almost deafening. “I want to...be your…” I felt like my tongue was in knots, I couldn’t find myself to say what I wanted loud enough. I wanted to be Tweek’s boyfriend, I wanted to show how much I love Tweek. “...I want-” Suddenly, I heard a loud horn ahead of us, I turned my head and saw a truck coming towards us. “Look out!” I exclaimed as I grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right.

We managed to avoid the truck, but accidentally drove off the cliff and ended up falling towards sharp rocks below. We crashed, our airbags going off, and my body in a lot of pain.

“Fuck...fuck….T-Tweek?” I turned my head to check on Tweek, only to feel my heart drop when a sharp branch pierced through Tweek’s chest. “W-what? No no no...this isn’t supposed to be happening! Y-your number still says you have much longer to live! You’re gonna be fine, as long as your number…” I looked up, only to feel my blood running cold as his number dropped all the way to zero.

“....This is your fault, Craig,” I heard Tweek saying.

“Tweek?” I looked at him, only to see his eyes turn cold, staring at me with pure hatred.

“You just had to ruin the plan, didn’t you? You couldn’t stick with the list as it was written,” Tweek said.

“W-what? What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with the list,” I said.

“Oh really? Last I checked...wanting you as a boyfriend was never on my list,” Tweek said, “so...that could only mean it was on your list,” Tweek said.

My eyes widened, “that makes no sense, Tweek. We’ve done stuff that I wanted, so this doesn’t make sense,” I said.

“True...but the things you wanted to do were also things I wanted to do...so...what would that mean here?” Tweek said, blood spilling out of his mouth.

“....” I suddenly started coughing violently, my throat burning. When I coughed into my hands, I paled when I saw the large amount of blood coming out. I felt dizzy and I couldn’t keep my eyes open, and the ringing in my ears was getting louder and louder. “Nnngg...why is this happening? Why did it have to end like this?” I asked.

“...Because...you should have stayed as you were. You should have avoided trying new things, you should have stayed a recluse for the rest of your short life,” Tweek said.

“What? But...but I wanted to live longer...I would have died in two years if I didn’t do anything about it,” I said.

“Yeah...but it’s a lot better than having both of us die...wouldn’t it? Face it, Craig...you’re selfish for dragging me down with you. If anyone should die...it’s you,” Tweek said.

“...Why are you saying this?” I asked.

“Maybe because...this is who I really am? You really think I want to spend my life with someone like you? A freak who knows when people are going to die? Aren’t you selfish for forcing me to come with you on your little freak show,” Tweek said.

“Stop it…”

“Face it, Craig...if you end up with me...who knows what could happen. You know nothing about your ability, or why you’re the only one with this...curse,” Tweek said.

“Stop it.”

“You’re going to drag us both to hell if you keep forcing me to come along with your plans. Just because our numbers been going up, that only means it can go down much quicker too. In the end...your choice in life...will affect us both...and look where we ended up now,” Tweek said.

“Stop it!” I shouted, the ringing now sounded like a siren going off in my head. I kept coughing and blood kept coming out, my ears were hurting so much that I felt something warm and wet dripping down them. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out any moment now. “It hurts...it hurts…”

“Face it, Craig….you and I can never be together. We’re too different. While you’ll live the rest of your life like a freak...Tweek...can be normal once he completes his list.”

“....” I looked up, only to see that Tweek was in front of me anymore, instead...it was...me?

“...In the end...we’re both gonna die if you keep this up, Craig...so why don’t you do the selfless thing and let him go...let him live a normal life and away from...numbers. Tweek deserves to be with someone as normal as him...and as for you...for us...we should just stay in our room...doing nothing to change anything because...we can’t change when we die nor how we die. We can’t change fate,” the other me said.

“....A-ah…” The ringing has gotten so loud that I couldn’t hear anything around us anymore, only the siren sound...and the other me.

“...Craig...it’s time to wake.”

“W-what?” I gritted my teeth as tears, now stained with blood, fell from my eyes.

“Wake up!” The other me yelled, his face morphing a bit as his words echoed in my head. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake. Up!”

Wake up.

* * *

“Craig...wake up.”

I let out a gasp as I woke up, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and turned around, seeing that I was still in the car with Tweek, who was busy trying to wake me up.

“Yeah...I’m up,” I stretched my arms and let out a yawn as I sat up straight.

“Jesus, I’ve been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes now. It looked like you were having a bad dream or something when you kept muttering and frowning,” Tweek said.

“I guess I’m just really tired,” I said.

“Understandable, especially since we had to sleep in the car last night since we couldn’t afford a room at a motel,” Tweek sighed.

I sighed, “well at least we don’t have to deal with that anymore since we’re now heading home,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “yeah...but man...it’s going to be weird coming home now. The trip felt so...long...and I kinda wish it didn’t end,” Tweek said.

“Same here, but we both know that we’ll be going back to school soon, and I’m sure we don’t want to anger our parents even more by extending our trip,” I said.

“Ugh...I really don’t want to go home, knowing that my dad will be waiting for me,” Tweek said.

“You and me both,” I sighed.

We couldn’t believe that we were heading home now. Our trip has come to an end, and we did a lot in the last few days. Tweek and I bonded, we had fun, we saw a lot of things, we got bored here and there, taught a few assholes a lesson, and...we kissed.

Though we didn’t kiss too long ago, we haven’t really mentioned it, which I’m thankful for. I’m not sure how I could handle talking about that moment, especially after having that messed up dream. Still, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I’m not sure if Tweek ever thought about it himself.

“Hey, just what were you dreaming of?” Tweek asked.

“Why do you want to know?” I asked.

“...Well...it’s just that lately, you look uncomfortable or upset when you’re asleep, I even heard you muttering or letting out a small yelp sometimes. I was just wondering if...maybe...you started getting these nightmares after...you know...we kissed?” Tweek asked.

My eyes widened, “why would you think us kissing is the reason I started getting nightmares?” I asked.

“Well...it’s just that...you never had any trouble sleeping before we kissed...but then straight after…” Tweek muttered.

I sighed, “Tweek, just because I started getting bad dreams after we...kissed...doesn’t mean it’s the reason for it. I’m probably just stressed, that’s all,” I said.

“Stressed about what?” Tweek asked.

“Oh...you know...my parents...coming home, going back to school...and dealing with a bunch of assholes, including the kids that still remember the fight we were in,” I said.

“Really? So it’s not because we...kissed that night?” Tweek asked.

“Of course not. What I’m dreaming has nothing to do with it, hell, I even forgot that we kissed until you brought it up all of a sudden,” I said.

“...Oh...I uh...I see,” Tweek said before clearing his throat, “well I’m glad. If that kissed really was bothering you, I’d feel bad for kinda...making you do it,” Tweek said.

“H-hey...it was part of your list...and true...I’m not your boyfriend and originally that was meant for when you did find a boyfriend...but...the moment was perfect, exactly how you imagined it, so of course...you wanted to get that off your list right away. When would you ever get a chance like that again?” I said, chuckling a bit.

Tweek looked at me for a bit before turning his eyes back on the road, “right...part of my list...and...all of that,” Tweek said, putting on a smile, though I can tell it was a bit forced. “Well...once we’re home, we can leave all the stress we had on this trip behind us. It’s going to be nice to sleep in my own bed and not have to worry about suspicious stains or smells, loud neighbors, and high prices for sleeping in a room for one night,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, and we won’t have to worry about getting lost, losing our car, or meeting a bunch of assholes,” I said.

“Uh huh,” Tweek smiled, “...though...this trip was amazing. Not exactly how I had it in mind, but...it was fun...just me and you...a-and the open road,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...it was pretty fun, wasn’t it?” I smiled.

Tweek smiled, “we should do this more often...when we graduate, of course. We could make this a yearly thing! A celebration to...well...us! Hell, we can even knock off more of the extreme stuff on my list when we start traveling again, it’ll be great,” Tweek smiled.

“....Yeah...it would…” I said. Though...I feel like once we graduate and start figuring out what we’re going to do with life, I’m pretty sure Tweek will find someone else by that time, and might even end up going on a trip with them instead of me. Which is fine, I didn’t want to be a third wheel or anything...and...it would be better...for Tweek...to just...forget about me once this is over and we’re done with everything. I’m sure Tweek would like to spend his long life with someone who’s...normal...after all.

“...Well...we’re home,” Tweek said as we both noticed the “Welcome to South Park” sign just ahead of us. We both sighed, knowing just what was waiting for us. “Nnnnggg...I-I really don’t want to be home right now. My dad just sent me a text telling me that he’s waiting in the kitchen for me once I step inside the house, he wants to talk,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Well my parents haven’t really texted me that much, even when I did tell them we were coming home today. That’s not a good sign,” I sighed.

“...Maybe we should turn around, come back tomorrow. Let’s stay on the road for a little longer,” Tweek said.

“As tempting as that sounds, we don’t have any money, and we just ate all of our snacks. Besides, I don’t think I can take another night sleeping in this car,” I sighed as I stretched my back a bit.

“....You’re right,” Tweek sighed, “it’s now or never,” Tweek said.

“....True...but do we have to come home right this exact moment?” I asked.

“Huh?”

I smiled as I gestured towards the playground that was nearby, “let’s head to the playground and relax a bit. We should mentally prepare ourselves for the shitstorm that’s waiting for us at home,” I said.

“...Yeah...that’s a good idea. I like that idea. Great idea,” Tweek said as he started making a left and we instead headed to the playground instead of going home.

Once we reached the playground, we parked the car and got out. We headed towards the swings that were there. Once Tweek and I sat down, we just sat there in silence, occasionally swinging a bit by moving our feet, but not really going all out.

“...You know something? I half expected the town to change once we came home,” Tweek said.

“Why?”

“I don’t know...a lot of kids were still talking about the fight when we were suspended from school...and I remember getting a lot of looks when I was working at the coffee shop during that time. So...I’d imagine news of us leaving town for a road trip would have gotten everyone’s attention,” Tweek said.

I sighed, “yeah well...I’m kinda glad no one is making that big of a shit about it. People should mind their own business and not find other people’s lives as a source of entertainment. I can still feel my face aching from when I got punched,” I sighed.

Tweek chuckled as he continued to swing his feet back and forth and get a bit more air on the swing. “Still...it’s nice being home...but at the same time...I can’t wait to leave this town and start something new with myself,” Tweek said.

“So...that means you aren’t going to be a barista at your dad’s shop much longer?”

“Hell no...as much as I love my parents, I hate working there. The hours are terrible, and I can’t handle people for too long,” Tweek said.

“Oh? So what do you want to be once you graduate?” I asked.

“....I’m not sure...maybe I’ll be an artist? A piano player? Oh! Maybe an actor. I recently started having an interest in acting. Thanks by the way,” Tweek smiled.

“Oh right,” I said, remembering how we got those guys who stole our car in trouble. “You did great back there by the way. You stayed calm and was very convincing to the police,” I said.

“Hey now, you did most of the work, I just finished what we both started,” Tweek smiled.

“Still...I bet you’d make a great actor. You seem to love the attention of people when you did something...crazy,” I said.

“T-that’s not true! Name one thing I have done that would make you think that,” Tweek said.

“The school fight,” I said.

“....Okay...fair enough,” Tweek chuckled.

I smiled and looked up, seeing the moon was up high. My mind went back to that dream, but I tried to ignore it. After all, I didn’t want to make Tweek worry again.

“You also have a knack for attracting my attention too, you know,” I found myself saying.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Tweek asked.

“I mean...you’re always the guy who keeps me noticing a lot of stuff that you do. How happy you are, how motivated you are, and even how upset you are. I’m always noticing your mood, your actions, and how much you’re really into something. Hell...it’s probably your passion for living that has gotten me to get out of my room after all these years...trying new things and seeing things I never imagined on seeing.”

“....Um...well uh...I’m glad I got you to live life...Craig,” Tweek said awkwardly. I noticed how he was blushing a bit, and my heart was going crazy at the sight of him, but I just took a deep breath and reminded myself that there was nothing between me and Tweek. We’re just friends.

I sighed as I looked up at the moon once more, “it’s really getting late, maybe it’s time we head home and get the punishment our parents have for us over with,” I sighed. As I stood up, I was about to head back to the car, but Tweek grabbed my hand and stopped me.

“Wait…”

“....” I looked back at Tweek, “what? Still scared? You know we can’t avoid them forever,” I said.

“N-no...it’s not that,” Tweek said, his face going completely red.

...Oh.

“....”

“Um...Craig...I know we kinda unofficially said...or more like knew not to mention...that night...w-when we kissed…” Tweek said. My eyes widening, “but...I can’t stop thinking about it, it’s been driving me crazy for the past few days...and now that we’re back home and around a familiar setting and stuff...and it’ll be a long time for us to be alone like this...I...I need to know,” Tweek looked at me, his eyes looked to be shining and his cheeks really pink, “did you...feel anything when we kissed?”

I felt my entire body go stiff. Why did he have to mention the kiss? Why did he have to ask me if I felt anything? Why did it have to happen now...when I’m not even sure if it’s right to tell him how I feel or to keep hiding it until everything is over between us.

I felt my mind go blank as I couldn’t come up with an answer. My stomach was in a knot, and I could faintly hear that ringing in my ear again. I couldn’t help but look at Tweek’s number, not sure why, maybe for reassurance that maybe telling him won’t really change it or anything, that I’m just overthinking it.

However, when I looked at his number, I noticed the white number suddenly changed. It went to zero before going back to the original number. I saw that the number was fading in and out, even glitching a bit.

What was happening?

“Craig? I-I don’t want to rush you, but...it is kinda cold and I’m going crazy here,” Tweek said, fidgeting with his shirt.

“....” I looked back at his number, seeing it was normal again. I wasn’t sure if that was my imagination making that up, or if it really happened, that Tweek’s number went to zero briefly and started glitching out. It looked like a sign...telling me that...I shouldn’t be with Tweek. “....I’m sorry,” I simply said. Tweek looked at me, his eyes widened, and his smile dropped. I looked down, feeling my heart aching, “I didn’t...feel anything that day. It just felt like...a pair of lips...touching...I guess,” I lied.

“...Oh...um...no...it was silly of me to think you felt anything. I guess at the heat of the moment, I just assumed…” Tweek looked down, he looked like he was going to cry. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to make it awkward between us.”

“I’m really sorry, Tweek. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings like that,” I said.

“No no...it’s fine. It’s not like I was really expecting you to just automatically be with me or change anything...it’s normal if you don’t feel the same way about me...and I shouldn’t try to change your mind or do anything,” Tweek said.

“....I’m so sorry, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek looked at me before forcing a smile on his face, “it’s not your fault, Craig. Don’t be sorry,” Tweek said. The guilt was eating me alive at that moment. Tweek sighed as he stood up. He suddenly slapped his face with both hands, making his cheeks turn red.

“W-what was that about?”

“T-to stop myself from crying. After all...we’re still friends,” Tweek smiled, he then dropped it and looked concerned, “w-we are...still friends...right?” Tweek asked.

I smiled, “of course. You’ll be stuck with me until we completed that list...then I’d say we go on a few road trips, maybe find a restaurant that sells the world’s largest pizza slice...maybe even find the world’s largest guinea pig too,” I joked.

Tweek smiled and started chuckling, “yeah...sounds like a great plan for us in the future,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah...future,” I said, feeling my heart aching even more.

After a bit, we started heading back to the car. Tweek got in, but for me? I just grabbed my stuff from the back and from the trunk and placed them on the sidewalk.

“What are you doing?” Tweek asked.

“I think I’ll walk home, my place isn’t too far, and I don’t want you using anymore gas and upsetting your dad even more,” I said.

“It’s no trouble,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “after you kinda confessed to me and then got rejected...don’t you think it’s better for you to be alone right now? You still need some time to heal, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “says the guy who rejected me,” Tweek said before putting on a smile, “but thanks...I think I would like to be alone right now. I just didn’t want to say that because I didn’t want to make you think it’s your fault or anything,” Tweek said.

I smiled at him, “it’s fine, Tweek. That’s just how things go. Now go one, better get home quick before it gets really late,” I said.

“Right,” Tweek smiled, “see you around?”

I smiled, “see you,” I said.

Tweek nodded and drove off. Once he was out of sight, I let out a sigh before grabbing my stuff and slowly walked back to my house. I was actually kinda glad Tweek decided to let me walk home. God knows I needed to be alone to clear my thoughts right now.

When I got home, I saw that the lights were one, as well as movement from the inside. I sighed, knowing that my parents were waiting for me, ready to yell at me and give me an hour long lecture.

“Let’s get this over with,” I sighed as I started heading inside.

The moment I opened the door, it started. “You have any idea how worried we were!? What were you thinking!”

“You could have gotten hurt, young man! You had us worried sick!”

“Just because you were suspended doesn’t mean you were allowed to go on a road trip for a few days!”

“You are so in trouble, young man. That’s it! You are grounded for two months!”

I sighed as I looked at my mom, “okay.”

“...And...no TV or video games.”

“Okay,” I Said.

“No hanging out with friends during the weekend either, you are to stay in the house and leave for school, that’s it! You hear me?”

I sighed once more as I started making my way to my room, “got it. I’m going to bed now,” I said as I ignored my parents for the rest of the night, not really caring about the punishment or anything.

Once I was in my room, I just took off my jacket and placed it on the bed before plopping down on it. I sighed as I placed my head on the pillow and just stared at the wall to my left, which coincidentally had my mirror there. I stared at the mirror, seeing my reflection, as well as the number above my head. I felt sick as I remember Tweek’s number earlier, and how it changed all of a sudden. I still couldn’t tell if I imagined it or not.

When I looked at my number, I did see it glitching a bit, similar to Tweek’s. Not really wanting to deal with this now, I grabbed my jacket and placed it over the mirror. When I saw my jacket, I suddenly couldn’t help but remember how Tweek bought me a new jacket after those assholes who stole our car kinda ruined my old one. I stared at the jacket before grabbing the sleeve, feeling my heart aching even more as I remembered the conversation I had with Tweek earlier.

I sighed as I let go of the sleeve and headed back to my bed, laying down and just not caring about anything else anymore. As I laid there, my mind raced back to Tweek, and how upset he looked. I felt guilty for not being honest, but at the same time...I was scared. I didn’t know what to do, and I wasn’t even sure if what I did and said was even the right answer.

“....Fuck,” I sighed as I clutched my stomach, feeling sick.

* * *

Four days have passed and my suspension is over. During those days of me not going to school, I’ve been stuck in my room, grounded, and judging from the few texts I got from Tweek, he was grounded too, but was forced to work at the coffee shop until he was able to come back to school.

For the most part, I haven’t really seen Tweek, even when we were texting each other, I’d send a simple reply that has very few words. I would say more things to him, but I wasn’t sure if I was able to talk to him at the moment, my mind was going crazy ever since that confession. I still haven’t gotten over the guilt, and what’s worse, I’ve been feeling weird lately, and not in a bad feeling way, but the fact that I couldn’t stop coughing all of a sudden.

As I was walking downstairs, ready to go to school, I suddenly stopped and started coughing violently. Mom looked at me when she was walking by and looked concerned.

“You’ve been coughing non-stop, dear. Are you sick?” Mom asked as she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. “You’re temperature feels normal…”

“Probably caught something when he and that Tweak kid decided to run away for a few days,” dad said, reading his newspaper on the couch.

I frowned, “we didn’t run away, dad. We simply went on a road trip, and I already told you that we were very careful and-” I started coughing again.

“Jesus, it sounds bad. Maybe we should take you to see a doctor,” mom said.

“No...I’m fine. Besides, I would really like to go outside, even if I’m simply going to school,” I said.

Mom sighed, “fine, just please be careful, and remember, once school is over, you come back home, no making plans with friends. The neighbors will be keeping an eye on our house, making sure you arrive home once school is over, so I’ll know if you came home or not,” mom said.

“I got it,” I sighed, “I’ll be home after school, now can I go?”

“Fine, just...if that coughing gets bad, call me or your father. I’m a bit worried,” mom said.

“It’s fine, the air is just dry. I’ll drink some water and take a few cough drops, and I’ll be fine. Promise,” I said as I started making my way to the door, “see you later,” I said before leaving.

I sighed once I was outside and the door was closed behind me. I started making my way to school, while trying to control my coughing.

As I was walking, I noticed Clyde. He saw, had a huge grin on his face, and started rushing towards me. “Hey hey hey! You’re back in town!”

“You heard?” I asked.

“Of course I heard. The whole town heard! Your parents and Tweek’s parents have been talking to my dad and other parents about what you and Tweek did. Everyone from school knows about you two,” Clyde said.

“Jesus, Tweek must be freaking out,” I sighed before covering my mouth when I felt another cough coming on.

“So, how long have you been back?”

“Since Wednesday night. I’ve been grounded for four days though, which is why I wasn’t able to come and see you guys, let along hang out with you,” I said.

“Jesus...how long are you grounded for?” Clyde asked.

“Two months.”

“Yowzers, with a stunt like that, I expected a year,” Clyde said.

“Yeah well I’m lucky I didn’t get into any more trouble, especially with the shit Tweek and I went through during our trip,” I said.

“Oh? Like what?” Clyde asked.

“I’ll tell you once we meet up with the guys. I’m sure Token and Jimmy would love to hear about what happened too,” I said.

“Alright, I’ll text the guys to meet us at your locker,” Clyde said.

“Fine,” I sighed. I suddenly started coughing again, feeling my lungs burning.

“Whoa, nasty cough, dude. You sick?”

“I can’t be. I was normal four days ago, but after I came back home, I’ve been coughing a lot,” I said.

“Huh...must be allergies,” Clyde said.

“I don’t have allergies, Clyde.”

“Really? You sure? You could be allergic to pollen,” Clyde said.

“I’m not allergic to pollen, Clyde. I would know,” I sighed. I kept coughing, “trust me, I’m fine, just have a dry throat, that’s all.”

“Alright. Whatever you say,” Clyde said, still looking skeptical.

We soon reached school and immediately, all eyes were on me. I felt uncomfortable as I was walking towards my locker with Clyde, seeing a bunch of kids looking at me and whispering towards each other.

Christ, do these assholes have nothing better to do?

Once we reached my locker, we both saw Token and Jimmy were already there, waiting for us. We walked over towards them, and already, I can tell they have a lot of questions.

“W-w-w-well i-if it i-i-isn’t the mmmmmmaaaaaannnnn o-of the hour,” Jimmy said.

“Guess you guys heard about it too,” I sighed.

“Of course we heard about it, the entire town heard about it,” Token, “dude, what were you thinking? Both you and Tweek,” Token said.

“It’s nothing, we were just...trying to do some stuff together,” I said.

“Stuff together? Dude, when you want to do something with a friend, you go to the mall, get food, or play video games. You don’t suddenly go on a road trip right after you get suspended from school,” Token said.

“What’s done is done,” I sighed, “can we just drop it already? Knowing Clyde texted you, I’m sure all of you are dying to know what happened during my trip,” I said.

“Yeah man, like what happened? What did you and Tweek do?” Clyde asked.

“Nothing much, we were just on the road...driving straight, not really having a real plan on where we’re going,” I said.

“Wait...so you had no idea where you’re going? You didn’t plan anything?” Token asked.

“Pretty much,” I said.

“How the fuck did you not get lost or in trouble?” Token asked.

“Oh believe me, Tweek and I did get in a lot of trouble,” I sighed, “we had our car stolen, we crashed our car, we got into arguments, we went to a concert full of druggies and alcoholics, we nearly died, and so many other shit...but at the same time...we saw a lot of cool stuff, and had fun,” I said.

“Sounds like you two went through a lot,” Clyde said.

“Oh believe me...we did,” I sighed, “....but...I don’t think I would have gone on that trip if it weren’t for Tweek. He really...made me see things a whole lot differently,” I said.

“T-to think that the g-g-guy who didn’t like Tweek e-e-ended up being close t-t-to him,” Jimmy said.

“Hey...I didn’t hate Tweek or anything like that...I just felt...conflicted with someone like him, but thanks to him...I got to see a lot more than just the town or my room,” I said. “I’m...grateful for what Tweek did,” I said.

“....” The guys stared at me for a bit before looking at each other. Jimmy then had a smirk on his face as he leaned forward a bit.

“S-s-seems someone h-has a c-c-crush on Tweek,” Jimmy said.

I blushed, “shut up,” I said as I started opening my locker.

“You’re not denying it...that means you totally do have a thing for Tweek,” Token said.

“...Shut up,” I said.

“Oh man, he’s really not denying it if he’s not even going to argue back!” Clyde exclaimed, “dude, what happened between you and Tweek? Are you two dating? Did you guys kiss?”

I sighed as I closed my locker, my chest tightened as I thought back to Tweek’s confession and then me rejecting him when I saw his number. “Yes...we kissed...but we’re not together,” I said.

“What!?” The guys exclaimed, looking at me weirdly.

“Dude, how do you kiss someone and not be together! Was it like an accident or something!?” Clyde asked.

“No...we both agreed to kiss each other,” I said.

“Then what happened?” Token asked, confused.

“...It’s complicated,” I sighed, “look, Tweek and I kissed, but that’s it. We’re still friends, and we’re not together...we’re never going to be together,” I said.

“B-b-boy...Craig must b-be a b-bad kisser then,” I heard Jimmy say as he whispered towards Token. I glared at him, but said nothing.

“So you and Tweek aren’t planning to be together?” Clyde asked.

“Nope. We’re going to stay as friends,” I said.

“Then what? You didn’t like the kiss or something?”

“What? No! Of course not,” I said as I felt my cheeks blushing, “I...I actually thought the kiss was amazing,” I said.

The guys looked confused.

“Then what’s the reason? It seems like you like Tweek...does Tweek not like you back?” Token asked.

“...No...he likes me...he actually kinda confessed a few days ago,” I said.

“T-then what’s the p-problem?” Jimmy asked.

I felt like saying it, but I couldn’t tell them the truth, especially since I know they don’t believe me about the whole numbers thing, so of course they won’t believe me if I told them that I saw Tweek’s number glitching and I was afraid that being with him would result in something bad. I couldn’t tell them the truth.

“Look...it’s really really complicated. Just know that yes...Tweek and I kissed, I liked it, but Tweek and I will never be together. We’re better off as just…” When I was about to turn to walk, I stopped when I saw that Tweek was standing right there, staring at me with wide and hurt eyes, “...friends…”

“...You lied…” Tweek said.

“Tweek...when did you…”

“Just a few minutes ago...but I heard enough,” Tweek said, looking down. “I came over to say hi to you, but then I heard my name...and then...what you said about...the kiss…”

“Tweek…”

“Why did you lie to me?” Tweek asked, staring at me angrily. “You didn’t have to lie if you felt the same way. Why?”

“...I didn’t...I just…”

“...Are you embarrassed by me? Embarrassed by what people will think if they saw you with me?”

“No! Of course not! That’s not it at all!” I exclaimed.

“Then what? Why did you need to lie to me that night?” Tweek asked.

“...” I looked around, seeing people staring. I then stared at Tweek’s number, and my eyes widened when I saw it glitching again. “It’s...it’s because...you know…” I said as I looked up.

“...What? My number? What does my number have anything to do with why you lied” Tweek asked.

“Dude, what is he talking about?” Token asked.

“...Tweek, can we just talk about this somewhere private?” I asked.

“I don’t understand you, Craig. You were never scared of telling people about your ability before, but now you’re being all shy about it? What the heck, Craig?” Tweek asked. Tweek then thought about it, “is the reason you lied to me because...you really can’t see numbers? Is that a lie too?”

“Look, it’s not what you think...it really has something to do with your number and why I...didn’t tell you how I felt that night,” I said.

“...I can’t believe you, Craig. I brought up enough courage to tell you how I felt...and you went ahead and lied...all because...because...what? You’re scared? Scared of what? Me? My number? Or...maybe you just didn’t want to like me...that I am a nuisance to you, and liking me is the biggest mistake in your life,” Tweek said as tears formed in his eyes.

“Tweek, that’s not-” I suddenly started coughing again, feeling my lungs burning. “That’s not the reason a-at all,” I kept coughing between words, making it hard to get straight to the point.

Tweek glared at me as he stepped back, looking at me with disgust, “well fine, Craig...if I’m such a nuisance and you don’t want to be honest...then...let’s not be together at all. In fact...let’s not be friends anymore! Let’s forget about completing the list!” Tweek exclaimed, “I have enough years to live, I don’t need anymore of your help! Even if my number goes back to one, I’d rather die in one year than knowing that I’ve been nothing but a huge nuisance to you,” Tweek exclaimed. He then turned and started to leave, tears falling from his eyes.

“Tweek! Wait! It’s not what it-” I began coughing even more, my lungs feel like they’re being crushed. I was having a hard time breathing, and there was this constant ringing in my ears. I felt dizzy as I tried to walk, barely able to take two steps. I continued to cough until I felt something warm and wet on my hands.

“Dude...are you okay!?”

“You’re bleeding! You’re coughing up blood!”

“...Huh?” I was breathing heavily as I looked at my hand, I paled when I saw blood all over it. “What’s...what’s happening?” I muttered. As I looked up, I saw people surrounding me, confused as to what was happening. However, when they got close, I saw their numbers, practically in my face. Just like Tweek’s, they were glitching as well, some jumping from zero then back to its original number, one had their number turn into a letter briefly, and another into a symbol. I didn’t know what was going on, but seeing these huge white numbers, glitching in front of me, it was hurting my eyes and making me dizzy. “Stop it...stay away from me! I don’t want to see any more numbers! Stay back! Stop it!” I exclaimed as I tried to cover my eyes.

“Dude, what’s going on with you?”

“Craig, calm down. Just sit down or something!”

The numbers, they were everywhere, crowding me. I felt sick as they got closer and closer, and continued to change in front of me. I wasn’t sure if this was in my head or if they were actually changing, but right now, I couldn’t take it any longer.

“Stop it!” I shouted as I took a step back. I accidentally tripped on someone’s foot and fell back, hitting my head on the floor.

“Craig!” I heard the guys exclaim.

I felt my vision darkening as I looked up, my head was dizzy and my vision was blurry. I looked up, seeing everyone turning into dark blobs of blur. The only things that were clear were the numbers as they stopped glitching, but there were so many in front of me. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t I be born normal? Just...what are these numbers and why can I see them?

“C-Craig!” The last thing I heard was Tweek’s voice.

* * *

The guys managed to call my parents when I fainted, I found out about it when I woke up a few hours later, finding myself at the hospital. I was surprised, to be there all of a sudden, but looking at my parents’ expression, I realized they were sad, tears were streaming both of their faces.

“Nnngg...what’s wrong? Did the doctors find something or what?” I asked.

“...” Mom tried to speak, but she kept crying harder as she started to sob loudly.

“Mom?”

The doctor soon arrived and walked towards me. “Hello, Craig. Glad you’re up,” the doctor said.

“Yeah...I guess…” I said as I looked at my parents, “but...what’s going on? Did something happen?” I asked.

“...Well Craig...I have some...bad news,” the doctor said. Mom suddenly cried harder as dad tried his best to comfort her.

“Oh...w-what is it? Do I have cancer or something?” I asked, feeling my heart racing.

“...No,” the doctor said, looking down, “honestly...we’re not sure what’s wrong with you...but we do know one thing,” the doctor said.

“What?” Craig asked.

“...You’re dying,” the doctor said.

My heart stopped. “W-what?”

“We’re stumped ourselves, Craig. We don’t know why this is happening, but looking at your heart rate, your brainwaves, and even testing your blood...well...it seems you’re...going to die...and we don’t even know if you’re dying from a disease or what….we can’t find anything,” the doctor said.

“No no no...that makes no sense...I...I had more years to live…I’m supposed to live longer...I can’t be dying...that makes no sense,” I said.

“I know, Craig. However...life happens in an unexpected way. For whatever reason...you are dying...and we don’t know why or how to prevent it. I’m sorry...but there isn’t much we can do to help you,” the doctor said.

“So what? I’m...I’m going to die...and there’s nothing you or any doctor in this facility can do?” I asked.

“Well...we’ll keep you around for a few more days to run a few more tests...but if nothing shows up...then I’m sorry...there’s nothing we can do,” the doctor said.

“...Then...how long do I have left?” I asked.

“Not really sure...but judging from vitals...I’d say...two weeks...maybe three if you’re lucky,” the doctor said.

“That short?” I asked, feeling my body tense up.

“I’m afraid so...so my advice...if there’s really nothing we can do...I think you should spend the remainder of your time...saying goodbye to your friends and loved ones. I know it’s hard...but there’s no way to avoid death, Craig.”

“...No...no...I’m supposed to avoid it...I’ve been avoiding it for the past few days...this makes no sense...this makes...no fucking sense…” I felt my body trembling as I felt tears falling from my eyes.

After everything I’ve been through to raise my number...I was going to die.

After staying in the hospital for three days, the doctors weren’t able to find anything wrong with me or how to save me. There was no way for them to prevent my death at all. So, I headed home since there was nothing that can be done, and my parents wanted my last moments with the family and not in a hospital room. Still, even as my parents were helping me get home, I didn’t have a lot of energy, I could barely walk, let alone stand. I had to be carried on a wheelchair just to get to the car.

“It’ll be alright, sweetheart, we’ll make sure the next couple of days will be the best. Your father and I will get off of work, and we’ll buy you whatever you want. We can buy a guinea pig, video games, or even that toy you wanted when you were ten,” mom said, trying to sound enthusiastic. It wasn’t working sine she was still crying.

“I don’t want a toy, mom. I’m too old for toys,” I sighed as I stared at the ceiling of my room. I was currently laying in my bed, too tired to move much, even to look at my parents. “You don’t have to do anything, it would be...pointless after all,” I said.

“Don’t say that,” mom said as she gently moved my head so I could look at her. I felt sick in my stomach when I saw her number, it was glitching like everyone else from school, but not as bad, same when I saw the numbers of the doctors and nurses at the hospital. “I know this isn’t fair and we aren’t able to find answers as to why you’re like this now...but...no matter what, your father and I are here for you everyday...we’ll be by your side...and we’ll always love you,” mom said as she gently stroke my cheek. “So...whatever you want...I’ll make sure you get it before you...leave us...forever,” mom said, tears in her eyes.

I stared at her, feeling my heart aching. I just let out a sigh as I leaned into her hand a bit, “I would like some water, my throat is killing me,” I said.

“Of course, dear,” mom smiled tearfully.

“Then...I would like to be left alone for a bit, I really want to rest right now,” I said.

“Of course,” mom said. She stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and started to leave, “...stay strong, Craig...and pray that...a miracle will happen,” mom said before she left.

Once mom was gone, I let out another tired sigh, too tired to move much. Hell, breathing and blinking was even tiring with what little energy I had at that moment. As I laid on my bed, just waiting for my unavoidable death, I happened to see myself in the mirror. I guess mom must have removed my jacket from the mirror when she was doing laundry for me, I can see my reflection. My heart ached when I saw the number above my head.

A big, fat zero was now above my head. It wasn’t glitching, it wasn’t a mistake, and it wasn’t changing back to the number I earned when I was with Tweek. The zero continued to float on my head, taunting me. I’m just waiting until the zero change to a countdown, telling me that my time was up, and that this really will be my last day on Earth.

I felt tears in my eyes as my chest tightened, and I began crying as I laid on my bed, staring at the zero. All that work, all that joy, everything….gone to waste.

In the end...instead of originally having two years to live...I only have about two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this will be the second to last chapter of this story. Next update will most likely be the final chapter. I just want to say thank you all for following this story, liking it, and showing your love for it on my tumblr, instagram, and here. It's sad that this one will be ending, but I will have new stories along the way, and will still be updating a Siren's Tale as well, so look forward to those. Anyways, stay tune for the finale!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with the story, waiting for each update, and read to the very end. It's sad for the story to end so soon, but that's just things are. Still...thank you all for showing your support and love for the story, you're all amazing. So with that, enjoy the final chapter, and look forward to more stories in the future. Thank you.

When I was young, and saw these numbers, I always assumed everyone could see them like me. I assumed people were able to see these giant, white, floating numbers above people’s heads, and believed it was normal.

How wrong I was.

Realizing that no one could see them, only me, I realized something was wrong. I realized that for whatever reason, I was given this ability, being able to see when people die, how close they are to their end, and watched as these numbers go down each and every day. The sight of someone about to die always made me feel...hopeless.

Then...I noticed how my number was smaller than everyone in my family, even my own baby sister. It didn’t take long for me to realize that I had a shorter lifespan, and that I didn’t have that long to live, I don’t think I’ll even reach my twenties like I hoped. I was going to die young before I even start college, get a job, or even do anything outside of my life at home and in town. I realized that I wasn’t able to do anything, I couldn’t travel, I couldn’t see the world, I could even find someone to be with. All this realization has made me less motivated to even try to live my life, to experience new things, to even being carefree and not worry about anything. The reason for it is because...what’s the point? I won’t have long to live...and it’s not like it’ll change anything. I’ve tried so many things to prevent my short life, but no matter what I did, nothing changed.

Still...I met Tweek. At first, I didn’t like him, mostly because I hated how he spent his life which caused him to live a year shorter than me. I felt pity, but at the same time, I felt angry that he wasted his life on things that were obviously making him have a short life, and yet he doesn’t realize it. In the end, Tweek and I got to know more about each other, we spent a lot of time together, we became friends...and...I fell in love with him...and I’m sure he fell in love with me. If I had never told Tweek that he had a year to live, would anything change? Would I have never been friends with Tweek? Would I have never helped Tweek to live longer? Would we still have these short lives? Would I...have never had these feelings for him?

….I guess it doesn’t matter anymore. I fucked things up...and now...I have less than a week to live. All that work I did to raise my number is now pointless, telling Tweek a lie was also a bit stupid, and everything I did because I was scared...I regret it.

I really...really regret everything I’ve done at this point.

“Craig...your friends are here,” I heard mom knocking on the door before poking her head inside my room.

I slowly moved my head to turn towards her, but even the slight movement made me feel dizzy. I haven’t been able to move from my bed for awhile now, hell, I needed help from my parents when I needed to use the restroom. I haven’t been able to go to school, which I guess is kinda pointless at this point. I haven’t been able to do anything, let alone text my friends or talk to anyone. I just feel so...tired these days.

“I don’t want to see anyone, mom,” I barely said. My throat was dry and scratchy, and even when I drank lots of water, I could barely speak in my condition.

Mom sighed, “they were insistent on seeing you after they heard about what happened, Craig,” mom said. “It’s better to see them now before…” mom drifted off.

“...Okay...fine,” I said. I only have a few days to live now, it’s better I say my last few words to the guys.

Mom nodded and left to get the guys. After a bit, my door opened, and the first to rush into my room was Clyde, who was already a crying mess.

“How could you not want to see us, dude!? It’s bad enough we had to hear about you dying from our own parents after your mom texted them!” Clyde exclaimed as he rushed over to my bedside and hugged me.

“Clyde, get off of him before you make it worse for him,” Token said as he came in next. It looked like he was trying his best to stay strong, but I can tell he was crying himself. “How are you feeling, Craig?”

“...Tired...I’ve been unable to move without feeling sick, so there’s that,” I said. I noticed that Jimmy hasn’t come in yet, “is Jimmy here?”

“Uh...yeah...he’s...um...he’s not taking the news about you that well, he needed a minute,” Token said.

“Weird...I really thought out of anyone who’d be breaking down more, it’s be Clyde here,” I said.

“...Well...Jimmy is upset...but not that upset...he’s actually down there because he’s trying to comfort someone,” Token said.

“What? Someone else is here? Who?” I asked.

Suddenly, I noticed the door opening. Jimmy came in, looking sad, but kept quiet, however, the person who was behind Jimmy was the person I didn’t want to see the most.

“...Hey...Craig...how are you?” Tweek asked as he stared at me. I noticed how swollen his eyes were. I hated how Tweek was crying because of me, I never want to be the cause of Tweek being sad.

“...Just tired…” I said, looking at him.

“....Craig…” Tweek sighed as he looked down, grabbing and pinching the hem of his shirt.

Token looked at us before clearing his throat, “obviously...you two need to talk about something, so we’ll leave you two alone for a bit,” Token said.

“What? But we just got here, and I’m still upset that Craig didn’t tell us about his condition himself!” Clyde exclaimed, still being a crying mess.

“Clyde, let’s just wait back downstairs for a bit,” Token then grabbed the back of Clyde’s jacket and pulled him away from me. The guys then left my room, leaving Tweek and I alone.

Once we were alone, there was this awkward silence between us. We didn’t say anything, nor did we attempt to say anything. I can tell Tweek wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure about it.

Seeing how Tweek was getting uneasy, I decided to break the ice for him, “well...I guess everything we did was...half useless,” I said. I looked at his number, seeing how his still was. “Your number hasn’t changed, so you’re still okay and won’t end up like me,” I said, putting on a smile.

“....” Tweek looked at me before he burst into tears, “who the fuck cares about my number!? All I care about is how you ended up like...like...this!” Tweek rushed over to my side and got on his knees. Tweek grabbed my hand and pulled it close to his face, tears falling down from his cheek, “it wasn’t supposed to be like this! We were both supposed to live long! We were both supposed to live fulfilling lives! Both of us...not just me...not just...me…” Tweek said, sobbing loudly.

“....Hey...don’t be like that, Tweek,” I said as I tried my best to move my fingers to rub the back of his hand. “I’m just glad that whatever I did to cause myself to end up like this...hasn’t affected you. I want you to live a long and happy life. I want you to graduate, go to college, start your career, and find the love of your life,” I said.

“Love of my life!? Craig, the love of my life is right here, laying in bed and dying!” Tweek exclaimed. “I don’t want anyone else, I just want you!” Tweek exclaimed. “Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn!? Why are you always keeping your pain in secret instead of letting others help you!? Why are you just allowing this to happen, Craig!?”

“....What’s the point in trying to stop something that can’t be stopped?” I sighed, “Tweek...we all die...and we die at a certain time and day. We can’t change fate,” I said.

“...But we did, Craig...we changed my fate...and we changed yours for a bit. If we never made my list and do all the crazy shit we’ve been doing so far...I’d still have one year to live,” Tweek said. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“...Of course it does,” I said, “it means the whole world to me knowing that...for once...I actually did help someone, and I’m glad I helped you live much longer than one year,” I said. “I don’t regret helping you, Tweek...and I really wish I could help you complete your list...but now...I can’t. I don’t even know why I ended up like this, or why this is happening now...but...I don’t regret helping you, Tweek...and I never will,” I said.

“....Craig…” Tweek held my hand tightly, tears still falling from his eyes. “...Please...at least for me...tell me why you lied when you said you didn’t feel anything when we kissed. Why did you lie?” Tweek asked.

“....I guess...I was scared that I was holding you back from living a normal life. Why on earth would you want to love someone...who isn’t like anyone else? Someone like me...who can see people’s life spans for whatever reason. Don’t you think people will start criticising you for choosing to be with someone like me? They might even think you’re enabling me since they don’t believe in me...and I don’t want you to go through all of that,” I said.

“...Craig,” Tweek was trembling before he put my hand down and stood up, “I don’t care what others think, nor will I let a stranger tell me who and who I can’t love, especially you. You have no fucking right to tell me how I should feel nor make deisions for me. I’m old enough to know what I want...and right now...this isn’t what I want...seeing you in your bed and dying…” Tweek then turned and started leaving.

“What are you doing, Tweek?” I asked.

“....I’m not sure...but...I’m going to fix this somehow...I’m going to make sure you’re okay,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...don’t. You’ll just overwork yourself. It’ll be pointless trying to save me,” I said.

“I don’t fucking care! Even if it’s too late and I am not able to find anything to save you...at least I fucking tried...I gave it a chance with all my heart...just like how you gave it a chance to help me and my list. You didn’t know it would work, and yet you still chose to help me fulfill most of my items on it. So...even if this kills me...even if I end up getting my number back to one...I’ll keep working until I help you, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...don’t,” I tried to sit up, but wasn’t able to push myself.

“Don’t try to stop me...I’ve already made my choice,” Tweek then left my room.

“Tweek! Tweek-” I started coughing as I slumped back in my bed, shaking violently. I stared up at my ceiling, feeling dizzy and sick. I wanted to rush over and stop him, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do anything. I really am useless and a coward. “...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…” I said as I felt tears streaming down my cheek.

* * *

The guys stayed around until it got dark outside. They didn’t want to leave me alone, and my mom allowed them to stay a bit longer after talking to their parents to get their permission. Still, I can see they weren’t excited that they were staying around like our usual boy’s hang out, they were too upset, couldn’t even eat the lunch or snacks my mom provided for them.

“You guys should leave, it’s getting late,” I said.

“No way, we’re staying by your side for as long as you’re alive! We’ll even have a sleepover here just so we’ll keep you company,” Clyde said, who managed to stop crying and was trying to sound enthusiastic for me.

“Don’t,” I sighed, “besides, you guys have school tomorrow, don’t you?” I asked.

“Dude, who fucking cares about school when our best friend is dying?” Token frowned.

“....Sorry,” I sighed.

“I-I-I just wish...w-w-we knew w-w-why t-t-this is h-h-happening,” Jimmy muttered.

“Yeah man...you were fine a couple of days ago, hell, even Tweek told us you were healthy when you were on that trip with him,” Clyde said.

“Yeah...exactly. This is way too bizarre,” Token said.

“....Well even if I told you anything...you’d probably wouldn’t believe me,” I muttered.

“Are you talking about your whole number thing, Craig? Seriously? Now is not the time to be goofing around with that crap,” Token said.

“See? You still don’t believe me,” I sighed.

“....” Clyde stared at me before looking at Token, “dude...maybe Craig is telling the truth.”

“Clyde, don’t enable him,” Token frowned.

“Come on, dude...do you really think Craig would be messing with us when...he’s literally on his death bed here?” Clyde asked.

“H-h-he has a p-p-point, Token. I don’t b-b-believe in this whole n-n-number thing myself...yet...Craig even m-m-mentioning it...maybe...it’s true after all,” Jimmy said.

“Come on...there’s no way a single human being can see when someone dies,” Token said.

“...Tweek believed me,” I said, “and I managed to save him from dying in one year,” I said.

The boys went quiet for a minute.

“W-what? Tweek...was supposed to live one year?” Clyde asked.

“What...are you talking about?” Token asked.

I sighed as I looked at them, “might as well tell you what me and Tweek have been doing this entire time, and why we’ve been acting weird,” I said. “We’ve been completing Tweek’s bucket list because...we both found out that by completing some of the things on his list...he was able to live longer,” I said.

“...How does that...work?” Clyde asked.

I shrugged, “I have no clue, still don’t. I don’t know why completing his list managed to gain him more years in his life...but it did...and at the same time...it did for me too,” I said.

“What?” Token’s eyes widened.

“...I also had a short life, guys...but originally...I wasn’t supposed to die this soon...I was supposed to die in two years,” I said, “it’s actually why I haven’t been so motivated to do much of anything anymore...why I never thought of college, gotten a driver’s license...a lot of things you’d be excited to do once you’re older,” I said, “what’s the point, right? I have two years to live...and no matter what I did to try to prevent it...nothing changed. We’re all destined to die at a certain time and day...and i just accepted that in two years...I was going to die young...and look at me now...this is what happens when I try something,” I sighed as I leaned my head back, “I’m going to die at the end of this week...I don’t know when...but I’ll know once my number gives me the sign that I’m close to death,” I said.

“...Craig…” Token stared at me with a sad look in his eyes, “are you really telling the truth right now?”

“...Does it matter to you? You probably don’t believe anything I say right now…”

“....Of course I do...especially when you have that serious look on your face,” Token sighed, “so...you can really see how long people have in the world, huh?”

“....Pretty much. I know exactly when my grandmother was going to die...as well as my old guinea pig. I even knew when that stupid teacher was going to die...you know...the one who died when he left his iron on and forgot about it. Died inside his burning house,” I said.

“How about us? How long do we have?” Clyde asked.

I stared at them before giving them a small smile, “don’t worry about it...you three will live long lives...though...Token is going to live a bit longer than both of you,” I said. “You really should cut back on the greasy tacos, Clyde.”

“...You and I both know I can’t do that,” Clyde sniffled before he burst into tears, hugging me tightly. “Please don’t die, dude. Who’s going to play video games with me? Who’s going to talk to me on which girl looks hot? Who’s going to be my wingman?”

“Clyde...I barely do any of that shit myself, besides...you have Token and Jimmy,” I said.

“I know...but I still want you to be here!” Clyde cried as he clung onto me.

“Clyde, please...don’t make…” Token stopped as he looked at us, he then started crying as he crouched down to hug us both, “who the fuck am I kidding...I also want you to stay longer, Craig. I want to know more about your weird power you actually have...to make up all the times I didn’t believe you,” Token sniffled.

“It’s okay, Token. It’s not like it mattered to me if you believed me or not,” I said.

“Still...I’m your friend...I should have believed you no matter what,” Token said as he hugged me tightly.

“M-me too! I want t-t-to hug you t-t-too!” Jimmy said as he carefully wrapped his arms around us and started crying himself.

“You guys...you’re starting to act as bad as Clyde here...crying so much...and making yourselves a mess...what are we? Ten?” I tried to laugh it off, but tears kept falling from my eyes as I hugged them back tightly, “...I don’t want to die...I don’t want to die…” I said as I hugged them tightly. I have so much to do, so much I wanted to see, so much to live for. I wanted to be with my friends longer, spend more time with my family, I even want to tell Tweek how I feel...and just kiss him one more time.

I...I don’t want to die.

* * *

In the end, no matter how many times I told the guys to not come, they insisted on seeing me everyday after school. They’d tell me everything that’s happening, how some of the kids in our classes were wishing me good luck and telling me to stay strong. Not sure how genuine that was, but the gesture was kinda nice...almost.

Eventually, it was the weekend, and the guys decided to sleep at my house. However, judging from how my stomach felt and how my chest hurt, I realized that my time was coming very soon. I wasn’t sure if it was going to happen in the middle of the night, or the next day in the morning, I just know that I’ll be leaving this world soon.

“You guys really shouldn’t be here,” I said.

“We’ve already talked to our parents and your mom. We’re sleeping over whether you like it or not,” Token said.

“Yeah, we’re not leaving until...until…”

“Until I kick the bucket?” I asked.

“....Yeah...pretty much,” Clyde sighed.

“....You know these are my last final hours...I can feel it without looking at my number,” I said.

“...Well...when it happens...at least we’ll be by your side,” Token said.

“...thanks,” I said.

The guys put down their sleeping bags and got ready to sleep. Token offered to pull my covers up since I could barely move my arms at this point. My entire body feels like it's on fire with every small movement, it’s unbearable.

“...How’s Tweek? You guys haven’t been telling me much about him whenever you come over,” I said.

“....We honestly don’t know. He hasn’t been coming to school, but we do see him at his parents’ coffee shop after school,” Token said.

“He isn’t working, is he?”

“No...it’s more like he’s just in the backroom, doing god knows what. We talked to his parents, they just said that Tweek would come over, not to work, but work on his own private project, something he couldn’t do at home since Tweek was going to make a mess and probably disturb the neighbors with the loud noises,” Token said.

“God...what is he doing,” I sighed, remembering the last conversation I had with him.

“We don’t know...but whatever he’s doing...it looks like it’s draining the life out of him. He’s so pale...and skinny. I don’t think he’s been eating,” Token said.

“....Christ...Token...whatever you do...you gotta stop Tweek, especially after I die. If he continues whatever it is he’s doing, he’s going to shorten his life again,” I said.

“I’ll try...but...Tweek really devastated, Craig. Barely lets anyone talk about you around him. He just gets upset, even starts yelling at people until he becomes an angry...and crying mess,” Token said.

“...Tweek,” I sighed as I leaned my head back.

“...You know...maybe he’d stop if you talked to him,” Token said.

“I wish I could...but I can’t move...and Tweek refuses to come over, no matter how many times you try to convince him to see me,” I said.

“Yeah well...we’re trying our best, but you...you need to try harder, Craig. After all...you both are crazy for each other,” Token said.

“....Goodnight, Token,” I said.

Token sighed, “night,” Token then turned off the lights for us and got into his sleeping bag.

After a bit, I finally got tired enough to fall asleep. Usually when I was alone, I’d sleep the entire day, which ends with me not able to sleep for most of the night. Still, the guys have been keeping me busy all day, so it was nice to finally be able to sleep and ignore everything around me.

As I slept away, dreaming of nothing in particular, I suddenly felt uneasy in my stomach, a signal that I was close to death probably. In the next few hours, I was going to die, not sure when, but when I see my number, I’m sure it’ll tell me.

After a while, I soon found myself in a white void. Obviously, I was dreaming, but these days, I didn’t really dream much of anything, so this was kinda new and weird to me.

“Hello?” I called out, an echo filled the void. “Hello? Is anyone here?” I called out. Nothing. “Great...I dream something for once after a while, and it sucks,” I sighed, “I'm going to die and I can’t at least dream one good dream or something?”

“Do you even deserve to have a good dream after you’ve done?”

I turned my head around, surprised to see...me? “Why do you look like me?” I asked.

“...I don’t know...maybe it’s your subconscious creating an image of someone that you’ll actually listen to. However…since you’re being so fucking stubborn these days...I guess the only person that you might actually listen to is yourself.”

“Tch...as if. I don’t even want to listen to myself after everything. Hell...look at what happened after I listened to myself from when I had those bad dreams,” I said.

“That wasn’t you, Craig...that was your fear. Fear of messing things up with Tweek, fear of messing up Tweek’s life, and fear of basically...bring Tweek down just because you have this ability to see lifespans,” the other me said. “In the end...why everything is happening to you...is all your own fault. You can’t even blame your own dreams because...you chose to listen to them...even when deep down...you didn’t want to...you just let your own fears take you over.”

“Great...myself is making me feel even worse,” I sighed, “if you’re here to tell me how stupid I am, don’t bother. I know I’ve messed up,” I said.

“Yeah...you did,” the me then started coming closer to me and then sat next to me. “But...there is a way to fix everything, fix yourself.”

“How? As you can see...I can’t move my body...and I'm dying. You really think I can do anything at this point? Hell! I wasn’t able to do anything when I was a kid! Nothing is going to change no matter what I do! Why don’t you see that, you of all people show know that nothing will change,” I said.

“...But didn’t it? I mean...you changed Tweek’s fate.”

“...Okay yeah...but we both don’t know why that happened...or why any of this is happening! I don’t even know if helping people finish their bucket list will actually let them live longer! This is all by...accident,” I said.

“Whether it’s an accident or not...you kept going, you kept helping Tweek. Why? Because he’s your friend? Or is it because you truly care about him? That you...love him?”

“Just shut up already,” I sighed, “none of this would be happening if I never had this stupid ability! Why was I born like this!? Why am I able to see how long people have to live!? Don’t you think that’s messed up to a kid at such a young age? I became so self-conscious of myself and my number, I wasted my entire life not being able to be a kid! I was too scared to leave my own room without worrying about shortening my life even more! Seeing all these deaths and knowing just when someone is going to die? Isn’t that fucked up? Isn’t that too much for a little kid, even for me? Why was I born like this?” I asked.

“....Craig...we all are born differently. Sure, how we’re born is the same...but that doesn’t mean we’re all the same. Sometimes...people think that the reason they’re born like this is because...they play a big role in their lives...believing it’s fate. Other’s think that God gave them a gift...or curse...and that it will have an impact on life. In the end...it’s your own choice on what to do with this ability...with what you’re born with. Some choose to accept it and use it to their advantage or do something with it...but others...they can choose to ignore it, live a normal life...and just...live around the fact that they have something that no one else has. You...you chose to accept it in the end...you chose to acknowledge it, you chose to try to change people’s fate...even when you failed. You allowed yourself to take this ability, whether or not it’s a gift or curse...you decided that this thing you have...it’s a part of you, it’s what defines you.”

“...But I don’t want it to define me. It should be me that defines me...not...not...being able to see numbers! That isn’t me...that’s just one thing that’s part of me...it shouldn’t define me as a whole,” I said.

“...Then don’t...don’t let it define you if you don’t want to. Like I said...you have the ability to make your own choice...even when you have something no one has...it doesn’t mean you have to accept it all the time. You think people who were born from a horrible ancestry will just...accept the things that their family did and let it define them? Of course not...those kids...they choose to ignore that side of their family and make themselves into better people and separate from them. If kids can be their own person and not let family define them...then you can do the same with this ability. You can live your life...not caring that you can see numbers...that you can change fate...just like how you changed Tweek’s.”

“.....” I sat down and stared at the ground, feeling my heart aching. “What should I do?”

“...Let go.”

I glared at myself, “that’s not what I want to do. You should know that I want to live much longer than this, asshole.”

The other me sighed, “no, asshole...I don’t mean let go of life. Honestly, why do people keep believing that when someone says let go during times like this, they think we’re talking about life. Christ.” The other me shook his head, “what I mean...let go of your fear...let go of the things holding you back from living life to the fullest. Just let go and be a kid for once. Don’t worry about numbers, don’t worry about life and death. Just live today and be happy.”

“...How?” I asked.

“Hey...if you can talk, if you dance, if you can close your eyes, if you can sing, if you can scream, and if you can smile...then you can do anything. Don’t let such fears of not being able to do anything stop you...after all...there’s still people that need you.”

“....Like who?”

“....you know who,” The other me suddenly summoned a giant number floating above us. The number that was displayed looked familiar.

“Whose...number is this?” I asked.

“...You should know since you’re the one that helped him get his number this high.”

My eyes widened as I looked back at the number. However, my chest tightened when I saw the number was starting to go down. “What? What’s happening? Why is it going down!?”

“Why do you think? That boyfrend of yours is killing himself by trying to save you.”

“What?” I stared at the number as it kept going down. “But...I’ll be dying soon anyways...why is it going down that much? He’ll eventually have to stop once I’m gone, right?”

“Will he? I mean...I’m not so sure about heartbreak, but I’m pretty sure if I was sad that the person I like is gone...I’d get so distraught...and might even go back to my bad habits.”

“Tweek would never go back to doing his bad habits! Not after everything he’s done!”

“He’s done? Don’t you mean ‘we done?’ Face it, Craig...he might have bettered himself for himself...but he didn’t do it alone. You were there to help him realize he needed to change. But now...if you’re gone...what’s the point in trying to better himself when you’re not around, what’s the point of living a long life when you’re not there to be next to him? What’s the point in trying anymore? That’s probably what Tweek is thinking. He’d rather go back to living for one year or less...and not live a long life where you’re not there to be with him.”

“No no no no...what do I do? I can’t let him go through with this! I need to help him! I need to help him,” I said, feeling my heart being squeezed in my chest. “Please...what do I need to do?” I asked. I suddenly hear sirens filling the void, ringing in my ears. Before I knew it, I saw a bunch of red zeros around us, glitching and getting bigger and bigger. “What’s happening!?”

“Your time is almost up, Craig. You have to hurry if you want to save Tweek,” the other me said.

“How!? What do I need to do!?” I asked, begging for answers.

“...Like I kept telling you before,” the other me smiled, “you need to let go.” He whispered.

“...Let go...I need...to let go…” I muttered, staring at him as he stood up and started backing away from me. The other me smiled and nodded his head. 

“Now...wake up.”

* * *

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. I was having a hard time breathing at that point. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing how my number was changing. It was showing me how long I had left. I literally have an hour to live.

“Shit,” I muttered as I tried my best to push myself out of bed. I managed to roll myself out of bed, but ended up falling on my floor, hitting my face. I wiggled a bit until I was completely on the ground, and then struggled to push myself up. “Come on...I may be dying, but I’m not dying like a sack of potatoes!” I grunted as I tried my best to get up.

I guess all my struggling to get up woke up the guys because Token slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at me before he realized I was out of bed. “Dude, what are you doing!?” Token exclaimed as he got out of his sleeping bag and helped me to my feet, “why are you out of bed!?”

“Token, I need to go see Tweek,” I said.

“Now? You can’t even walk right, dude,” Token said.

“Please...Token...I only have an hour to live,” I begged him.

“What?”

“I need to help Tweek, before he ruins his chances to live a long life. Please,” I begged him.

“W-w-what’s going on?” Jimmy asked.

“Please guys...I need to tell Tweek everything...I need to help him...but I can’t do it alone. Please…I need to see him,” I said.

“....” Token and Jimmy stared at each other before looking at me.

“You really have an hour to live?” Token asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“....Doesn’t give you a lot of time to be honest...but if we rush, I’m sure it’ll work,” Token said.

“Token...thanks,” I said.

“B-but how are we g-g-going to get him out of the house? H-h-his mom w-won’t let him l-l-leave like t-t-this,” Jimmy said.

“Nnngg...guys? What’s with all the noise?” Clyde asked, still sleepy and tired.

“....” We all looked at him before coming up with an idea.

After putting on Clyde’s clothes, even pulling up Clyde’s hoodie to cover my head, we were all ready to go. Clyde just stood there, confused as he looked at my clothes he was wearing.

“Tell me again why I have to stay behind while pretending to be Craig?” Clyde asked.

“Because, we need to fool Craig’s mom into thinking that Craig is still here in bed, and out of all three of us, you’re the one that sounds much closer to Craig,” Token explained.

“I do not sound anywhere like Craig!” Clyde said.

“You kinda do buddy,” I said.

Clyde huffed before getting into my bed and pulling my covers over his head, “you guys owe so much for this, especially you, Craig.”

“Well once I die...you can have all the money in my wallet to buy tacos, how’s that?” I said, “now, let’s go. Time is ticking.”

“Right, just make sure Craig’s mom doesn’t see your face, Clyde,” Token said.

“Got it,” Clyde said as he hid himself under my covers.

Token, Jimmy, and I started heading out of my room and down the stairs. We were about to head to the door, but we heard my mom calling for us.

“Boys, you’re up early. Where are you going?” Mom asked.

“Oh uh...we’re just heading home for a bit, it seems Craig wanted to be left alone for a while,” Token said.

“Nonsense. I know my son can be stubborn, but I know deep down he wants to spend time with his friends. Why don’t you boys stay longer and have breakfast?” Mom asked.

“Oh no...we couldn’t,” Token said.

“Don’t be silly, you’re our guest. I can’t let you all leave on empty stomachs. I’m going to get Craig and have him join us for breakfast,” mom said.

“Y-y-you don’t h-h-have to d-d-do that Mmmmmrs. T-T-Tuck-” Before Jimmy could finish, mom was already upstairs, heading to my room.

“Crap, she’s going to find out that Clyde is in your bed,” Token said.

Looking around, I saw dad’s car keys on the key holder. I quickly grabbed it and started making my way to the door. “Try to distract mom long enough for me to leave,” I said.

“What? You can’t walk on your own!” Token said.

“Which is why I have these,” I said.

“You don’t even know how to drive!” Token exclaimed.

“Well...better to learn now than later. Now go,” I said as I opened the door and started leaving.

“G-g-g-ood luck, Craig,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah…” Token said.

I nodded to them and quickly rushed towards dad’s car. Once I unlocked the door and got inside, I looked at the dashboard, confused, but I tried my best to remember what Tweek told me.

“Okay...so...I stick the key here...um...take the lever off of parking...and...I guess I press the pedal,” I said as I pressed the pedal with my foot, only to lung forward and accidentally hit the garage door, making a huge dent in it. “...Shit...I didn’t put it in reverse,” I said as I quickly put the car in reverse. I then quickly got out of there before anyone came out to notice what the noise was. “Oh god, if I don’t die within an hour, my dad is so going to kill me,” I muttered as I started making my way to the Tweaks’ coffee shop.

So far, I was doing okay, driving on the road, not really panicking like I did originally. Driving was surprisingly easy. I have no idea what I was worried about before.

“Shit!” I exclaimed as I nearly dodged hitting a car when I realized I was too close to the line and was about to merge to the other side of the road. “...Keep both hands on the wheel, that’s why they said to keep them on the wheel...got it,” I said, trying to control my racing heart.

I checked the time, seeing I now have less than thirty minutes left, I needed to hurry. When I saw the coffee shop, I quickly got there. I parked the car as best as I could, though I’ll admit the back part was kinda more in the road, but I was in a rush. I got out of the car, nearly crying in pain as I put so much weight on my legs.

“Fuck...fuck fuck...I really wish I moved my legs more instead of laying in bed...this is fucking painful,” I cursed as I slowly made my way to the shop, coughing and wheezing as I felt my lungs burning inside. I needed to hurry and see Tweek. “Mr. Tweak...Mrs. Tweak,” I pushed myself through the door, startling a few customers that were there, including Tweek’s parents.

“Why Craig, what brings you here? I thought you were sick?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

“Yeah...I am...but...I really need to see Tweek right now. Could you please get him?” I asked.

Suddenly, I see the door to the back room opening, and Tweek stepped out, probably hearing the commotion I was making out here. The moment Tweek saw me, his eyes widened.

“Craig? What are you doing here?” Tweek asked, confused.

“Tweek...I need to talk to you,” I said as I started walking towards him, but stumbled and nearly fell.

“Craig!” Tweek rushed towards my side and helped me stand straight, “you shouldn’t be here, you need to go home and rest,” Tweek said, “come on, I’ll take you home,” Tweek said.

“No!” I said, “I need to tell you something before I die in the next...twenty minutes,” I said.

Tweek stopped, “what?”

“....It is what it is, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek stared at me before his eyes began to tear up, “no no no no no...I was so close! I was this close to finding a way to cure you! I thought that maybe if we did some of the things on your list...it could help...I tried to come up with some of the things you’d like to do, but it was kinda hard since you never liked talking about yourself, so I really had to think hard and think about all those moments we had together when we were doing my list!” Tweek said, tears falling, “I was this close...this close…”

“Tweek...it’s okay...it’s okay...you can stop now,” I said.

“No...please...no…” Tweek said as he held me tightly.

“....I need to tell you something, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek sniffled as his tears stained Clyde’s jacket, “w-what?”

“....I love you,” I said. I felt Tweek’s body go stiff, but I kept my hand on the back of his head so he wouldn’t see me. “Sorry for saying that...especially in front of your parents and their customers...but with how long I have left right now...I don’t care. I love you...and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I guess I was too much of a coward to say it.”

“...Why?” Tweek muttered.

“...I don’t know why...I don’t know why I lied to you in the first place. I guess a part of me thought you could do better...someone who isn’t like me.”

“Why would you think that?” Tweek asked, “why are you always thinking that you’re not good enough?” Tweek asked.

“...Maybe because...I never did anything to help myself...even when I realized my number was down. I tried...really tried...but...no matter how hard I tried...nothing changed. I was scared that...I won’t be around so much to enjoy anything...and I was scared that...this whole number thing was defining who I was...that maybe...the reason you stuck around me is because...I was able to help you live longer. That you’ll eventually leave once you completed your list...and don’t need me anymore,” I said.

“Craig...I never cared whether you could see numbers or not...hell...a part of me actually thought...you were lying when you first started telling people. I never really...cared about whether or not you saw how long people had to live...let alone mine. I care about you...because you’re a good person...you’re my friend...and the person I...I love,” Tweek said.

“Tweek…”

“And I want you to stay by my side...for as long as we live,” Tweek said as he hugged me tightly, “but I guess that can’t happen now...huh?”

“...I’m sorry,” I said. I held him close to my chest, “I know it’s hard...but you have to keep going, Tweek. Not just for your sake, but for mine too. Don’t waste all that effort we did together, you have to keep going and live a full life. I want you to live at least a hundred years...not one year,” I said, “I want you to be happy...for me. Please? Won’t you be happy for me?”

Tweek hugged me tightly as he started trembling in my arms. When I let his head go, he looked up at me, tears falling from his eyes, “I’ll try...I’ll try...Craig. I’ll do it...for you,” Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling. My heart was beating fast and my body felt like it was in flames, but with what little energy I had left, I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you. I will always love you, Tweek,” I whispered.

Tweek looked at me before pulling me in for another kiss, “I love you. I love you!” Tweek exclaimed. He kept repeating it over and over as he held me close to him. As I let him hold me, I felt my legs giving in. We both fell to the ground, but Tweek held me tightly, not once letting me go. “I love you! I love you! I love you!” Tweek screamed.

I felt my body giving in and wasn’t able to hold Tweek much longer. I leaned into his hug as I started feeling my eyes getting heavy. As I felt my vision getting darker, and my body heavy, I leaned my head against Tweek, just listening to his words, especially since I have no energy to talk anymore.

As I closed my eyes and my arms fell to my side, I couldn’t help but think that I at least got to live the last moment of my life, being by Tweek’s side. So Tweek...thank you for being by my side to the very end.

Thank you...and I love you.

* * *

I opened my eyes, seeing that I was in the white void again. I was confused for a bit, but I was even more confused when I saw the other me, sitting right next to me, looking down at me as I just laid there.

“Why am I here?” I asked.

“I don’t know...why are you here?” The other me asked.

I frowned, “don’t do that. If you really are me, you’d know I don’t care for riddle talk or that bullshit,” I said.

The other me laughed, something which was odd, even for me. I may have laughed, but never so boisterous like that. It was weird.

After the other me calmed down, he looked ahead, not sure what he was staring at since there was nothing here but a white void, which I’m confused about since I’m pretty sure I should be dead now and all of this should disappear.

“I know what you’re thinking, and just know that even when someone dies...the subconscious takes a long time to disappear, especially when time is different in here than out here. Why do you think when you dream, it seems so long, and yet when you wake up, you’re surprised that it’s already morning.”

“I see,” I said, “well you know what...I guess it’s nice to talk to someone before it all goes away...even if I’m talking to myself.”

The other me smiled, “congratulations by the way...you managed to save Tweek and let him live his life. He’s going to be fine.”

I smiled, “I’m glad. If anyone deserves to live a long life, it’s Tweek,” I said.

“....Not just him...but you too,” the other me said.

I sighed, “um...if you haven’t noticed...I just died, so...yeah...that ain’t happening,” I said.

“...Who said you’d died?”

“...What?”

The other me smiled before pointing up, “look.”

I looked up and saw my number above us, but suddenly, it began to change. Instead of showing a zero, it was now going up at rapid speed. It kept going up until it reached a hundred. My eyes widened and my heart racing, I wasn’t sure what this meant.

“What is this?” I asked.

“...I guess whoever gave you this ability decided to cut you a break and let you live a long and good life...both you and Tweek. Congrats...you’re still alive,” the other me said.

“How...why?” I asked.

“Not sure...maybe because despite seeing how you were close to dying...you still kept trying...you ignored what your number told you and lived your life to the end. Told Tweek what you wanted to say, told the guys how you felt, and you were ready to leave the world with no regrets. You lived your life to the fullest Craig...but I guess fate thought...you still have much more to do...so...they’re giving you some more time to accomplish your bucket list,” the other me said. “Good for you.”

“....I’m going to live? I really am going to live?” I asked.

The other me smiled, “time to wake up, Craig. Live your life with your friends, family, and Tweek.” The other me raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

In the blink of an eye, I woke up. I realized I was in the hospital, a mask over my mouth to help me breathe, a heart monitor was attached to me, and a nurse looking at me in surprised.

“You’re awake! That was much quicker than I thought,” the nurse said.

I pulled the mask away, confused, “how did I get here?” I asked.

“Your boyfriend called for an ambulance. He also called your friends and family. When we checked on you, we thought you’d had died since your heart stopped for a moment, but then a miracle happened, we found a heartbeat and realized you were still alive, in fact...the doctor checked and saw that you were healthy and aren’t dying. It’s a miracle, Mr. Tucker,” the nurse said.

“...I’m alive...I’m alive,” I said, “I’m….” When I looked at the nurse, I noticed something was off.

“Mr. Tucker? Is everything okay?”

“Um...yeah...I’m great...I’m good, really. Um...are my friends and family here?” I asked.

“Oh yes, they’re waiting in the waiting room. I’ll get a doctor and check to see if we can have them come over. They’re all going to be so happy to know that you’re still alive, Mr. Tucker. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” I said.

After the nurse left, I just laid there, waiting for everyone. After a bit, everyone, including the doctor and nurse came into my room. Everyone was ecstatic that I was alive and well. Clyde rushed over, hugging me tightly.

“You’re alive! Alive!” Clyde exclaimed, crying.

“Yes, Clyde. I’m alive. Now let go, you’re snot is getting on me,” I said as I pushed him away.

Mom rushed over and hugged me, Dad and Tricia stood behind her, looking happy. “Don’t you dare do that again, young man. I almost had a heart attack when I found out that Clyde was in your bed and not you,” mom said.

“Sorry mom, I just needed to do one last thing,” I said.

“You’re so lucky that I’m too happy to be mad at you...otherwise I’d ground you again,” mom said as she hugged me and kissed me all over my face.

“Mom, my friends are here,” I said as I pushed her away.

“Just be lucky that you’re getting away with this, Craig. I’m still mad that you stole my car and destroyed the garage door,” dad said.

“Sorry, dad,” I sighed.

“Hey man, cheer up. You’re alive...and you’ll be alive much longer! The doctor said you were completely fine now,” Token said.

“I-i-it’s a mmmmiracle,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah...it is,” I smiled. I looked at all of them, realizing that what I was seeing.

“Excuse me...let me through,” I saw Tweek pushing his way towards me. Once he was by my side, he looked at me and I looked at him. “Craig…”

I smiled, “hey Tweek,” I said.

Mom stared between us before grabbing dad and pushing Tricia and the guys out of the door. “Let’s give these two some room.”

“What? We shouldn’t be leaving our son with his-”

“Now, Thomas,” mom said.

“Um...I’m the doctor here, we shouldn’t be-”

“Doctor, it’ll take a moment, now out! Everyone, out!”

Everyone soon left, leaving both Tweek and I in the room. I was a bit embarrassed at what mom did, but I wouldn’t say I wasn’t glad. The moment we were on our own, Tweek rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Tucker! I nearly had a panic attack when I felt your body go cold for a few seconds! It took both my parents to pry me off of you while the paramedics carried you in the ambulance!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I’m...sorry?” I said. Was this really something I should be sorry for? It’s not like I had any control over that.

Tweek pulled back, looking at me before he grabbed my cheek and pulled me very close to his face. “If you ever scare me like that again...I will go out of my way to drag you out of either Heaven or Hell and never let you go until my time is up. Got it!?” Tweek said.

I looked at him before smiling, or tried to since Tweek was squishing my cheeks, “Don’t worry...I’m not leaving anytime soon. In fact...I’ll be living a long life with you,” I said.

Tweek stared at me before smiling. He leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed him back as I placed my hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. When we pulled away, we were both blushing, our hearts were racing, and was staring at each other with this certain look in our eyes.

“I love you,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “I love you too,” Tweek said.

I smiled before looking up, I then sighed as I realized that something really was different now. “I have something to tell you,” I said.

“What?” Tweek asked, confused.

“....It’s about our numbers,” I said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “what? Is it going down? Is it going up? What’s wrong with them? Is it good or bad!?” Tweek exclaimed.

I looked at him before smiling, “I can’t see them,” I said.

“...What?”

I sighed as I looked up, seeing nothing above his head. No white numbers, nothing. “I don’t see numbers anymore. I don’t see them. It’s gone. I can’t see how long people have anymore. The numbers are gone,” I said.

“How...why?” Tweek asked.

I sighed, “hell if I know. I still don’t know why I had them in the first place...but...I think I figured out one thing or two,” I said.

“Like what?” Tweek asked.

I wrapped my arms around Tweek’s waist and pulled him in until he was sitting on my lap. Tweek blushed as he looked down, looking embarrassed.

I smiled as I held him close and leaned my head against his arm, “if I never had that ability...I would have never done anything to help you. Though I wasn’t sure why our number went up when we were doing the list...and I’m not sure if that was going to work for everyone else...I do know...if it weren’t for the numbers...your list...and everything we’ve been through, we would have never been together...or have told each other our feelings. We’d probably be two kids...living short lives...one not knowing about it...and the other being a recluse because of it,” I said. “So though I’m glad I can’t see numbers now...at the same time...I’m gonna miss it...it's almost bittersweet, really. After all...I would have never told you how much I love you if it weren’t the numbers that started everything for us to be together,” I said.

“...Craig…” Tweek held my cheek as he looked at me with loving eyes, “whether you see numbers or not...it doesn’t define you...and I’ll always love you for you,” Tweek said.

I smiled as I rested my forehead against his, “me too...I’ll always love you,” I said.

Tweek smiled as he leaned forward to kiss me, and I kissed him back. We held each other close, glad that we’re finally together, and nothing was going to keep us apart.

“So...since you can’t see numbers...I guess it’s pointless to continue my list, huh?” Tweek asked.

“Who said that?” I asked.

“Well Craig...we now have long lives to live, so it’s kinda pointless at this point. I bet it won’t even change anything even if you still were able to see numbers,” Tweek said.

“Maybe...but...considering I’ve decided to change how I live, I thought we could still do everything on your list...maybe adding some more stuff to it so we can do them together. God knows I still need someone to teach me how to drive,” I said.

“You...really want to keep going with my bucket list?” Tweek asked.

“Hey...like I said before...it’s our bucket list,” I said as I held him close, “and we’re completing it...even if it takes the rest of our lives,” I said, “but as long as I’m with you...I don’t care how long it takes us.”

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “yeah...that sounds great,” Tweek said as he kissed me and leaned against my chest.

Whether you live a long life or a short one, I’ve realized that it should stop you from living life to the fullest. It’s okay to take breaks, it’s okay to try new things, and it’s okay to be unsure of what the future holds for you, but never stop living, and never stop finding your worth in the world. For me, as long as I have Tweek by my side...it doesn’t matter how long we have in the world.

As long as we’re happy, then everything will be okay.

** _The End._ **


End file.
